


［翻译］真相之外|Deeper Than The Truth

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane污污的, Maryse和Robert真的是特别糟糕的家长, 不安全感Alec Lightwood, 作家Alec, 全人类, 咖啡店, 善意的谎言, 少量暴力, 恐同暗示, 感情伤害+安抚向, 慢热, 日久生情, 时装设计师Magnus, 最后有肉, 有虐但真的是HE, 有虐（一点点）, 有过去暴力提及, 真的很慢热, 糖, 过去角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/10214564/chapters/22669631作者推特：https://twitter.com/redstringstydia作者汤：http://bane-woods.tumblr.com/摘要：Alec Lightwood是一个世界闻名的作家，尽管外界仅仅知道他的笔名：Gideon Archer。Magnus Bane是一个时尚设计师，而且刚好是Gideon的迷弟。





	1. 初次见面、写作瓶颈和咖啡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deeper Than the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214564) by [insieme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme). 



> 初次见面、写作瓶颈和咖啡

Alec Lightwood叹了口气，靠到椅背上，满心谴责地低头看向电脑屏幕角落里的时间。  
小小的数字实实虚虚，他必须眯着眼才能看清。但当终于看清了的时候，他就后悔了。现在是凌晨三点，也就是说在过去的五个小时里他毫无进展。他现在应该向前推了进度的，应该推进很多的进度，但他真的什么新东西也写不出来。Alec闭上了眼睛。他还能在眼皮上看到他盯了太久的黑色字母，在白色屏幕的对比下明晃晃的。他再次睁开了眼睛，再也不能逃避他正面临的作家瓶颈的事实了。  
他深思了一阵之后，合上了电脑盖子，然后从电脑椅上站了起来，抬起胳膊伸展一下四肢。Alec发出一声舒服的呻吟。同一个姿势呆了太久之后，他的后背和后背终于可以换个姿势，拉伸一下了。Isabelle总是说他要多休息休息，就算是做做瑜伽也好，但是Alec总是把她糊弄过去。而就是这种时候让他不得不承认她也许是对的。  
他再次向下看了看电脑，又看了看早就空了的蓝色咖啡杯。他真的应该继续写的，毕竟截稿日期就摆在那里，也不会自己消失。他总可以再做一壶咖啡，多工作几个小时，在他今天晚些见编辑之前试着把这章写完。但他困倦的大脑中理性的那部分告诉他就算是他试着再写一些，质量也好不了，毕竟现在都这么晚（早？）了。他可以睡醒了再面对编辑的愤怒。  
Alec把空咖啡杯扔到水池里，然后拖着鞋穿过屋子走向卧室。他甚至没有烦心去换衣服就脸朝下倒在了床单上，进入了愉悦地深睡眠。

Magnus迟到了。  
迟到可能是一个过于婉转的说法。他迟到了特别特别特别久！但他现在却站在他最喜欢的咖啡店里，排队等着他的单子。  
他本来应该八点就去见他的老板，和她讨论他们过去几个月一直在策划的展出的市场策略。好吧，是Magnus策划的展出，而她则负责监督。这不是他的第一个展出，但这个将会是到目前为止他参加的第一个大型展出，远比其他展出都要重要很多，他将要参加是世界最大的时装活动之一：纽约时装周。  
但由于早上一连串不幸事件，现在已经早上九点了，他仍旧等着点他早上的咖啡，而不是和他的老板周旋着开早会。  
Magnus早上定闹钟了，他知道自己至少要花一个半小时才能准备好出门，所以他确实给了自己充足的时间。但是，唉，他起晚了一个小时，起来时他的猫：Chairman Meow就坐在床头柜上盯着他，眯着眼睛刻薄地审视他的睡姿。  
他从床上冲到淋浴间，没有费心走洗澡的管理流程，而是快速地给黑发打上肥皂和护发素。跳过流程是一个鲜少发生的情况，而且这不是开始一天的好方法。  
之后他匆匆忙忙地穿衣服，化妆，做发型。Magnus在他的公寓内跑前跑后，企图能够赶上时间。Church，他的另一只猫，和Chairman一起坐到了床上，用同样的表情审视Magnus。他们两个看着Magnus疯子一样地在公寓里跑，全程都用相匹配的清高表情嘲讽他。也许Magnus已经急疯了，开始出现幻想。但不管怎样，他都在抓着包冲出门之前瞪了他们一眼。  
他叫的Uber已经在前门等他了，司机很耐心地在驾驶室，应和着广播里的一首歌，用手指敲打着方向盘。 Magnus一般都乘坐公共交通工具，但如果他今天想要尽可能地快一点到会，就得叫Uber。  
司机把他放到了距离目的地一个街区的地方，早上的交通情况一塌糊涂，实在是开不过去了。他开始跑，挥着手穿过一群群学生和看似是通勤的人，小心地在拥挤的人行道上开辟出一条路来。他就要到他的大楼了，但是就在他跑过他最喜欢的咖啡店，Jave Jones，敞开的大门的时候，里面飘出来的香味像是一阵海浪一样地扑在了他身上。 Magnus一般都会规划好他的早上，让他刚好有时间在工作之前过来喝一杯早上的咖啡，然后几乎每天下午都会过来午休。但很明显今天早上，他没能按照规划来。  
Java Jones正是曼哈顿市中心里追时尚潮流的人和嬉皮士喜欢来的地方，但由于它正对着一家星巴克，所以一般人也不多。  
但今天它里面却鲜少地人很多。  
Magnus仰起脖子，踮起脚尖，看到队伍的最前边。他前面还有两个人。正在点单的人看起来正在花费令人难以置信地长的时间来决定到底是要用一块意大利脆饼还是一块羊角面包来搭配他的印度茶。Magnus翻了个白眼。  
为了打发时间，他看了一圈咖啡店里。尽管他总是要和陌生人共事，Magnus至今没有失去观察人们的兴趣。他和他的收养妹妹，Clary，还有Raphael在小时候会一起玩一个游戏，他们给他们周围的人编造背景故事，猜测他们的生活是什么样子的，但其实就是他们试着用编出来的荒诞至极的故事去逗另外的人。  
想到Raphael让他一阵心痛，他现在还不能习惯于此。  
他再次看了一圈小小的咖啡店来分散注意力。所有的桌子都有人了，这在周一早上不常见的。大部分桌子周围围满了年轻人，高中学生在上学的路上，或者是大学生开着电脑，满脸压力和睡眠缺失。一些桌子被家庭占了，一位母亲和她的两个儿子，一对刚生了孩子的夫妻，和一个看起来像是母女的两个人举着马克杯说说笑笑，享受着十月暖和的早上。Magnus微笑，汲取着他身边的幸福和快乐。这就是他喜欢Jave Jones的另一个原因，这里从不缺少快乐。  
他就要转身接着专心排队的时候，看起来点单的男人决定了要意大利脆饼，现在正在结账，Magnus看到了咖啡店后面的一张桌子。  
坐在桌子上的是一个男孩，哦不，一个男人，高个子、黑发、帅气，完美的形容。他一个人坐着，脑袋埋在一本小说后面，桌子上有几个空咖啡杯，凌乱地摆在他面前。他专注地看着手里的书，他迷人的眼睛聚焦在书页上。他的黑发刚好扫到他的眼睛，他不得不经常用手把它撩到脑后。他看起来很疲倦，再说了他眼下有着黑眼圈，桌子上又有多个咖啡杯扔着。因为他是坐着的，Magnus只能猜测他是个高个子。但不论如何，他都满足黑发和帅气这两条。 Magnus知道他正盯着人家瞧，但他实在是不能从这个美好的陌生人上移开眼睛。  
他对这位好看的陌生人的注视被咖啡师粗鲁地打断了，看起来是轮到他了。咖啡师是个矮个子的姑娘，有着蓬蓬头和一个名牌，上面写着Maia。 Magnus之前没有见过她，所以他猜她是最近才被雇佣的。她朝他充满朝气地笑着，问他今天早上要点什么。他一瞬间就忘了他应当对她生气的。他要了一杯黑咖啡和一块蓝莓松饼外带，在最后一分钟又追加了一杯焦糖玛奇朵。防患于未然。他又瞟了一眼帅气的陌生人，却没有在人群中看见他。Magnus有些失望，但还是拿着他的食物，快步走出了咖啡店去赶他的会议。

Alec紧张地看着Simon读完他新写的部分。  
他们坐在Alec的起居室里，Simon坐在对面的沙发上。Alec知道自己坐立不安的，但Simon一定已经习惯了，因为当Alec从沙发上站起来并在屋子里来回踱步时，他连眼睛都没抬一下。Simon会是不是抬头扫一眼，或者问Alec几个问题，但大多数时间里，他都是安静地读着面前屏幕上的文字。充盈Alec公寓的唯一声响就是电脑键盘发出的奇怪单击声和Alec自己紧张的呼吸声。  
他知道他不需要特别紧张，毕竟他面对的是Simon。就算是Simon真的觉得Alec写得像屎一样，这发生的次数远远超过Alec想要承认的，Simon也不会表现得很粗鲁无礼。  
Simon和Alec在大一的时候认识，他们都学习文学创作。他们很快就因为对于像是奥斯卡·王尔德、爱丽丝·门罗这样的作家还有对小说的喜爱而成为了朋友。他们认识不久之后，Alec就开始了职业写作，而开始做编辑的Simon总是会阅读他的作品之后给出建议。在他们的三年计划里，他们一直是舍友，在那期间，他们不但建立了一个很好的工作合作关系，也找到了私下共处的方式。  
现在，七年之后，什么都没有改变。在发表之前，Simon还是最先和最后一遍阅读Alec作品的人，唯一的区别就是现在Alec为此付Simon工资。这些年里，Simon担任着某种类似于经理人的职责，周旋于出版商和大牌书店之间。由于Alec不能亲力亲为，是他确保Alec的小说被送入了正确的人手里，以便获得合适的分发和经销。  
Simon还是他会打电话寻求帮助的那个人，如果他正陷于写作瓶颈并且需要帮助才能度过卡主他的章节。他已经耗在那里好几个月了。  
Simon从电脑屏幕上抬起头，他合上电脑，示意已经看完了。Alec不在踱步，面对他的朋友。“好吧……也没有那么糟糕。”Simon开始说，Alec叹了口气，把脸埋在了手掌里。“不！我是认真的！确实有些地方需要修正，但真的没那么糟糕。”Simon把电脑放到柜顶上，将注意力全部放在Alec身上。  
“所以你想要告诉我的是这个还不够好，我得重新写。得了吧，Si，咱们都知道你太友善以至于不能直接对我说出来这个。”Alec开了个玩笑，强迫出一个小小的笑声。他当然失望于Simon的反应，但他内心隐隐也知道他会是这个反应的。Alec知道他最近写出来的东西远远不及他的一贯水平。  
在此之前，他在写作上从没碰上过什么问题，主要是因为他写的全部都是他的亲身经历。当他最初开始的时候，他的打字甚至都跟不上那些句子涌现在他脑子里的速度，他经常在纸巾和手背上匆匆几下几句，以免自己忘掉它们。但最近他遇见了一个障碍，他没有新点子了。他不知道要写什么，也不知道要怎么修改它。  
Simon隔着沙发看向他，脸上都是内疚。“你看，我也知道你很累了。七年里出六本书是一个了不起的成就，但也很累人，尤其是对于像你这种年轻而又是刚迈进这个企业链中的人来说。我们现在只需要再出完这一本，然后你就可以好好地休息很长时间。也许去旅游，想出几个新鲜点子。”  
Alec叹了口气，他知道Simon是对的。自从《暗影》几年前出版后获得了炒饭反向后，他们就不曾中断，而那时他们两个人都是职业写作职场里的新人。但对新内容的呼声太高而Alec又急切地想要给与，愉悦于全球人们给出的正面反馈。  
然而，最近它对Alec的汲取远超过了它的奖赏。熬夜，什么也没写出来，第二天醒来继续尝试，还是一样。  
Simon还在满脸关切地看着他，Alec知道Simon在思考，但他一点也受不了他最好的朋友正在可怜他的想法，所以他站起身，走向厨房接了一杯水。“好吧，所以我这段时候应该做点什么？继续写？废掉这一稿？”  
Simon也从沙发上站起来，跟着他到厨房，接住Alec从冰箱里扔给他的水瓶。“要不从读一读你之前写的东西开始，看看你能不能得到一些灵感？这一章里，我们是从他的青少年开始写的，所以也许回顾一下他的故事的开始会有所帮助。”Simon蹦起来坐到厨房柜子上，将滑下的圆眼镜推上去。  
这不是个坏主意，老实讲。回归本源，他的角色们也可以帮助他认识到他们已经走了多远。他仔细思考了一阵，然后告诉Simon他会试试。  
这正是为什么他会坐在市中心的咖啡店的后排，就是Isabelle总是叨叨的那家，手里拿着《暗影》，想要试着从他的主人公，Bobby，身上得到一些启发，却失败了。  
那天早上的咖啡店很忙碌，可能是因为这是市中心嬉皮士的据点之一。他周围的桌子上都坐满了追潮流的青少年和家庭。Alec看向他周围，然后将自己沉浸在阅读中。阅读自己的作品不是他经常做的事情，或者说他从没这么干过。现在他发现这个经历就像是回到过去重新读你青少年时写的日记。  
他在几个小时内一口气读完了前半本书，喝完了三杯咖啡，但仍旧没得到什么灵感。Alec感觉很气恼，他合上了书，拿出他的手机。他收到了两条Simon的消息问他找寻创造灵感的进展，和两条分别来自他的手足的，Jace和Isabelle。他给Simon发了一个竖中指的表情，接着收到了一个翻白眼的 ，然后他察看了Isabelle的消息。  
“刚在工作时看见了一个特别辣的男的！我要不要给他你的号码？;)xx”  
Alec满是喜爱地翻了个白眼之后发了一个坚定的“不”给她。他的妹妹总是想要给他和某些人牵线，害怕他会成为一个“气冲冲的老男人，每天除了买菜就是出去喂猫。”Alec保证她说他不会成为那种人的，一来是他有足够的钱让人把菜送到家里，二来他不是个猫党。但不论他怎么说，她还是担心他。他又点开了Jace的消息。  
“哥们，要不要和我去市中心浪？我需要一个人帮忙撩妹。”  
他最近没怎么出门，他意识到他的手足一定也开始意识到了这件事。他们给他发了远超过普通数量的消息，考虑到他们都住在离他的公寓不超过十分钟路程的地方并且经常白天就登门拜访。Jace会过来串门，有时候带着Izzy，两个人会一起求他和他们一起出去玩玩，有时候他们也会坐一起看个电影。Alec爱他们超过其他的所有事情，并且享受他们的陪伴。但是也知道他们最近这么经常地光顾他的公寓的唯一原因是他们担心他。  
Alec又读了一边Jace的短信，想着如果他拒绝，自己一定会很内疚。他回读给他弟弟一个简单的“当然。”。  
就这样，他重新打开书开始读。  
“你迟到了。”  
当Magnus冲进她的办公室时，Lydia Branwell甚至没抬头，就算是当Magnus将超大杯咖啡放到了她桌子上。他笑着：“抱歉，亲爱的。你知道我对于周一是什么感觉。”  
她在拿起咖啡杯前抬头看了他一秒钟，她的目光让Magnus如坐针毡。打开盖子，她小心地喝下一口，停了下来，然后又看了他一眼，这一眼相比于生气更多的是气恼。Magnus又咧嘴笑了一下。Lydia永远不能对他生气很长时间。“得了，那就坐下。然后给我看看你都做了什么。”  
Magnus坐在了她桌子前的一张凳子上，拉出一个装满了他的设计的活页夹。为了这个活页夹，他在过去几个月里任劳任怨、费尽心思。Lydia时不时提供一些帮助，但这是她第一次看到设计全稿。Magnus已经组织了一个小组，开始将一些设计付之实物，所以他希望Lydia这一次不会要求很多改动。  
Lydia和Magnus一起工作了太长时间使得Magnus很难真的把她当做老板。当然，他知道什么时候得把活儿干完，但是在这个行当里，知道什么去放松开心一下也同样重要。Lydia总是理解他，在大多数项目上都给与他足够的创作自由，只在那么几次完全限制了他。  
Magnus在他还上研究生的时候就已经在Lydia的办公室里实习了，他送了几个月的咖啡，同时还复印一些设计，直到有一天她碰巧看见了他的几张原创作品。他还清晰地记得那天，他当时在休息室和其他几个实习生聊天，然后她就冲了进来，所有的自信和权力都展现在她的套装和束得紧紧的马尾辫中。她将他的作品摆在他面前的桌子上，告诉他说一毕业她就要雇他，如果他还有什么疑问，她的名片已经夹在他的作品里了。Magnus也收到了其他几家公司的通知，但没有一家比得上时尚企业基地旗下的Lydia Branwell。  
从那之后，他和Lydia就已经共事，经手了数不清的项目，最近的项目是Magnus自己的服装品牌。他花费了一些时间在时装业内取得一席之地，就算是有Lydia的帮助和支持，他最初也是在食物链的最低端。现在，创建他的品牌五年后，Magnus不但立足于时装业，并且攀到了顶，让他的名字被像是Burberry，Guess和Calvin Klein这样的大企业熟知。他的设计被穿到了颁奖礼、红毯、大街小巷。他已经达成了他想要的所有成就。  
好吧，所有的成就除了时装周。  
“所以，我肯定你也知道了，他们点名要求你参加时装周，这说明你有特权选择你的展出时间，这是个很重要的决定，因为……”  
“因为成也萧何败萧何。如果我选择了一个错误的时机，我可能会被大企业比下去，但我也不能选择最好的时机，因为我不幸地不是最大的企业，暂时还不是。”Magnus替她把话说完了，最后还眨了下眼。他和Lydia之前谈过这个就在他刚刚接到电话邀请他参加时装周之后。  
Lydia用一个尖锐的眼神看向他，但没做评价。“我觉得你应该瞄准时装周的最后周四下午或者晚上都很合适。你显然不能作为开场或者压轴，但明显你想要离结束足够近以便于被记住，并且不会被后来的压过去。”她向下察看她的平板，翻看了一分钟之后又看向他。“周四五点仍有空缺。Sherri Hill是周四早场，我听说Dolce正在争取周四晚场，我觉得你可以比过他们。当然，最后的决定还是取决于你，做你想要做的，你不需要完全听取我的意见。”  
Magnus向她微笑，指指她的平板，她无言地递了过去。他低头察看面前的日程表，意识到Lydia再一次是正确的。他有几个选择，但周四晚上看起来是最合适的。不是一个坏决定，也不是最好的那个。  
“我会听取你的建议的，Lydia。没了你，我就要在沃尔玛卖衣服了。”Lydia回给他一个小小的微笑，她一般连这个都不会给大多数人，所以Magnus把这个看做是他的胜利了。  
他们花费了之后的两个小时一张张琢磨素描本里的设计，对布料、尺寸和颜色作出最后的决定。Lydia对他想出的设计整体都特别满意，她甚至告诉了他说他近几年的工作令人印象深刻。他们最后只做出了几个细微的调整，都不足以叫停已经开始将他的素描带到生活中的流水线。  
等到他们弄完，Magnus向Lydia道别时保证她一旦自己和流水线碰头后就和她更新情况，给你最新的时间安排，让她知道什么时候能准备好所有事情。  
Magnus走到街上，十月午后温暖的阳光温暖了他的肌肤。他脱掉了牛仔夹克，只穿着一条黑色的长裤和一件深蓝色，印有旋涡纹样的系扣衬衫。由于他早上起晚了，他来不及拿上她的项链，但还记得戴上几枚他最喜欢的戒指，几枚戒指装饰得他的手指五颜六色的。  
当Magnus走进门时，Java Jones明显比早上人少多了，许多家庭和年轻人早就走了，只剩下几个常客安静地作者，享受着他们的午休。早上新来的咖啡师，Maia，还在柜台后面，当他走近时冲着他微笑。  
“嗨！欢迎来得Java Jones。我能为你做什么？”  
“你好啊，亲爱的。我的名字是Magnus，我觉得我应当做个介绍，鉴于你明显是新来的，还没有意识到我来这家店的频率。”他不无友善地说，咧嘴笑着。  
Maia只是把他当做一个第二次关顾的回头客，不确定要如何回应。她腼腆地笑了回去，回答道：“很高兴认识你，Magnus。我会确保为你多留个神的。我能为你做什么？”Magnus点了另一杯咖啡，这次还要了一个火鸡牛油果三明治带走。他早上的小松饼还没来得及动。  
他走到另一侧等待他的单子，玩着手机上的游戏。他刚玩了几下就有人突然从后面撞了他一下。  
Magnus转过头，暗讽的评价都到了他嘴边，不常有人不小心撞到他，因为他也不常打扮得不引人瞩目。但嘲讽的话在他看到是谁撞了他的时候就消失了。  
高个子、黑发、帅气就站在那里，手里拿着一本小说，惊讶的神情正漫上他轮廓异常分明而英俊的脸庞。他比Magnus高一头，明显正尝试让自己隐于众人。他的脸颊已经有了两片好看的绯红，他正在找着道歉的话。  
“我，我非常，恩，非常抱歉。”Alec磕磕绊绊地说，在脑子里骂自己突然的失去语言能力。极具吸引力的男人有时候就会让他这样，但是等他过了青春期之后，这种问题就缓解了很多。他合上眼，花上片刻平复自己。希望绯红已经从他脸颊上退下后，他再次睁开了眼睛，向下看过面前的男人。“我真的很抱歉，我没看到你。”  
男人比他矮一头，由于Alec自己的身高，他已经习惯这种情况了。他有着黑色的头发，刺向了一个奇怪的角度，又好像挑染了和他衬衫搭配的蓝色。他杏仁状的眼睛也是暗色的，上着烟熏妆，但是又有亮片在眼影中。这让Alec的胃部有一种很有趣的感觉。他嘴角上扬，这让Alec太晚才意识到男人已经注意到Alec正不加掩饰地盯着他看。他脸红了，看向别处。  
男人看上去有一个瞬间很惊讶，但他很快调整了过来并且朝着Alec淘气地笑了，“不碍事的，亲爱的。尽管我更希望下次你从后面撞向我的时候，咱们不知道一个咖啡店中间。”他暗示后冲着Alec眨眨眼，这对帮助Alec保持沉着一点好处都没有。他之前好不容易保持的冷静在一瞬间瓦解，只剩下结结巴巴地想要说点什么的心。他的脸颊火烧一般。  
这只是让男人笑得更开心了，明显对于Alec 的尴尬很得意。  
他一定是决定可怜一下Alec，因为他指向高个男人拿着的小说，“至少告诉我是什么让你这么分心。”  
Alec向下看了看干净而洁白的封面。自从Simon把首版印刷的小说留在他家后，今天早上是他第一次拿出来一本。他之前既没打开也没翻看过。经过一整天的阅读，他获得灵感的希望比他当选美国总统的希望还要渺茫。  
他正拿着的是他的第一部小说，他18岁的时候写的，在之后的一年发表。他记得当它最终成型时，他有多骄傲。在他将其公之于世之前，他就像是养孩子一样地精心培育它。封面是纯白的，只在最顶端有一束颜色，就好像有人拿着一道彩虹的尾端，将其横甩过纯白的天空。  
整部小说最奇特的却在于作者姓名用大字号的黑色粗体写在下方，在白色的背景下异常突出。Gideon Archer  
“哦，没什么好的。只是一本书……”Alec向后退步，试图翻过手腕，挡住封面。Alec不认为自己的小说是什么难以启齿的事情，远不是这样的，但想到这个陌生人，这个极具吸引力的陌生人要阅读他的文字，这让他的胃部紧张地扭动。虽然他永远不会知道这是Alec的作品。  
Alec动作挺快的，但这个男人的动作更快。他将小说从Alec手里抽了出去，翻了开来。“《暗影》？你也看Gideon Archer的书？天哪，就当我认为你不可能更辣了的时候，你再一次让我感觉惊喜。”男人被逗乐了，他没看向Alec，反而浏览着小说，眼睛因兴奋而发亮。“我爱他的作品。倒也不想让我听上去是个迷弟，但我确实读了他所有的作品。”男人微笑地看向Alec，一个温暖的笑容点亮了的整张脸，在眼角留下笑纹，他将手伸了出去，“我叫Magnus，Magnus Bane，你是？”  
Alec有几秒因为震惊而哑口无言，在他将自己的手伸进男人稍小的手掌之前，他先是看向Magnus的手，然后又看回他的脸。“我是Alec Lightwood。”他停了一下，接着说，“所以你喜欢Gideon Archer，恩？”  
Magnus好奇地朝着Alec的方向扬起了眉毛，“你不喜欢？”他举起书，他一边这么做，一边尖锐地瞪向Alec。  
Alec小声笑着，抓回了书，尴尬地来回摸过后颈，“我现在不再是一个很热衷的粉了。”Magnus看上去就要回应了，这时柜台后矮个子的咖啡师拿着一个纸袋和一杯咖啡，喊了他的名字。向她微笑着，他接过自己的食物后再次转向Alec。  
“好吧，Alexander，我真的很愿意继续这段对话，但现在有一屋子女士正拿着尖锐的缝衣针等着我，如果我让她们等的时间太长了，没人会高兴地。所以，也许你明天会在这儿，也是这个时间？我们可以再次撞见对方，那时你可以喝着咖啡给我讲讲你对于Archer先生不可理喻的不喜爱。”Magnus信心满满地看向Alec，就好像他根本不接受Alec拒绝这个提议。  
他是对的。  
“明天。好的，当然。我会在的。”Alec说，不能阻止一抹微笑出现在他脸上。Magnus已经在往外走了，Alec才意识到Magnus叫他什么，他在他身后喊道：“我的名字是Alec！”  
Magnus只是在他肩上挥挥手，也喊道：“明天见，Alecxander！”  
他完蛋了。


	2. 一点点酒醉、影射和初次约会

Alec怀疑地看向镜子里他的装扮。  
这必然是Isabelle挑的，她正满脸笑容地站在他身后。  
“大哥，你看起来超级棒！”她一边微笑着一边把他拉过去，整理好他的衬衫衣领。  
她让他穿上了丁尼布的系扣衬衫，坚持让他把袖子挽上去，“因为这样让你的手臂看起来特别棒。”，她还给他还搭配了一套黑色牛仔裤，而裤子紧到Alec不确定他还能不能脱下来。当他和Isabelle说的时候，她只是耸耸肩，然后告诉他保剑锋从磨砺来。“而且，”她咧嘴笑了，“如果有人特别想要把它扒下来，那就只能费点事儿了。”Alec没有回复，只是瞪着他的妹妹。  
他看回到他的床，上面堆着他的大部分衣服。Isabelle刚发现他和Jace今晚要去市中心浪，她就坚持要加入。  
她也坚持要打扮Alec。  
她经常说Alec不会打扮自己，而Alec又太爱他的妹妹以至于当她有要求的时候，他不知道要怎么拒绝她。这也不是说他不懂时尚，只是相比于穿什么，他总有更过的事情去关注。他觉得没什么理由就打扮一新着实没有意义。再说了，他也没觉得自己最喜欢的毛衣，虽然袖子上有几个小洞，和一条黑色牛仔裤就特别的老土。Isabelle显然不这么认为，她尝试过好几次趁他不注意扔掉他的毛衣。  
过去的一个小时里，Alec每两分钟就要换一件衬衫，因为她让他试穿没意见，而Alec只得翻个白眼之后服从，Isabelle最后让Alec穿了一件蓝色的衬衫，而他的床就堆满了被拒绝的衣服。  
“Izzy，你知道Jace只是让我帮他撩妹，对吧？”Alec朝着他的妹妹叹了口气。  
她还在整理他的衬衫，但是抬头瞟了他一眼，抗议地扬起了眉毛，“那就意味着你可以看起来不好看了？”Alec回了她一眼，“好吧，但你之后遇见一个好看的男孩子之后就会感谢我了……或者一个比较浪的。”她邪恶地笑了起来，朝他挤了挤眼睛。  
Alec抱怨地又翻了个白眼，他轻轻地把Isabelle的手从他的衬衫上拉走。她解开了衬衫扣子以便露出了Alec的胸脯，但露出的面积远远超过了他想要炫耀给俱乐部里某个陌生人的。Alec再一次系上扣子，身子转向了一个让她够不到的角度。  
不像是Alec，Isabelle喜欢打扮好自己，让大家瞩目。她穿了一条紧身的红裙子，落到大腿的中部，面前有一个直拉链拉到最上面。她墨黑的头发卷了大卷，扫在肩膀周围，衬托出她的脸颊。她化了烟熏眼妆和红宝石色的口红。她看上去美极了，但Alec觉得自己多半持有偏见，鉴于不论他妹妹穿什么，他都觉得特好看。  
Isabelle和Alec在Jace探进屋子的时候太有看向他。Jace先是瞪向床上堆成山的衣服，之后才看向他的哥哥，咧嘴笑了。  
Jace穿着他一贯的穿着：黑色牛仔裤，靴子和T恤衫，还有他标志性的黑色皮夹克套在最外面。他的金发在黑色衣服的衬托下显得比往常更加显眼。  
人们总会费解于Jace竟如他介绍的一般是Lightwood的一员，特备是当他站在他的手足身边时。由于是被收养的，所以他看起来一点也不像Isabelle和Alec。他的金发和异色瞳明显区别于他手足的家族标志性黑发黑眸。  
Jace刚过来和Lightwood一家住的时候只有三岁，Alec的母亲、父亲和Jace的父母在他们的青少年时是很亲近的朋友，当他们一天意外死于一场可怕的怪异的猎杀事件时，他们的律师联系了Alec的父母，告诉他们Jace的父母立下遗嘱说直到Jace成人前，都由Lightwood家族照看。Alec清晰继续社工将他送来的那一天，他当时五岁，觉得眨眼间就失去了全部的家人真的难以想象。  
Jace很轻松就融入了他们家，在Alec和Isabelle之间如鱼得水。Alec和Jace很快就成为了朋友，成长中一分一秒都在一起。Alec的生长期要比同龄的男生都晚，直到高中都还想孩子一样瘦长的。如果有人在走廊里调笑他的哥哥，Jace总是第一个出头的，用言语和拳头。反过来，Alec总是在学业上帮Jace以便让他不至于被父母找麻烦。等到Isabelle上学之后，Alec和Jace就总是一起保护她了，但Izzy是那种不需要别人帮忙，自己就能就地摆平校园欺凌的姑娘。  
就算是Alec比Jace年长，他却总是向往Jace和他似乎总是散发出的自信的自适。Jace具有非凡的个人魅力，从不怯于获得自己想要的，又是甚至会不顾界限，让Alec恼怒至极。这个世界上不再会与有另一个人像是Jace一样惹怒Alec了。  
Jace还在门廊，他带着一种邪恶的笑容看向她的手足，“好吧，你们看起来都像是要去撩人的。”  
Isabelle系上了她的高跟鞋，站起来之后缓慢而戏剧性地转了一圈，炫耀她的裙子。“我是这么打算的，但我不知道Alec要怎么样。”她朝着他的方向眨眨眼，他只得满是喜爱地翻了个白眼。他的弟弟妹妹好像总是可以可以在调戏他的时候获得无限乐趣，而他们最喜欢的话题就是他的性生活。  
他有时会好奇作为独生子，生活会是怎样，然后迅速意识到那样的话，生活会无趣很多。  
等他们都准备好了，三个Lightwood走出Alec的公寓，下楼到Alec租的车等他们的地方。作为纽约Times最佳销量作者有着很好的报酬，但是Alec一般不会宣传他有多少钱，也不购买很奢侈的东西，但当遇上这种情况，有钱就很方便。坐出租车或者乘坐公共交通工具去市中心就不是很具有吸引力的选项。  
Jace选的俱乐部就在布鲁克林市中心，一个叫做Pandemonium的地方。它前几个月才开张，却迅速地流行开来，成为了年轻人过夜生活的热门地点。路程很短，他们很快就到了夜总会门前。  
门前拍了一条街的长队，但是Isabelle直接走到了队伍最前面，对保镖施展她的魅力。她眨着黑眼睛和颤抖的睫毛，嘴戏剧化地嘟着。那个可怜的男人一点机会也没有。当她甜言蜜语哄出一条路来的时候，他的眼睛跟着她每一个动作。Alec和Jace在她背后交换了一个被逗乐的眼神。  
两分钟都不到，他就拉开帘子，无视了队伍后的抱怨和抗议，让他们进去了。  
他们刚走进门，就被一股热浪和烟雾击中，Alec暂时性失感。眨了几下眼，他的视觉慢慢恢复，适应了室内黯淡的光线。他等着自己不在耳鸣后快速意识到伴着音乐的重低音鼓点下，他怎么都听不到东西的。  
Pandemonium里面很大，吧台占了屋子整面墙。台座和沙发已经被一组组的年轻人占满了，台座也早就都是人，一些人一边喝一边开心地聊天，另一些已经搞到了一起。屋子里其他的人占领了巨大的舞厅。舞厅里摩肩接踵，大家都蹭着对方，随着喇叭里的鼓点跳舞。他们右边就有一个螺旋上升的楼梯，由门前的红绳子和站岗的体型健硕的保镖来看，它通向VIP特区。  
Isabelle抓着她两个哥哥的手，把他们带到吧台，给每个人都点了一杯。她递给他们后也拿起了自己的，互相碰杯后一口气喝了下去。Alec和Jace也是同样，液体快速而甘冽地滑下Alec的喉咙，让他的胃感觉愉悦地火热。他们一起又喝了两轮，之后Isabelle抓到了一个站在他们身边的男人的注意，被他拉着去了舞厅。  
Alec感觉愉悦却晕乎乎的，当Jace喝他的啤酒的时候和他一起站在吧台。他的眼睛扫过人群却没注意到哪个。Alec已经接受了事实，他一般不会在Izzy和Jace挑选的酒吧里看上哪个人，因为就算是在纽约，大多数同性恋群体也喜欢聚在自己的俱乐部。他的弟弟妹妹也多次提及要陪他去同性恋酒吧，但是Alec总是推脱，因为他知道他们不会特别享受那里。  
他总是知道他和其他同龄男孩不一样，但是他没有真的仔细思考过。他的朋友们总想出去玩，去撩妹，但是Alec就总是落在后面，也不能得到和他们相同程度的满足感。当一个他们曲棍球队的男孩不同于任何一个女孩那样引起了他的注意时，他这才意识到他和他的朋友到底有多不一样，但Alec仍然没有被此困扰，只是觉得自己终于将最后一片拼图插了进去。  
他先告诉了Isabelle，担心她会有别的想法，但是事实证明是他多虑了。她只是紧紧地抱住了他，告诉他自己以他为荣，然后开玩笑说他最好不要偷她的男朋友。他花费了一些时间才向Jace出柜，担心他弟弟会就此区别对待他，觉得他不那么男人了。最后Jace意外地撞见了Alec在屋里和一个男孩子胡搞（就是曲棍球队的那个），他在跑出屋子前竖了个拇指还他的哥哥笑了笑。  
他父母则是另一个故事了。  
他在高中快毕业前决定告诉他们，他记得他因为弟弟和妹妹的正面反馈而感觉很自信，并且对他爸妈也将要知道而兴奋。  
但当他告诉他们的时候，他没有收到意料之内的拥抱和积极回应。Maryse长久而严酷地看向他，Robert则是询问“是什么让他成了同性恋。”。家里对待Alec的氛围变得紧张起来。当Maryse和Robert要求Alec寻求专业帮助的时候，Isabelle和Jace完全无视了他们。  
Alec被他的父母狠狠地打击了，但他将自己投身于最后几个月的课程中。他更加努力的学习以便于让自己能够得到更好的教育，由此远离他的父母并支持自己的生活。  
他在过去的几年里都没有和他的父母说话，拒绝告诉他们他的小说。如果一个同性恋的儿子就让他们不满，那么一个他们同性恋儿子写的关于同性恋主人公的小说足以让他们心脏病发。而且，他的书是一件贴近他内心的东西，他不想让它被他爸妈的毒液所玷污。  
Jace和Isabelle赞同他搬出去，当他们成年后也加入了他，尽管他们没有直接和他的爸妈争吵对抗，但是他们的关系也紧张了起来，远不如从前。Alec感激他的手足哈他一起，每天都支持并且照顾着他。  
当Jace戳了戳他的肩膀，并且指向Isabelle的时候，Alec已经完全沉浸到自己的想法中。他看向舞厅，轻而易举地找到了她和她的男舞伴，她的红裙子像是灯塔一样，在人群很显眼。他和Jace都密切注视着男人，每当他对他们的妹妹过分友善的时候，都紧张地怒视过去，就算是他们都清楚地知道，如果任何男人给了她多余的眼神，她都能用高跟鞋锋利的后跟挤扁他。  
将自己的视线从Isabelle身上拉开，Alec转向Jace，而Jace仍旧瞪着Isabelle的舞伴。Alec决定试着转移他的注意力，他问他的弟弟：“这儿有你想要的人吗？”  
毕竟，他是来帮着撩妹的。  
Jace懒散地转向吧台，扫过周围的人群。里面有几个很好看的女人，全都穿着紧身瘦小的短裙子和高跟鞋。Alec发现有几个女孩看起来是Jace喜欢的类型，而且Jace明显也是她们的，因为她们中的很多都注意到了他并且站在了一起企图吸引他的注意。  
其中一个女人已经隔着吧台看了Jace有一会了，她一边调情一般地啜饮她的饮料，一边慢慢地向他们靠过来。Jace明显也注意到他了，并且朝着Alec快速地挤了下眼睛。他之后就晃着他的啤酒，自信地走了过去，开始交谈。Alec不知道Jace再说什么，但它看起来奏效了，因为她朝他微笑着，在他给她买酒的时候眨着眼睛。  
Alec朝着他的啤酒咧嘴笑了。  
他向吧台深处走过去，不想还在Jace身边晃，他找到了一个空位子。他叫了另一杯酒，想要拿出他的手机，意外地发现他的手笨拙地难以将手机从兜里拿出来。  
到了这个时候，他已经不知道自己喝了多少就，但他也不在乎，他现在比这一周都要轻松。  
DJ正在放一个金属摇滚的歌单，一个前40的混曲和经典舞曲。跳舞的人合着节拍扭动着身子。Alec看着他们，震惊于他们就好像是一滚波浪在海中翻滚。摩肩接踵、人贴着人，就好像是海水在潮流中打到岸边。他又被屋顶灯光达到舞者身上的方式所吸引，那让他们看起来宏伟而神秘，像是一圈非人的巨型颜色旋涡。  
他也许喝了太多的酒。  
他不在乎。  
他被一个男人打断了视线，也许和他处在一个年龄段，他站在他前面，挡住了水波般、带有魔力的人群。Alec让他的视线聚焦在男人身上。他很高，浅棕色的头发做了造型，远比Alec自己要费心。他体格健硕，宽肩，还有宽大的二头肌，并且他看起来知道自己有多吸引人。  
“美人，你好啊。”他嘟囔道，眼神毫不遮掩而饥渴地上下注视Alec，Alec提醒自己之后要告诉Isabelle，这件衬衫选对了。  
“看看是谁说的。”Alec含糊不清地调情，他喝得太多了以至于真的不会因为他说了什么而尴尬。  
男人咧嘴笑了，笑里带着胜利的味道。“我给你再买一杯酒，然后咱们就看看你这精瘦的身体在舞厅上能怎么样，你说呢？”他低着嗓子说，更进一步地贴近到Alec的私人空间内。他闻到了汗水和男人的味道，还有太多的古龙水。  
Alec朝着他咧嘴笑了，点点头。  
既然这么说了，Alec刚喝完男人给他的酒后就被拉到了舞厅上，他瞬间就被周围的人流吞没了。  
他们推过身边跳舞的人们，向前移动到了舞厅的中央。Alec除了一具具躯体外什么都看不见，所以他让自己闭上眼睛去融入他们。一旦他们找到了一个男人觉得合适的地方，Alec就急切地向后靠到了男人身上，他的后背贴着男人的前胸，他沉溺在身后那具坚硬身体的感触中。  
他放掉了这一周里缠着他的所有东西，他向后仰头，合着音乐顶胯，每当他这么做的时候，他都能贴到他的舞伴身上。  
他忘记了所有的截稿日期和写作中遇到的瓶颈。  
他忘记了他的弟弟妹妹小心翼翼看向他的方式和他对此的感受。  
他忘掉了他正经历的所有伤和痛，任由音乐带来的自由而毫无廉耻的感受主导他本身。  
他让自己迷失在音乐的低音中，允许它们带过他的整个身体，并跟着它们愉悦地扭动身体，如同一个线上的木偶，奴隶一般听从鼓点的指令。  
Alec模模糊糊地感受到男人揽过他的腰，把他搂得更近了，他还跟紧地握住了他的臀部，把唇贴到了Alec的脖子上，Alec只得转过头去让他更方便一些。他感觉潦草的亲吻和啃咬留在他肩膀和脖子之间，他为此呻吟。  
男人越来越大胆，当他在他的肌肤上吮吸、留下吻痕的同时，手摸过Alec的身体，手指滑进了他的衬衫前襟，又摸过他腰带上的肌肤。他的手越摸越向下……  
Alec转过去，正对男人的怀抱，让自己的前胸蹭过他的陪伴。他摄入的酒精给与了他勇气让他做出很多平常不会做的事情。接着醉酒，Alec将自己投入到一个粗犷的亲吻中，搂上男人的脖子，他们的胸一起发着热。男人比他要高，他稍稍弯腰，将他的手从Alec的腰际移到他的紧身牛仔裤后兜。他把Alec更近地拉向自己，严酷地索取着。  
他们亲吻时又啃又咬，火热、粗暴，不带一丝情感。  
不留情面。  
正是Alec需要的。  
他亲吻着男人，让男人回吻他。再一次迷失在这种感觉中。  
那天晚些时候，男人询问Alec他能不能带他回家。好吧……他也许也就让他那么做了。  
他在咖啡店遇见高个子、黑发、帅气之后（Alec，他严肃地告诉自己），Magnus直接去了他和Lydia租用的，用来按部就班走流水线的工作室。基地地下有一个工作是的，但是已经被其他忙于时装周其他项目的团队占满了，而且Lydia想要Magnus的流水线专门只做他的产品。  
工作间是位于曼哈顿市中心的一个酒店的顶层公寓。墙壁都是玻璃的，地板是珍珠白的，带有金色斑点，它们让房间感觉比实际的还有大。因为这是个顶层公寓，它还有一个极好的视线，可以看到城市，Magnus最喜欢的就是这一点。看向窗外，就好像你能够看出好几里，整个纽约就都在你的指尖上。他也是因为这一点选了自己位于布鲁克林的顶层公寓。  
房间和团队已经准备好了。策划人会将Magnus的手绘拿去编辑成成品；缝纫工将小布料连织在一起；组装人员将布料最后组装成套；最后的一步由三个女人负责，她们会在所有东西送去搭配首饰之前察看核实。  
这是一个上好油的机械，花费了他自己和Lydia一些功夫调配，但是他们真的以此为傲。  
Magnus将Lydia的更改交给了策划人，然后又交代了一些Lydia和他讨论出的意见。他们很轻松地采纳了Lydia的修改并且向Magnus展示了工作进度。  
他的流水线是由他自己的服装选择启迪，他推进了日常着装的界限，但仍旧算是社会可以认可的范围内。他的时装相比于“社会认可”更倾向于“推进界限”，但他仍旧尝试着作出表态，所以他觉得他会尝试着做得更大，比以往更大胆一些。他的流水线主要是男士服装，但他为了服装周也特地设计了几件女性时装，享受工作带来的挑战和多样性。  
他走进工作室，和他的每个女士都打了招呼，逗她们笑一笑，询问工作做得怎么样了。Magnus喜欢在工作时逗乐，不相信任何职业都应该是枯燥无聊，毫无乐趣可言。再者说，他的很多流水线一直都跟着他，他认识他们很久了。他进入房间的时候询问他们的生活和家庭。  
转完一圈，他晃荡到了工作室背面，那里有一堵玻璃门将主屋和里面的小办公间分隔开来。在里面，他能够看到他的助理设计师，也是他最好的朋友，Ragnor Fell正一边踱步，一边嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语。  
Ragnor的职业在时装圈里的正经叫法是首饰装饰师，他负责给Magnus设计好的成衣挑选搭配的首饰、挑选模特，打造好最后亮相在T台或者摄像师面前的完整造型。这是个异常重要的工作，因为如果你有一个时流的短上衣，却搭配了一双糟糕的鞋或者一条糟糕的腰带，就会使它们比衣服本身还要显眼。  
墙面被无数照片覆盖，照片包括备选模特，各种鞋、首饰珠宝和手袋还有Magnus自己的素描。在Magnus看来，它是一个色块和脸组成的万花筒，但他知道Ragnor有自己的系统，而且这么多年的相处之后，Magnus也知道最好还是不要质疑这个系统为妙。  
Ragnor背冲着Magnus，但是在他进屋的时候转了个圈。“我难以找到合适的首饰搭配女士晚礼服。我备选了三个模特，但我却找不到任何一双该死的鞋能合适她们穿的。”他叹了口气，这就是他的你好了。  
“亲爱的，这是条晚礼服，而且是超乎一般得美丽。我不想让任何人在T台上还会注意到她们的鞋。”Magnus随意地说。  
当他们一起工作的时候，尤其是当他们着手做一个大项目的时候，Ragnor几乎不会感到不知所措，但Magnus知道如何平复他。  
他们在大学里一直都是同一节课，两人将对方都推上了一个健康的竞争关系，由此成为了班级的前两名。鉴于他们现在都在企业里有了负有盛名的事业，Magnus在时尚基地企业，而Ragnor在Idris时尚公司，那种竞争是完全值得的。  
知道自己最好的设计一定是在自己最好的朋友一同才会成型，所以当Magnus被Lydia雇佣，一起做流水后，他邀请Ragnor与他一起工作。Ragnor立刻就答应了，离开了Idris设计，自此以后和Magnus还有Lydia一起只做了每一张照片、每一场展示和T台。  
Ragnor斜眼看向Magnus，明显是在判断他是不是疯了，之后他转身走了，嘴里低声嘟嘟囔囔的，听起来极其像是：“当然他们会注意到鞋。”  
“嘿！你个英国傻子，我听到了！如果你觉得任何一双鞋能好过我设计的晚礼服，你最好自己亲自当个模特，这样你就能告诉自己它有多好看了。”Magnus三心二意地回复，优雅地坐到Ragnor办公室里的白沙发上。  
他背冲着Magnus，仍在研究照片墙中的一张照片，但是Magnus能听出他声音中的嬉笑，“你不会想让我展示任何一件衣服的，我会比所有的模特都好看，然后我就要被逼着去任何其他的地方做模特了。但说实在的，不让大众欣赏到这些是件耻辱。”他上下比划过自己的身体。  
“那我的礼服一定是有什么魔法才能让你看起来好看。”他玩笑地回应。Ragnor转过身冲他竖了个中指，Magnus笑得更开心了。  
Magnus拿出手机看到他错过了一通Clary的电话。他赶快拨了回去，将手机贴在了脸侧。她在电话响第二声的时候接了起来。  
“Magnus！”她高兴地大喊。  
“你好啊，小甜饼。你在干什么呢？”  
Clary是Magnus的妹妹。当他被Clary的妈妈和继父收养的时候，年纪还小。他的父亲从未出现在他的生命中，所以当他妈妈突然病种的时候，她联系了她最好的朋友，Luke Garroway，恳求他在自己去世后照看她的儿子。Luke马上就答应了。  
就这样，Magnus成了他们小家庭的一份子。  
他比Clary大几岁，当他搬进去的时候，她只有三岁。他花了一些时间才能融入到家庭氛围中。被单亲妈妈养大又习惯于独立，他难于一下就接受Fairchild家中吵闹的气氛，他同时还想念自己的母亲，但他很快就意识到自己更喜欢一个匆忙而吵闹，满是人气的家庭环境了。  
他特别喜欢拥有一个妹妹的感觉，几乎是立刻就对Clary产生了保护欲，而这种感觉在他们越来越大的过程中也越来越强烈。  
“我得到了一个工作！”她在电话另一端快乐地说。  
“哦天哪，亲爱的，这太棒了！什么工作？”Magnus问道，由衷地开心。  
Clary六月刚刚从布里克林艺术学院毕业，为了不无所事事的，已经找了几个月工作了。Luke和Jocelyn一向支持她，就像当Magnus刚刚开始他的事业时，他们对他做的一样，他们都相信艺术的重要性。Jocelyn一向说她和Luke一定是把他们养大的时候做了什么特别正确的事情，不然她的两个孩子也不会都追求艺术类人生。  
“是市中心的出版社，Alicante出版社，你应该听说过。他们出版的都是都大部头！不管怎么说，他们想让我和作者们合作，设计他们的封面！我的工作说白了就是读完所有的书，然后为他们做设计！我超激动！”她解释道，字里行间满是兴奋。  
“我超为你自豪的，亲爱的！这太棒了！你告诉Luke和Jocelyn了没有？”Magnus已经知道了情况但还是问了一下。  
“你知道我们的约定，所有的刺激的新闻都先告诉你。”他能够听到她声音里的调笑，抑制不住自己也笑了起来。  
“只是检查一下。”他回答道，咧嘴笑了，“说道刺激的新闻，我大概也有一个。我遇见了一个男孩。”Ragnor冲着他的方面扬起眉毛，但没说什么。Magnus，尽管已经是个成年男子了，朝着Ragnor吐了吐舌头。  
Magnus一向清晰自己的性取向，所以当他14岁在晚饭上告诉他家里说他是个“随心所欲的双性恋”时，他们都说他们以他为傲，然后Luke让他把盐传过去。他的领养父母和妹妹没有区别对待他。Magnus猜想他们在他告诉他们之前就已经知道了，但也说明了他们是怎样的人：开放、有爱并且可以接受新鲜事物。  
Luke在他的生命中充当了很传统的父亲角色，包括瞪向每一位他带回家的男朋友，他会告诉他们所有人称呼他为Garroway先生，也会告诉他们他有一枚警徽和一把枪，如果他们中任何一个伤害了他的儿子，他会毫不犹豫地使用它们。Jocelyn总是会阻止他，笑着并且为她丈夫的行为道歉。  
Clary在她小一些的时候会过来询问他恋爱建议，现在有时也会这么做。她这些年和一些混蛋呆在一起过，他们中每一个值得Clary Fairchild的美貌和优雅，但所幸没人真的伤了她的心，对此Magnus很感激他们。他总是支持她，并且帮她度过这些感情，因为她是家人，没什么是他不会为她做的。他们从始至终都是最好的朋友，和对方谈论所有的事情。  
好吧，也许有那么几件事，他不会和她说，但她是他的小妹妹，没有必要知道所有关于他生活的事情。  
他把所有关于高个子、黑发、帅气（Magnus还是觉得这个名字比Alec更适合他）的事情都告诉了Clary，以及她多问的几个细节。Magnus从始至终回忆了整个事情，他怎么在早上的人群中发现他，并且之后真的撞到了他身上，Alec还拿着他最喜欢的作者的书。  
“Clary，他真的很好看。你知道一个好看的高个子男人，还是黑发，永远是我最大的弱点。我当时就想要让他穿上我设计的每一件衣服，当我的模特……然后再在我面前都脱下来。”  
Clary大声笑了出来。“我确定这是特别适合在咖啡馆干的事情。而且也特别适合和一个你刚认识的人做。”他能够听到一点点调戏在她的声音里。  
“我会让你知道在这个日子、在这个年级，要求一个人在你面前脱下衣服是被普遍认可的，特别是那个人看上去像是天使亲手雕刻出来的。”他都不用转身就知道Ragnor翻了个白眼。  
“等一下，你刚刚说他Gideon Archer的书？他也读了那些书？Mags，这简直就是集合了你喜欢的所有特点于一身！”Clary突然指出，“尽管，你也不知道Gideon长什么样子，他可能是一个还住在妈妈地下室的50岁老男人。”  
“我应该告诉你，小姐，你现在21岁，还住在咱们父母地下室。而且Gideon不会是一个恶心的老男人，他很年轻，极具吸引力，就是我的类型，我能感受到。”Magnus夸张地叹了口气，他的戏剧化让Clary如愿地在电话另一端大声笑了起来，“他也喜欢男人，因为，你读过他的小说没有？”  
Ragnor从他正看得墙上移过视线，他已经转移到模特照片了，并且怀疑地挑起一个眉毛，“你曾经某天强迫我读过，我不能说我不喜欢，”他被逗乐了，“但是，我同意Clary，你甚至都不知道那个男人长什么样。”  
Magnus刚把Clary的电话开到公放，就听到她凯旋地大喊“对的！”，他告诉他们可以一起去一边分享他们的见解。  
“我们就是开玩笑啦，我确定你神秘的、写小说的灵魂伴侣会刚好是你的类型，你们两个最终会一同坠入爱河的。或者，你可以嫁给高个子、黑发、帅气，因为他听起来也真的让人想嫁。”Clary笑着打趣道。  
Ragnor咯咯笑了，“好吧，我确定你们可以一起在明天咖啡店约会的时候谈论Gideon。你们可以开一个博客，一起写写同人，”Ragnor将他的手举到胸前，夸张地叹气，然后倒在了后面的椅子上，“多浪漫啊。”  
Magnus翻了个白眼，但是抑制不住跟着他的朋友们一起笑了起来，然后想着他明天就要和Alec一起喝咖啡了。除开他令人倾倒的容貌，他还有一些别的事情引起了Magnus的兴趣。  
“我也不想掐断这段兄妹间的对话，但是你哥哥是个很重要的男人，这个时候，很多人都需要他，所以我必须睿智地花费和他一起的时间。”Ragnor向还在公放的Clary喊道。  
“好吧，你们两个好好玩！打造一些时尚魔法出来！Magnus，几天后的家庭晚餐时见？”  
“到时候见，小甜饼。现在去告诉Luke和Jocelyn，你们一起庆祝你的新工作！”Magnus挂断了电话，转向Ragnor，Ragnor正看向他，带着令人恼怒的愉悦。  
“好吧，Fell，来一起搞清楚晚礼服的情况。”  
Alec一醒来就立刻后悔了。  
他对着透过窗户直射进眼睛的阳光闭死了眼睛，阳光让他已经酸疼的脑袋更痛了。他闭了几分钟眼睛之后缓缓地再睁开，让自己缓慢地适应屋内的亮度。  
他环顾四周，一片茫然。他给自己屋子的窗户安装百叶窗是有原因的，他痛恨早上照射进屋的大片阳光。  
前一晚上发生的事情不久就像电流击过金属杆一样朝他涌过。  
他正躺在一个奢华的白色床上，比他自己的要大得多。屋子环绕着他，更像是整个床环绕着他。所有的东西都是白色的，白色的窗帘，白色的地毯、墙壁和家具。屋里唯一的颜色是墙上的一张画。画是那种你会在艺术馆或者奢华餐厅里见过的那种高级玩意，它看上去就像是小孩子涂鸦，但却要花费Alec两个月的房租。  
他旁边的陌生人，Mike？他还睡着，所以Alec安静地滑下床，不想要吵醒他。他在屋子转了一圈，找他的衣服，从屋子里不同的角落捡起很多物件。最奇怪的是他的牛仔裤，不知道为什么它在灯罩上。  
Alec大概回忆起头天晚上Isabelle对其评价，忍不住安静地咧嘴笑了。  
他找到了除了衬衫的所有东西，就是昨天Isabelle让他穿得丹宁布的那件。他又找了几分钟，然后决定还是半裸着走出陌生人的公寓吧，他不想叫醒他的一夜情，傻子一样地站在屋子正中央，找他的衬衫。  
他走过走廊，进到厨房，没费心给男人留张纸条。就算是Alec做完过得还不错，但是他还清晰地记得昨天晚上男人在酒吧接近他时眼中狩猎般的眼神，他没那么想再见到他了。根据他对于这个男人的了解，他也不是想要投身于一段感情中的类型。  
再一次，Alec觉得，他也不是。  
他在前门发现了他的衬衫，就在门前地上的一堆东西上，Alec想要回忆其它是怎么到那里的，但却发现除了俱乐部，他就什么都想不起来了。  
也许这样挺好的。  
他快速穿上了衬衫，安静地走出了前门。  
他刚刚走到街道上，呼吸进新鲜空气，他就感觉好多了。冷空气像是一桶冰水一样击中了他，让他彻底清醒了，感觉焕然一新。他看向四周，意识到他离家不太远，大概走一个半小时。  
他一边朝着他公寓的方向走去，一边拿出他的手机。他刚刚开机，屏幕就被Isabelle和Jace的未接来电和短信占满了。他这才意识到他昨晚离开俱乐部的时候没告诉他们，他不常这么做了。  
一阵内疚洗刷过他，他拨回Isabelle的电话，来不及处理短信了。如果他真的了解他的妹妹，那么她多半已经组织了一个救援队，所以直接给她打电话是最快速的了。  
电话刚拨通，她就接了。  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood！你最好准备一个强到能防弹的理由不告诉我你昨晚上去哪里了，不然我向上帝发誓，我会赤手空拳谋杀你。”她说，声音里不依不饶的威胁让Alec呲牙咧嘴一阵。Isabelle有时候生气了，真的很像他的母亲。“你让我和Jace特别担心。我们找遍了俱乐部，打了你的电话一百万次，你明显是都无视了。如果你发生了什么事的话……”  
“Iz！”他打断道，让她别再说了，“我没事，我保证，我只是喝多了，然后，额……遇见了谁。”他为自己腔调里的羞耻而瑟缩。这是他的妹妹，她不会因为一夜情而错判他，“我在回家的路上了，但别慌，好吗？我真的很抱歉，不是故意让你们担心的。”  
Isabelle在电话另一端长长地呼出一口气，愤怒和抗争好像都随着她的声音消失了，“好吧，好的，这挺好的。我很高兴你没事，但别这么做了，好吗？我真的很担心。”她犹豫了一下，“昨晚玩得好吗？”  
他知道他的妹妹还担心他，但是她声音里玩笑的腔调慢慢回来了。  
他理解为什么她和Jace为什么会对于他的失踪这般反应。他有过一阵子，就在他告诉他父母自己的性向之后，他会一周好几个晚上都出去，倾向于喝过多的酒。他会毫无目的的饮酒作乐，随便去一个酒吧，喝到神志不清，然后做出一些第二天早上会后悔的事情。有时候他会随便和个陌生人睡觉，然后隔天给他的弟弟妹妹打电话，也不知道自己在哪里，甚至有一次，他被捕了。  
也有时候他会在一个早到荒唐的时间到家，晕头晕脑却愤怒地朝着他父母大吼大叫，直到Jace和Izzy醒来，把他带到床上。  
这是Alec生命中的低谷期，他不太喜欢回想那阵子。一旦他入学了，他就发现自己再次回归到正常。他遇到了Simon，开始了写作。他没有在柜子里了，他有了更多的自由，并且身心都知道应该怎么做。他在大学中不再喝酒了。  
事实上，他不再和父母住在一起起了绝对的积极作用，并且显著提高了他的精神健康。  
现在Alec已经不常常被当时致使他酗酒的情绪所控制了，但是他觉得应该是阅读自己之前的小说和他之前感到的压力混在一起，让他的大脑重新想起了那些痛苦的回忆。光是看在这让他弟弟妹妹经过的压力，他就要发誓更加努力让自己的情绪更加积极。  
“Alec？我需要过去接你吗？”Isabelle的声音冒进他耳朵里，关心再次充满了字里行间。他一定安静了好一阵子，迷失在自己的想法里，没有回答上一个问题。  
“不，不用，我挺好的。我正往家走，打算睡上一阵子，之后下午再去咖啡店。”  
“哦，对！你下午有约会！我等会过去帮你准备，好吗？”她问，声音里都是希望。Alec打算说不的，告诉Isabelle他自己能够打扮自己，但是想到一旦他这么做了，她的脸会耷拉下去，他就更加内疚了。  
“当然，Iz。下午见面吧？”他呼出一口气，被打败了。  
和Isabelle说完再见，他挂上电话，察看Jace的短信，大部分都难以辨认，喝醉之后的错误拼写让它们不可阅读，但每个短信都是相同的意思。你在哪儿？最后几个是今天早上发的，明显更加关心，也更加清醒了。Alec赶快发了一条消息解释发生了什么，说明他还好，Isabelle肯定已经给他打电话了，告诉他哥哥在哪儿。  
想要洗刷掉顽固不去的内疚，他插上了耳机，接续走回公寓。  
这个早晨干冷，让人清醒，是那种会在中午转暖的完美的十月清晨。这种天气是Alec最喜欢的。除开美丽的秋景，他还喜欢这种清晨偏冷，下午转暖的气候。很多人不喜欢一年中的这个时候，因为变化无常的天气难穿衣，但是Alec不管这么多。  
他过去总在秋天写出最好的作品，总是坐在校园里，他最喜欢的橡树下，拿着他的电脑，享受和煦的阳光。有时候Simon会加入他，在Alec工作的时候呆在树下或者带上一只足球，他们会在Alec需要休息的时候，来回传球。  
他剩下的路程平淡无事。对于一个周四的早上，早高峰还算轻松，就算是开车，也没有达到往常纽约的忙碌程度。他经过了几队成群结队的学生，看着他们说说笑笑，谈论他们的周末，妈妈会赶着她们的孩子去学校，早上要上班的人匆忙去他们的目的地。  
Alec不到一个半小时就到达了他的公寓。他步履沉重地走上楼梯，感觉醉酒的疼痛和筋疲力竭重新回到了他身上。在他关上门的时候，头怦怦地疼，他直接走到浴室，扒掉前一晚的衣服。  
他把水调得尽可能热，希望热水能够带走重新爬向他的耻辱和内疚。Alec不在对他是谁而感觉羞耻了，但到了27岁，一部分的他感觉自己应该和一个男人开展一段体面的、稳定的感情，而不是一个月随意和几个男人睡。  
他清楚地知道自己应该避免感情。不像是说他可以告诉他的伴侣他到底靠什么谋生，或者为什么他会把自己关在公寓里好几个小时，然后带着重眼袋和疼痛的后背出来。他近几年谈过一些正经男朋友，但是最后都得和他们分手，一面事情变得过于认真，而他不得不和他们撒谎，他痛恨这样。他在这些感情里花费了太多时间去担忧和内疚，但他应该和他们在一起开开心心的。  
他希望有一天他能够找到一个他告诉他自己工作的人，告诉他一个仅有少数人知晓的事情。  
Alec看向镜子里的自己，浴室里雾气逐渐弥漫，他用手擦过镜子，然后震惊地看向自己。  
他甚至不需要转头就能看见脖子上的紫色淤青。遍布他的脖子、胸部，向下，他的躯体上满是紫色的咬痕，有些更大一点，但它们都明显地盖在他苍白的皮肤上。这个俱乐部里的男人真的对他的皮肤下了一番功夫。  
他用手指轻轻摸过它们，时不时向下按过，他没发现一个新的，胃部都难受地拧在一起。他叹了口气，然后意识到他需要在Isabelle来之前全部盖住他们，不然自己就要听她永远念叨下去了。  
走进淋浴间，Alec开心地叹了口气，让热水打到肩膀和后背绷紧的肌肉上的同时也冲刷过他的担忧。他能够切身感到它们在放松，他的身体越发舒展协调。他打了一些肥皂在身上，感到揪成一团的结自己慢慢解开，他不再绷得紧紧的。他呆了好一阵，彻底洗掉所有昨晚遗留的痕迹，并且希望热水也能洗掉自己的回忆。  
当他洗了三次，用掉好多檀木沐浴露之后，Alec走出淋浴间，把自己擦干。他感觉脆弱而满足，他用一块毛巾绕过腰际，将另一块甩过肩膀，他之后走出了浴室。  
Alec穿上了一条牛仔裤，站在镜子前，再一次检查过身上的痕迹。他用指尖轻轻触碰它们，对轻微的疼痛咧了下嘴。它们发紫，嚣张地留在自己苍白的皮肤上。Alec后悔让这个男人对自己的脖子随心所欲了，它们太难盖住了。他从抽屉里拿出自己唯一的一件化妆品，一罐遮瑕，大量地涂抹到痕迹上。  
Alec对化妆品毫无概念，也不知道要怎么用它们，但是发现如果你有像是Simon这样的朋友或者Isabelle和Jace这样的弟弟妹妹，那么你最好还是盖住自己的吻痕。他记得他当时16岁，带着第一个吻痕回家了，之后他接收到了来自手足的数不胜数的调戏。他们戳它，指它，当Alec因为尴尬红了脸的时候像个小孩子一样咯咯地笑。  
Isabelle明显同情他，带他到药妆店，告诉他应该买哪个合适他肤色的遮瑕。Alec特别感激她这么做了，因为之后几年里，它在无数次和父母的尴尬见面中拯救了他。  
他刚来得及遮盖好所有的痕迹，就听见他公寓的门打开又关上，之后Isabelle就冲进了他的房间，没有敲门。  
“Iz！”Alec大喊，从他床上前一晚留下的成堆衣服里抓起一件，快速套上。“你知道有一种公共利益叫做敲门，对吧？你在进入不是你的房间之前要这么来寻求许可。”  
Isabelle朝他摆摆手，说：“也没什么我没见过的，别那么紧张兮兮的。”  
她站在他面前，只是看着他。Alec突然开始感觉不舒服，她径直走到他面前，手紧紧揽过他的腰。  
“我真的很开心你没事。”她冲着他的胸膛安静地说。Alec立刻就抱住了她小小的肩膀，把她搂紧。她往后撤了一点点，好让自己能看到他的脸，“你还好吧？”  
Alec心头一紧，他的一时冲动居然导致了她如此的痛苦。她瞪大的眼睛里满是关切，棕色的眼眸中充满了强烈的爱意，却也夹带了难过。Alec讨厌他的行为导致了他的手足诸多负面影响。他给她一个他能够揍出的最真挚的微笑，把他拉近自己的胸口，亲了亲她的头顶，“我没事。”他在她的头发间嘟囔着。  
他们有这样站了一会，紧紧搂着对方，然后Isabelle拉开了两个人，微笑着看向她的哥哥。她不常向他人表现自己的脆弱，Alec知道她有多讨厌宣露自己的情绪，就算是对他。他也朝她安心地微笑着。  
她很快就恢复了，注意力集中地帮Alec挑衣服了，典型的Isabelle会做的事情。他不确定这是不是一个约会，但他都一样得紧张。如果Magnus发现Alec没有昨天看上去那么有趣了，怎么办？  
或者是Alec自己搞错了局面，其实Magnus对他根本没意思，只是想和他聊聊他的作品呢？  
Alec不确定他就能说得准Magnus是不是想多聊聊他的书，他对它们抱有如此大的热情，但从没和其他人谈过他们，除了那些由于特定的原因知道他的秘密的人们。在这些人面前，他就像是一座玻璃桌一样，一看皆知。  
他尴尬地站在屋子中间，让Isabelle在他身边走来走去，让他能出现在人前。她让Alec自己做头发，但在他弄完了之后，她有自己修改了一番，让Alec不明白她为什么不直接就都自己做了。  
“你刚刚说他的名字是什么来着？”她过了一会问，在他的衣柜里翻过他的夹克。  
“我没说过，”Alec装作很正经的样子，“但他叫做Magnus，Magnus Bane。”  
Isabelle愣住了，绕到他面前，眼睛瞪得和茶托一样。“不可能。”她眼睛瞪得不可置信得大，Alec只是继续迷惑地看向她，担心他妹妹会不会就此中风，“不可能！你要去和Magnus Bane约会？”  
Alec不知道发生了什么，但他几乎不敢问下面的问题，“Iz，谁是Magnus Bane？”他弱弱地说。  
Isabelle扇了Alec脑袋一下，就像是他疯了一样地看向他，又一次。  
“Magnus Bane独一无二的最好的服装设计师，像是，前所未有。他革新了男装时尚！他去年的红毯造型赢过了Givenchy！他因为他独特的风格赢得了数不清的奖项，并且改变了全球看待男装时尚的方式，字面意义上的！”  
Alec抬起他的眉毛，他假定他应该感觉刮目相看，但Izzy说的，他真的一个字都没听懂。他猜测“革新男装时尚”听起来挺重要的，但时装难道不就总在变化吗？  
不像是Isabelle，Alec没花过心思追潮流，这也就解释了为什么他昨天没有认出来Magnus。就Izzy谈论他的方式来看，Magnus听起来是个时装企业里的大人物，而且多半挺有名的。  
Alec从Isabelle还愣住的手中抓过皮夹克，“所以怎么，他设计衣服？Izzy，他又不是个电影明星。”Alec哼了一身，无视掉他妹妹的抗议，将皮夹穿在了T恤外面。  
“他也算是了！Julian Blackthorn在去年格莱美穿得那件套装让他比任何电影明星都出名。”她在Alec开始走出屋子的时候就突然不说话了，“你就要穿成这样和他去约会？你不能穿成这样！”她大声地抱怨起来，就好像Alec得穿着他最好的燕尾服去个咖啡店一样。  
“我昨天就穿着你讨厌的那件毛衣，但他还是约我出来了。”Alec放肆地煽风点火，带上他的钱包，远离开他的妹妹，继续走向大厅。  
Isabelle追上他，低声怒吼着。她看上去就像是个小孩子，Alec对此咧嘴笑了，进一步激怒了她。  
“是的，但……”Alec转过身，抬起一只手让她安静下来。  
“Isabelle，我爱你。你知道我真的爱你。但是我27岁了，如果我想要穿这件衣服，我可以这么做。如果我想穿这件衣服和一个翻天动地的服装设计师约会，我也可以。我很感激你在帮我……但是请别再帮我了。”他最后笑了出来，她冷漠地看向他，Alec担心了一会自己是不是太过了。他们看向对方，然后她的表情柔和下来，隐隐微笑着。  
“如果这没成，你俩最后没有结婚并且有好多特别时尚的抱抱，我永远不会让你走出这个屋子，除非是我亲自打扮你。”她说，插着胸，向前倾着身子，完全是一副自鸣得意的表情了，“要不然，我就自己去追他。”  
Alec大笑着，亲了亲她的额头，之后抛出了门。  
Magnus比他预料得早到了Jave Jones。  
今天早上的交通情况很好，他有没有早会，所以他睡了个懒觉，然后慢悠悠地收拾好。（按照流程洗了个全套，还有其他的。）  
他今天打扮得很随意，一件黑色的系扣衬衫，衬衫上装饰有红色交叉纹路，每个纹路交叉过的地方都点缀了一片金色的亮片。Magnus搭配了他最喜欢的一条黑色牛仔裤和他就要上市的一双黑靴子。鞋根有银色的搭扣，让鞋子带了点闪光。他没有染头发，还是原本的黑色，但是用发胶在头顶梳了个额发。  
当他到了之后，他和新来的咖啡师，Maia聊了一会。鉴于咖啡店不像是昨天那么忙，她告诉Magnus说她可以和坐一会，一起等。Magnus立刻就喜欢上了她，欣赏她极其直言不讳的性格和性急的说话方式。她不害怕直接说出自己想的，而且始终都是这么做的。  
当咖啡店的门被推开时，Maia正告诉他一个在曼哈顿市中心的，又小又偏，极其难找的地中海一样的地方。Maia还没转过去看是谁，她就脸冲着Magnus，嘴角带着一个邪恶的微笑，“看起来我应该走了，和这位高个子、黑发、帅气好好玩。”她站起来的时候对他耳语道，当经过Alec的时候，礼貌地冲他笑了笑。  
Magnus带着疑问，抬头看向男人，然后瞬间忘记了所有的想法。  
Alec穿得很简洁，黑色牛仔裤、T恤和皮夹，但是在Magnus看来，他就是行走的罪恶。他的牛仔裤裹在他的大腿肌肉上，刚刚好，而且Magnus只敢想想它会对他的臀部做出什么。他看起来像是直接从杂志上走下来，直接来到Magnus的桌前。  
当他接近Magnus的时候，他尴尬地笑了，坐下的时候脱掉了夹克。Magnus绝对没有盯着他的身体一直看的，没有。他再一次被Alexander Lightwood的美貌击中，并且不能让自己从他的脸上移开视线。  
在时尚企业中，Magnus一直都被长得好看的人包围着，其中有男有女。但是从没有哪个人像是这个正坐在他面前的的男人这样让他瞠目结舌。  
Alec尴尬地摩擦脖子手的皮肤，在Magnus意识到他自己绝对盯了太长时间之前就脸红了。他表现得像个变态，需要立刻停止他对于Alec脸部的深度研究。如果事情成了，那么他会在未来有大把的时间来研究Alec。  
“我可以给你照张相好向所有朋友证明天使真的存在吗？”  
好的，搭讪，还是一个烂俗的，总是一个和好的破冰利器。Magnus却意外地收获了Alec的笑声。他整张脸都被点亮了，一只手挡住嘴想要克制自己。他向自己咧嘴笑了，继续说了下去，“尽管，看这条裤子，我怀疑你是什么的天使。”  
Alec又笑了，这次能够精巧地朝着Magnus的方向翻了个白眼，“我就应该知道你会用这种影射开场。”  
Magnus用一只手捂住自己的心脏来表达愤慨。“影射？我？我从来不会。”Alec满是喜爱地摇摇头，笑他想要尝试讽刺。Magnus在那个瞬间就决定自己无论如何都有让Alec继续这么笑着。  
Maia过来给Magnus续杯，并且带来了Alec的。他朝着Magnus眨眨眼，退回到了柜台，冲着Alec的后背点点头，作出“他很可爱”的唇语。Magnus马上点点头，也朝她微笑，不想要Alec注意到Maia在他身后的荒唐举措。让你的约会对象发现你和咖啡师在背后八卦他可不是开启一段感情的方式。  
他将注意力转回到Alec，“所以，Alexander，我们直奔主题，怎么样？”  
Alec看上去有点被吓到了，接着他的恐惧转成了怀疑，“那是个黄段子嘛？”  
“亲爱的，如果我讲了个黄段子，你会知道的。”Magnus停顿了一下，他靠得更近一点，看向Alec的眼睛，“如果你想要放弃这次约会，直奔主题，你不会听到我抱怨的，你会听到我发出一些声音，但绝对不是抱怨。”  
一抹诱人的绯红抹上Alec的脖子，一直到他的耳尖。他在说话之前倾了倾嗓子，“额，我现在也挺好的。”他突然瞪大了眼睛，“不是会所我不想……做那个……恩……和你……但是……啊……”  
Magnus一只手指点在他唇前，止住了他，Alec立刻不说话了。当Magnus滑开他的手指的时候，他的全部注意力都放在用视线追过Magnus手指的动作上了。  
“不是说那不会是极其愉悦的，Alexander。我其实真的想和你讨论一下你对于我一直以来最喜爱的作家的古怪且令人费解的不喜爱。让我先警告你，如果你的论据不那么强有力的话，我真的会被逼无奈永远离开这个咖啡店和你这张漂亮的脸蛋。所以谨慎措辞。”  
震惊穿过Alec的脸庞，“Gideon Archer是你最喜欢的作家？为什么？”  
“好吧，除开一个事实，他的文字让我感到一种任何男女都没让我拥有的感觉之外，他的故事耐人寻味并且真实可见。在你读的时候，你一定也意识到了。”Magnus意识到他说得有点过分，但是Alec看起来就像是暗中能够欣赏他的幽默感的男人。  
起码他是这么希望的。  
“我是说，是的，他挺不错的。我很喜欢他之前的作品，但是新作品没有真的达到他的一贯水准。”他的声音在最后养了上去，就好像他对于他的答案很不确定，但他还是看着Magnus。  
Magnus在回答之前思索了一阵，“这我承认。我也很惊讶他最后会在《回忆》中让Bobby那么做，但是我想这还不错。我是说，Bobby已经爱上Dane了，但是Dane却有虐待倾向和控制欲，这牵动了我的心。但Bobby很快就意识到了，并且处理得非常好。”  
Alec低头看向他的咖啡，让它在杯子里晃动。他的眉毛因为沉思而皱在了一起，Magnus觉得他看起来像是个生气的奶猫一样可爱，考虑到Alec的大骨架，这是个很奇怪的联想。“但在《身份》中，Bobby又回到了他身边？我想这真的很不符合人设，而他永远也不应该让Bobby那么做。”  
“我觉得Archer先生是个现实主义者，并且知道有时候爱一个人会让你头晕脑胀。他意识到了它会让你作出疯狂的事情。他知道你会做出你后悔的事情。”Magnus回答道。  
Alec先是研究了他一分钟，之后才缓慢地点点头。“好的，我能接受这个说法，我猜吧。我只是感觉Bobby到了生活的这个时候了，应该再坚强一些，他已经知道Dane能做出什么了，他应该拒绝Dane的要求的，你明白吗？”  
就在那时，Magnus意识到Alec和他一样痴迷于Gideon Archer的书，他肯定从一开始就追了Bobby的全部旅程，而且看到他最喜爱的角色再一次投进他具有虐待倾向的男友的怀抱时，他就像是Magnus一样失落。Alec好像就和他一样地熟知Bobby和整套书。  
一个微笑慢慢地跨过他的脸，他抿了口咖啡，随意地让他金绿色的眼睛凝视进Alec淡褐色的眼睛中。  
“好吧，Alexander，作为一个不是Gideon Archer的粉丝，你知道的真的不少。我甚至想说，你是个和我一个水平的迷弟了。”Alec怀疑地朝着Magnus扬起了眉毛。  
“恩，真的？”他回应道，嘴角嘲讽地笑了。  
“是哒。”Magnus慢悠悠地说，夸张地拖长了尾音。  
他们花了之后的一个小时谈论Gideon的书是最好的，（Alec坚定地相信《暗影》是卫冕之王，但是Magnus反驳说《真相》蔡应该是压倒性胜利。）他们谈论过Bobby的成长，Magnus很开心地看到他是正确的，Alec是个和他一样的迷弟。他明显也很喜爱那些书，甚至比Magnus还要喜爱它们。  
Alec会用手说话，用大动作强调他说得所有事情。他一边挥着手，一边讲故事，而Magnus发现着令人费解地具有吸引力。  
而且每次Alec移动他的手指，Magnus都会吸引，有几次，他甚至要让他重复一下刚说过的话。  
当谈论到文学时，他满是激情，会提及一些Magnus以为只有他和Gideon才注意到的点。他很聪明，非常聪明，而且这体现在他说话的方式中。一点他开始谈论一个情节，他会不停地说下去，总是脸红着停下来，道歉说他跑题了。  
Magnus完蛋了。  
他看向手表，惊讶地发现他们谈乱了至少两个小时。和Alec谈话让他忘了时间，这很长时间内都没有发生了，他感觉他们几分钟前才刚刚到这里。  
Alec也注意到了他在看表，朝着它点点头，“你要走了吗？”  
Magnus真的很想和Alec说他不用走，他今天不需要做别的事，可以一直呆在咖啡店，和他谈论文学。但是不幸的是，Alec是对的，他要走了。  
“相信我，我最不想离开了，事情才刚刚开始变得有趣起来。”他眨眨眼，看到Alec又脸红了，“但是我有一个很重要的时装秀，有几件事情我必须今晚前做完。”  
Alec振作起来，“对的！我妹妹说你在时装企业里是个大人物。”他很快意识到自己说了什么，脸红透了。Magnus想知道自己会不会厌倦观看Alec因为尴尬而有的反应。多半不会。  
“我，额，她问我和谁出去，我告诉了她你的名字，然后她，好吧，她认出了，当然。”他结结巴巴地说，在最后害羞地微笑着。  
Magnus滑过整个桌子握住了Alec的手，“我最亲爱的，我们已经进展到告诉家人这一步了吗？你甚至都没带我上床呢！我会让你知道，我真的是个完完全全的传统人士。”他咧嘴笑了。  
Alec也笑了回去，这一次看起来有了一点新生的自信，“淡然我还没和我的小妹妹提及我们的婚礼，她只是追潮流，而且由于某些原因，也关注了男士服装设计师。”  
Magnus大声笑了，“我已经喜欢她了。”Alec回应以一个微笑，一个微小的笑容就在他的嘴边，也让他的眼睛眯了起来。Magnus对此也有反映，他的胃部感到一阵陌生而复杂的冲击，他和漂亮男孩在一起的时候从没有过这种感觉。  
或者和任何人一起出去的时候。  
“好吧，我确定她听到这个会很开心的。我要出门的时候，她不住嘴地谈论你。”  
“好吧，如果能算是个安慰的话，我也没住嘴地和咱们的咖啡师一直在谈论你。”他们两个转过去发现Maia已经在看他们了，一个难为情的笑容挂在她脸上，Alec朝他挥了挥那只没在Magnus那边的手，之后又转回来面对他。  
“我希望你说的都是好事。”他开玩笑，声音压得很低。Magnus几乎不能控制住自己不去当当场抓住Alec，径直亲上他的嘴。用Clary的话，不适宜在咖啡店能做的行为，警告一样地滑过他的脑子。  
Magnus痛恨适宜的行为。  
反而，他将他的椅子向后推，站了起来，走过Alec的椅子。他将一只手放到另一个男人的肩膀上，倾下身子，对他耳语：  
“哦，亲爱的，你不会想知道的。”他低声嘟囔着。他能够感到Alec在努力抑制不要颤抖，但不允许自己的脑子多想他能够对他再做些什么，就又能获得这种反应。  
他还注意到Alec的脸颊又红了，他朝着他眨眨眼，然后离开了桌子，确保走路的时候多扭动下臀部。当他经过Maia的时候，他朝她飞吻，然后推门出去了。  
他等到自己转过街角，不在咖啡店的视线范围内之后才靠着街道的墙，让一个巨大的微笑跨过脸庞。  
就算是Alec lightwood伤了他的心，Magnus也完全不介意。  
一点也不。


	3. 第三章：家庭聚餐、短信、第二次约会

Magnus摇摇怀里的红酒和捧花，敲响了房门，他小时候一直都住在这里。  
Clary立刻打开了门，她把红发扎在头顶，梳了个丸子头，咧嘴大笑着。她穿着旧牛仔布的罩衣，衣服上满是画画时甩上的一道道颜色。她的头发里还插着一只画笔，Magnus想，她一定刚刚从工作间回来。  
“Mags！”她把他拉进一个怀抱，Magnus开心地回抱，把妹妹揽进怀里。尽管他们每天都通过电话或者Facetime通话，但距离他上一次见到Clary已经一周了，当时他在做时装周准备，而Clary有了新工作。  
“嗨，小甜饼。”他靠在她的肩膀上，笑着说。Clary从拥抱中拉开身子，接过礼物之后回到了屋子里。  
Fairchild的房子坐落于布鲁克林区外的一条安静的街道上，街道两侧种满了树。这是纽约里一个让Magnus觉得自己已经不在城里的地方，他和Clary曾经在街上和其他孩子一起玩到太阳斜挂树梢，Jocelyn会这时候在门前叫他们回去吃晚饭。  
房子有两层，墙壁由褐色的砂土堆成，正面有一面宽大的落地窗。顶层最大的窗户里是一个空卧室，Clary和Jocelyn几年前亲自动手将它改成了一个工作间。不论白天还是晚上，你总能在里面找到她俩中的一个，忙着做新企划。  
Magnus最喜欢的地方是屋顶。  
Luke和Jocelyn买下这房子之前，它的所有者是一个现在已经过世的老妇，叫做Dorothea。Luke之前总喜欢告诉Magnus和Clary说她是个女巫，还在他们上床睡觉之前编人家的轶事。  
楼顶上，Dorothea留给了他们一个美丽的花园，花床和拱桥上满是药材和异域花朵。他和Clary过去常常从一排排植物中跑过，编故事赋予每一株植物魔法，记下来哪种组合是有毒的，哪种又是解药。  
当然，Magnus现在知道这屋顶上只有Dorothea用来烹饪的种种草药和植物，不存在拥有各种各样力量的魔法植物。但是花园本身对于他就是一个充满魔力的地方。现在是Jocelyn在照看花园，她总是开玩笑说Dorothea一定是投生到了这个花园里，只有这样，她才得以到现在都没有养死什么。  
Magnus因为回忆而幸福地微笑起来。他走进屋子。  
屋子里的装饰大部分都出自Jocelyn，她极具艺术性的笔触渲染了视野里的所有东西。画作挂在每一面墙上，精美到让你忍不住站近观赏每一笔颜色。它们让屋子看起来亮堂而具有活力，让你每到一处都仿佛进入了一个新的维度。其中有一些画是Jocelyn自己画的，另一些是Clary的作品，还有她几年间参展时从其他艺术家手上买来的。  
Magnus不论离家多长时间，都喜欢再回家去。这屋子本身一直都欢迎他回去，就好像他从未远离  
他听到有声响穿过走廊，从厨房传出来，他跟着诱人的香气穿过屋子，找到了他的家人。Luke和Jocelyn在厨房柜子那边笑成了一团，Luke正在切蔬菜，同时Jocelyn搅拌着火炉上的锅。当他走进去的时候，他们一起抬头看向他。  
“Magnus！”Jocelyn大喊一声，在围裙上擦擦手，然后把他拉到一个紧紧的拥抱中，“亲爱的，你过得怎么样？”  
Magnus朝着他的养母微笑，也紧紧地抱过她。他和Jocelyn的关系一直很好。刚开始的时候，他们之间有些紧张，因为Jocelyn不想让他感觉说她是来取代他母亲的，但又想要他感到被同等地爱和关怀着。他们最开始的几个月都笨拙地接近对方，如履薄冰，谁都不知要如何是好。直到有一天，Magnus受够了，他把她叫过来，向她解释说她现在是他的家人了，他永远不会忘记他的母亲，但他需要翻过这篇，并且需要一个新的母亲。  
由此，他们之间的母子关系顺理成章、自然而然地生成了，并持续到了现在。  
Magnus把红酒放到桌子上，然后从橱柜里拿出一个花瓶。“你知道，就策划我事业中最大的活动，感觉非常……膨胀。”他开玩笑地说着，同时放下玻璃花瓶，开始整理捧花。  
“你那天和Lydia的见面怎么样？她喜欢你的设计吗？”Luke问，还在切蔬菜。  
“她觉得挺好的，加加减减了一些东西，但没有改变原有的设计。这挺好的，因为我已经开始制作它们中的几件了。”Magnus最后看了一眼已经整理好的花瓶，然后摆在了桌子中间。  
Jocelyn笑道：“提前开始做准备？我把你教导得很好啊。”她绕到他身后，把手放到了他的肩膀上，“你定日期了吗？我知道你一直都想干这个事儿。”  
“我们选了！我选到了最好的时机，能让我的所有作品都得到很好的展示。”Luke大笑着，Jocelyn严苛地抬起眉毛，Magnus转过身，朝着她飞了个吻，“我会让你们尽快知道具体日期并且拿到票的，如果你们到时候还想去的话。”  
Clary加入了他们，她换下了罩衣，穿着一件干净的格子衫和一条黑色牛仔裤。  
她靠在Luke肩膀上，从案板上拿起一块胡萝卜，她把胡萝卜扔进嘴里，然后在Luke轰她走之前就转身跑掉了。“我们当然想去，Magnus！我想要在第一排，和所有的明星一起！”  
Magnus怀疑地看着她，“我不会把你安排在任何重要人士身边的。天知道你会告诉他们什么我的囧事。或者更糟糕的，你会带着我小时候的照片！那我就得直接坐飞机逃离这个国家了！”他夸张地大喊大叫。  
Clary撅起了嘴，凑过去企图扇他的脑袋。她跳上柜台，这样就能刚好坐在他旁边。而且坐在柜子上能够让她比他更高，这是作为一个1米57的小个子不常有的经历。“嗨！如果我坐在Orlando Bloom或者Leonardo DeCaprio旁边，我有远比你这个人重要的事情谈。”这一次是Luke朝着她挑起了眉毛，“……我当然会谈论你的时装的，需要帮你提升业绩。”她赶快改口道，笑着眨眨眼。  
Jocelyn大笑着递给她的女儿一叠盘子，让她放到桌子上。“你知道我们会去的，Magnus。而且别担心你的妹妹，我们会管着她的。”她停下了，点点她的下巴，思索道，“但如果我遇见了Orlando Bloom，我也不能保证自己不会做出什么来。”  
Luke翻了个白眼，朝着两位女士摇摇头。“我哪儿也不能带你俩去。”他看向Magnus，黑眸中闪着戏谑，“这样子的话，你就只需要给我留一张票了，我不会尝试勾搭任何一位你的潜在名人客户的。”  
Magnus大声笑起来，看向四周大家开心的笑脸。他喜欢回到家里，和家人待在一起。因为他的疯狂的日程表，他有一阵子没回来了，他向自己做出保证，过了累成狗的几个月，他会尽量多回家的，只要他还能保持理智。回到家里，轻松地融入到家庭氛围中让他感觉轻松了不少，卸下了之前他自己都没意识到背负着的担子。  
他们都移到了桌子上坐下。Clary告诉他们她的新工作，说了她在办公室怎么样。她这个早上确定了工作方向，她不停地说着她有多兴奋，工作有多好。她有自己的办公室，办公室有两个家里的工作室大，库存了无数的艺术用品，她用都用不完。虽然她还没见到任何作者，但已经安排了下周要开始见三位。  
Luke和Jocelyn都告诉了他们最近发生了什么，Luke开始做一个新案子，而Jocelyn在筹办下个月要开办的艺术展。  
他们轻松地回到了家庭生活中，就好像从来没有分开。Clary还是像个孩子一样，隔着餐桌踢Magnus的小腿，但每当Magnus想要给她找些麻烦的时候，她就无辜地冲着他笑。他们一般都会毫无恶意地拌嘴，冲着对方说些侮辱的话，Luke和Jocelyn也一般都会无视他们，鉴于他俩说的也都无伤大雅。  
当轮到Magnus告诉其他人最近在他的生活里都发生了什么的时候，Clary朝着他邪恶地笑了一下，然后大声宣布：“Magnus上周去约会了。”  
他冷冷地看向她，眼神中说着“之后有你受的。”但是她只是天使一样纯洁无辜地耸耸肩。  
“约会？”Luke说，嘴角扬起了一个微小的笑容，“谁这么幸运，恩？”  
Magnus摇着头耸肩，“只是一个我在咖啡店遇见的男的。”  
Clary朝着他扬起了眉毛，“只是一个我在咖啡店遇见的男的？”她不可置信地重复道，“你在电话上可不是这么描述他的。我相信我听到了类似于这样的话，是命运让我们相遇的，他有点特别，会是你未来孩子的父亲。”  
Magnus朝着他的妹妹翻了个白眼，“OK，好吧，他也许刚好是我喜欢的类型，我已经在策划我们的婚礼了，但是我想怎么也得等到甜点的时候再告诉你们我俩已经订婚了。”他讽刺地回应道。  
Jocelyn笑道，“所以他的名字是什么？如果他是你的未婚夫，那你是可以多告诉我们一些消息的。”  
“不是这么回事！他的名字是Alec，他非常高，很好看，而且他通读过你们都知道我喜欢的那几本书。”  
“他读Gideon Archer。”Clary说明，同时将一块土豆扔进嘴里。  
Magnus冲着她再次翻了个白眼，“我再也不告诉你任何事情了。”她只是微笑，朝着他吐舌头。  
Luke从自己的晚饭上抬起头来，“Gideon Archer？那不是你几年前特别喜欢的作者吗？”  
Clary咯咯笑起来，“就是那个。Alec明显也是一个迷弟。真是天造地设的一对了。”  
当大家都笑了起来的时候，Magnus环顾四周，也忍不住跟着笑了。  
“我需要换一个家庭。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，却也在咯咯笑着。  
Alec从冰箱里给Simon带了一瓶啤酒，给自己拿了一瓶苏打水，走向沙发。  
Simon伸展四肢，仰在整个沙发上，占领了全部的三个靠垫。Alec踢踢他的小腿，Simon在Alec径直坐下之前，及时地移开了，给他腾出地方。Simon不情不愿地看向Alec，好像想要说什么，但很快决定还是闭嘴得好。他无言地递给Alec手柄，Alec开心地接受了。  
当Alec早些时候从咖啡店回来，他发现Simon正盘踞在他的沙发上，一个人打游戏。他已经对于回家之后发现他的朋友或者家人在自己公寓里的事情见怪不怪了，所以他现在都记得把钥匙留在地毯下，并且保证冰箱里有吃的。  
他们打了一个小时的游戏。Alec一直都在赢，以往这都让Simon特别生气，但今天他只是耸耸肩，然后放下了手柄。  
Alec转向他，扬起一边的眉毛，“怎么？”  
Simon之后耸耸肩，“你的约会怎么样了？”  
Alec叹了口气，之后从他朋友的方向转过身去，“你是怎么知道我的约会的？”  
Simon起码看起来有些愧疚了，“额，Iz告诉我的，但……”他伸出一根手指指向Alec的胸口，“我是你最好的朋友。你的妹妹应该不需要告诉我你的约会的。”  
Alec再次扬起了眉毛，“你是对的。”Simon微笑着，释然了，“我妹妹就是不应该告诉你我的约会。”Simon肉眼可见地丧气了下去，Alec咧嘴嘲笑他。Simon扑向他，但是Alec反应得更快，他在他真的造成什么伤害之前就抓住了他的手腕。这只是让Simon更用力地挣扎，他想要推开Alec的手，试着将他压下去。  
他最后意识到他已经没力气了，而Alec还啥事没有之后就放弃了，Alec还坐在原地，完好无损，咧嘴嘲笑着他。  
Simon坐回去，也笑了起来，喝了一口他的啤酒。“说真的，约会怎么样？Iz说他是什么大牌设计师还是怎么着的。”  
Alec点点头，用手擦过胡茬，“是啊，他挺不错的。Magnus，恩，他挺时尚的。他对于时装很在行。”Alec闭上了眼睛，摇摇头，希望也许他晃够了脑子，这种话就不会从他嘴里溜出去，让他听起来不像个傻瓜了。  
Simon看向Alec一阵子之后点点头，勉强能够掩饰住他的笑容。Alec很感激他作出的努力，以及Simon没有试着对他的词穷作出评价。  
但他最好的朋友还是看着他，等着他再说点什么。“为什么你这么看着我。”Alec叹了口气。  
“还有事在烦你。发生什么了？”Simon严肃地询问。  
没有几个人能够看透Alec精心竖起的高墙，他一只手都能数得请具体有几个。他的弟弟妹妹能看懂他，并且永远不会让他优速隐瞒，但让Simon也算进这个圈子是Alec迈出的一大步了。  
尽管他想要那么做，但Alec就是不能在他面前隐藏住自己的感受。  
Alec叹了口气，他不想告诉Simon到底是什么在困扰他。他清楚地知道Simon一旦发现Magnus是他的迷弟而且读过每一本书的话，他会说什么。  
他会告诉Alec这是个坏主意，而且会说他应该要不放弃这段关系，要不诚实地告诉Magnus。他会告诉Alec说现在这样只会增加他的压力。而他现在面临即将来临的截稿日期，他绝对不需要更多的压力了。他知道Simon就像他的弟弟妹妹一样担心他，并且知道Isabelle在自己不听她的话的时候会让他来和自己沟通。  
“Si，没什么，我挺好的。”他回答的时候剥开苏打水瓶子的标签来避开Simon的视线。  
他余光里注意到Simon还在看着自己。他和Simon太熟悉了，他知道他最好的朋友会一直盯着他直到他开始谈谈这些事情，因为Simon太知道Alec了，也知道唯一一个让他敞开了谈论自己感受的方法就是灌醉他或者惹他烦。  
Alec瞪了Simon一眼，Simon坚持着。Alec呻吟一声之后屈服了。“我只是不知道我要怎么去约会，因为我知道它也不会有什么结果。”他低头看向自己的手掌，知道一旦自己抬头就会看到Simon眼中的同情怜悯。  
Simon意味深长地点点头，他在开口之前谨慎措辞，“谁说的就一定没有结果呢？”Alec犹豫地看向他，“好吧，明显Gideon的事儿会是个问题，但你让我知道了，你也让你的家庭知道了，为什么就不能让再多一个人知道呢？”  
这是大实话，Alec喜欢用化名，因为这意味着他还能在任何想要出去的时间里出去，坐在咖啡店里。他不会被图书大会或者疯狂的粉丝干扰。（他有几个疯狂的粉丝，他有时会和Simon花一个下午读他们的信，但是Alec不知道其他作者那里是怎么样的。）尽管有时在封面上署另一个名字会让他感觉像是一个害羞的、没出柜的青少年。  
Alec花费了很长时间才能彻底接受他自己，尤其是当他经历了他父母的反应后，他现在没有理由再去隐藏自己的私生活了。所以他为什么不能也这么对待他的事业呢，不再去隐藏它呢？  
Alec曾经想过这一点，他想过把所有的假象都取下，也许就让一个人全面走进他的生活，包括他的职业。  
他在毕业前一年有过一个男朋友，他们约会了一年半，他当时觉得他们的关系已经走到了他可以告诉另一个人了，他们的感情很深，也是第一次Alec觉得他知道了什么是爱。  
他真的就要告诉他的男朋友他的工作了，但就在Alec能说出来之前，事态迅速变糟了，让Alec不得不放弃掉他的计划。  
之后他就再也没有和任何人亲近到能够分享他的秘密了。  
Simon睁大了眼睛，他的表情明显在说他和Alec想到了一起去，“Alec，我真的很抱歉，你知道我不说他，我的意思是一个你真的能够信任的，一个真心待你的。”  
Alec后悔挑起这个话题了，他开始思考是不是直接告诉Simon到底Magnus是个什么情况要比现在这样该死得简单多了，他起码不用参与到一个他不想讨论的话题里。“是吧，我也说不清楚，我猜，到时候看看吧。”  
Simon看起来读出了画外音，知道Alec不想再继续这个话题了，就放过了它。他知道Simon不会告诉Izzy的，除非他真的很担心，而他现在看起来不像是那样。但他也知道Simon没有彻底放下这个话题，迟早还会再提起来的。  
他们无言地坐了一会，沉浸在各自的想法之中。  
就在Alec开始担心他和Magnus会过于亲近，自己可能最后会心碎的时候，他也意识到他刚刚遇到Magnus，八字还没一撇。他却又知道某种程度上，Magnus和任何其他男人都不一样。他在几个小时里让Alec产生了两年恋情中都没有产生过的情绪。  
他不能在这个时候抛弃掉Gideon这个笔名，否则他不知道都会发生什么。他已经这么过了好几年，Gideon是一个他不需多加担心就展示出去的一面。  
但现在，Gideon不但成为了自己生命中很大的一部分，也在其他人的生命中扮演了重要角色。遇见Magnus只是进一步证实了这个事实。他没有过着传统的名人生活，生活中没有小报记者、粉丝和采访有时让Alec忘记了他的书世界闻名。他真的没有意识到有多人熟读了他的故事。  
这些想法一出现就被他扼杀了，因为他知道一旦他深想，那种感觉就摆脱不掉了。  
Simon突然转向Alec，脸上挂着一个狡诈的笑容，“所以你们什么时候再见面？”  
“恩，我们没有真的……说这个。”Alec温顺地回答。  
“你应该给他发个短息，约他再出来！”Simon喊道，他注意到Alec脸上的表情，之后兴奋瞬间没影了，“哦，Alec。请拜托告诉我，你起码要了他的电话号码。”Alec只是耸耸肩。  
Simon打了他的胸口一拳，Alec握着他的手腕推开他到一个安全距离。“我错了！我没顾上，我分神了，他真的很……吸引人注意！”Alec感到自己脸红了，他希望它们能不再这么烫下去。  
Simon摇摇头，嘲笑Alec尴尬的表现。“好吧，我相信你会再遇见他的。看起来他是咖啡店的常客，所以你要做的就是多去那儿转转，然后你俩总会再遇见的。”  
“我不打算跟踪他，Si。”Alec不情不愿地回答。  
“我也没说你要去跟踪他，只是多去他可能会去的地方，然后等着看他什么时候出现。”他犹豫了一下，“成吧，大声说出来之后，我自己也觉得这就是跟踪了。”他暂停了一下，思考片刻，“哦！但是他多半想着你特别性感，所以当他发现你在跟踪他的时候，就不会被吓跑了。”  
Alec脸都白了，他瞠目结舌地看着自己的好友，“你觉得就因为他觉得我性感，所以他就不会因为我跟踪他而起诉我了？”  
“好吧，我就是这么和Izzy成为朋友的！我总是出现在她的工作地点，还有她和Jace住的那个瘆人的公寓。她一直撩我，然后，我们就……好吧，你知道我的意思了。”Alec闭上了眼睛，用手指按揉太阳穴，“你还有希望的，绝地学徒。”  
Alec呻吟一声，“首先，我不打算跟踪他；其次，停止用星战梗刺激我；最后，你和Iz互撩了四年，我也没见你再做什么，不要引用你和我妹妹的奇葩感情经历给我出主意。”  
Isabelle和Simon一直处于这种分分合合的不确定关系，但没人，包括他们两个，想要坐下来说清楚到底是怎么回事。他们不停地和对方调情，但又发死誓说两人只是朋友。  
只有Alec知道Simon对Isabelle的爱恋，他也保证对此绝口不提直到Simon自己准备好了。  
Simon耸耸肩，“会发生的，总有一天；美德，耐心是也。”他说，改变自己的声音好更像是尤达一些，之后他拿起手柄，继续打起来游戏。  
Alec快速走进拥挤的街道，对他撞到的人频频道歉。  
他十分钟之前和Isabelle还有Jace说他在午饭时和他们碰头，但却突然产生一针灵感，他写了下去，没注意到时间的流逝。  
他在过去的一周里有了突破，终于度过了卡住很久的情节。他坐在电脑前，就发现自己清楚地知道想要说什么，也知道要如何说它们。他一刻不停地写了几个小时，在一天里写的比过去几周里熬夜写出的全部都要多。  
Alec忍不住想这都是因为他上周和Magnus的对话。和Magnus聊天真是比重新读自己的书有用得多。Magnus提起了Alec以为没人看出来的点，他帮助Alec从一个局外人的角度审视并欣赏他的作品。  
如此这般和Magnus谈论自己的作品是一种解脱。Alec能够和他一同探索、谈过他的小说的不同方面，无须担心Magnus发现自己脑子里藏得最深的事情。他们之间的对话轻松地你来我往，这是Alec不常体验到的。就算是对方会引用令人难以置信地多的隐喻和各种梗，Alec真的很享受和他一同度过的时光。  
上次和Magnus的约会已经是在一星期以前了，Alec开始担心就算是自己真的如同Simon建议的那样，在Jave Jones遇见了Magnus，Magnus还会记得他吗？  
Alec把这个想法瞬间推出自己的脑海，把它放在一个小盒子里，把小盒子藏在大脑深处，尽自己所能无视掉它。  
他慢跑到餐厅，朝着前门外的男人点点头之后进去了。  
Taki是Lightwood家手足最喜欢的聚餐场所。他们还是小孩子的时候发现了这里。那时候他们的父母刚刚认为他们大到可以自己游荡在纽约街头了，他们那天半夜公交下错了站，又需要回家之前先吃点东西，就这么找到了Taki。  
现在，他们三个都住在附近，会尽可能多的一起来这里吃午饭。  
Alec一走进就看见了Isabelle和Jace，Izzy乌黑的头发和Jace的金发聚在一起，在餐厅其他顾客之间极其显眼。他们面对面坐在餐厅后面的一个卡坐上，他们总是坐在那里。当Alec看过去的时候，正看见Izzy凑过去想要扇Jace的脑袋，而Jace缩在座位里躲她，多半被自己说得话逗乐了。  
Alec也咧嘴笑了，他走到桌子旁。  
Jace听到他哥哥的脚步声，抬头看向他。“终于到了！Alec，你需要告诉她，如果她开始和Simon约会，她也会和他一样宅。”  
“我不会！”Izzy凶狠地说，又要去扇他的脑袋，他躲开了，“又不是我的错，是他让我看了他所有的疯狂的电影！”  
Alec讥讽地朝着他的妹妹笑了，“恐怕Jace是对的，Iz。你会变宅的。”他闪到一边躲开现在朝着他过去的拳头，坐在了她对面，Jace旁边的位置里，“你会有几身去漫展的衣服，然后把自己的孩子叫做Luke和Leia。”  
“Simon不会叫自己孩子Luke和Leia的，他绝对会叫他们Han或者Chewie什么的。”她瞪大了眼睛，绝望地把头埋在了手掌里，她稍稍抬头，当她听见Alec的笑声时，伸出一根手指头责备地指向Alec，“这都是你的错。”  
“没人强迫你跟他在一起。”Jace指出来，赢得了Isabele的一个可以杀人的眼神。他防御性地用手挡脸，嘴角仍带着玩笑。  
“我没和他一起。我们是朋友。你们都知道的。”她嘟嘟囔囔地说，“再说了，”她把注意力转回Alec身上，“你也没比我好到哪里去，你和他住了五年。”  
“啊，说到这里，就是你错了。”Alec狞笑着，推开仍指着他胸口的手指，“我拒绝和他看任何一部星战电影，所以没有和他一样宅。”  
Jace大笑着和Alec击掌，朝着Isabelle扬起了一个胜利的笑脸。她嘟囔着咒骂回应，并朝着他竖起中指。  
服务员来点单后，他们再次回归到对话中。Isabelle开始告诉他们她即将要照的片子，她确信她能够让顾客特别满意的同时推进自己的名声。  
Isabelle是Vogue杂志的首席摄像师。她原本学的工程，名列前茅，却在毕业后却没有从事相关工作，而且选择跟随自己寻美的眼睛，开始摄像。看着Isabelle，你永远也猜不到她有多聪明，但是Alec自信她的IQ远远高过他和Jace的总和。他们的父母并不满意，因为Izzy违背了他们的志愿，没有从事高薪工作，但他们的父母也从来没有考虑过子女的幸福。  
Jace现在是一位瑜伽教练，去年在市中心开了自己的工作室。完全就是Jace自己的审美，他觉得传功瑜伽太“温和”了，对他来说，不够劲。所以当他几年前去印度的时候，他开发了自己的瑜伽风格。他为一位老师傅工作量几个月，两个人一同将传统武术和瑜伽融合在了一起。  
Alec上过Jace的一次课，第二天肌肉酸疼，下不来床。  
他就再也没上过课。  
总的来说，他们三个都成了极其成功的人，特别说在如此年轻的年纪，又没有父母的支持。Jace总说正是因为他们没有父母的支持，才得以这么成功的。  
Alec忍不住赞同他的弟弟。  
他们三个都已经学会了依靠他们自己，而非像大多数孩子那般依靠他们的父母。他们适应了这样的生活。他们的父母在Alec刚离开家的时候插手了很多事情，他们曾经企图贿赂Isabelle和Jace和他们回家，许下了没有额度的信用卡还有很多奢饰品。  
但这样，他们也站在了Alec这边。现在他们三个都活得很舒服，对于三个20出头的年轻人来说，活得非常舒服了。  
过了一阵子，他们的服务员Kaelie过来给他们上餐。她是个娇小的金发蓝眼的姑娘，留着刺向四方的短发，她就像是Alec假象的精灵，小个子还有翅膀。她有着一个漂亮的微笑，任何一次Jace朝着她看过去，她都没错过。  
今天也是如此。当她把Jace的盘子放在他面前的时候，她朝着他眨眨眼，当她离开的时候，她勾引般地将手滑过他的手臂，Jace只是朝着他的饮料咧嘴笑。  
Alec和Isabelle交换了一个眼神，“Jace，你打算什么时候约她出去？”Isabelle抱怨道，“这儿的性张力太厚了，都要流到我的食物上了。”Alec嗤笑一声，但是Jace只是随意耸耸肩。  
“她真的不是我的类型。”  
Alec几乎把自己噎死。他瞪大眼睛，转向Jace，“她是个女的，这难道还不是你的类型？”他难以置信地问，用胳膊肘戳他的弟弟的肋骨。  
Jace看上去感觉被冒犯了，他之后报复地从Alec的盘子里抓了一大把薯条。“嗨！我会让你知道我还是有要求的！”  
“对的，”Izzy表示同意，“女性……而且还得是活着的。”  
Jace深思了一阵子，“好吧，我猜也差不多是这样的。我不知道，也许我也应该和男人睡的。我觉得这是一件起码得做一次的事情。”  
Isabelle和Alec都震惊地看向他，“真的？”Alec慢悠悠地怀疑道。有时候真的很难说Jace是不是在开玩笑。  
他满不在乎地耸耸肩，继续吃东西，没有察觉到他的手足的怀疑。“当然了，为什么不呢？也许挺好玩的呢。”  
Alec狡黠地笑了，“哦，是真的挺好玩的。”Izzy朝着他投过一个飞吻。  
又看了一眼Jace，她换了个话题，针对了Alec。她大睁眼睛，眼睛中闪着某种光，Alec也不知道他应不应该喜欢它。“说道和男人睡，Alec，你打算再约Magnus吗？”  
他翻了个白眼，决定无视她强拉过的话题。“你知道我没要他的电话。”他斥责地说，“而且，”他在她要插话之前打段了她，“我不打算跟踪他。”  
她现在越过他的肩膀在看什么东西了，而且笑得很狡黠。Alec歪过脸去看他，想要弄明白她在想什么。  
他不需要纠结太久。  
“哦，大哥，我相信是他在跟踪你，他刚走进门。”  
Alec以一种令人尴尬的，会扭断脖子的速度转过头去，他盯着门口的人群，很明显，他就在那里。  
Magnus是一个女人一起来的，女人个子很高，长相美丽，明显在笑着他刚刚说的话。Alec的视线滑过她，专注于那个男人。  
他的呼吸哽在喉头，他需要大口地吞咽空气。  
Magnus穿着一套栗色的裤子，他把裤脚完了上去，露出一窥古铜色的脚踝。他穿着一件白色的衬衫，但Magnus只系了两颗扣子，把一切都露在外面。几串各种闪亮的项链浮夸而美丽地挂在他的脖子上，让Alec很难从他胸前裸露的皮肤上移开视线。  
Alec看到Magnus后瞬间就滑下了椅子让Magnus看不到他。  
Isabelle摇着头，低声嘟囔着“男孩子们啊”。她尖锐地看向Jace，Jace叹着气，翻了个白眼，他之后拽着Alec的胳膊，把他拉出了卡座。  
“Jace！”Alec嘘声说，把胳膊从他的弟弟的手里拉出来。Alec不知道他为什么是这般表现，而且很明显这种行为也让Jace困惑不已。  
他的表情柔和下来，冲着Alec安慰地笑笑。Alec的焦虑缓和了一些，他深呼吸，紧张地摸着自己的胡子。“我们只是去到柜台，好吗？他也许都不会注意到咱们。”  
Alec点点头，试着平复下紧张的心情，但却没成功。他现在荒唐极了。他只是和这个男人约会过一次。  
但这是个美丽到炫目，让Alec难以呼吸的男人。  
虽然他只和他约会过一次。  
一次让他感觉非常、非常、非常好的约会。  
一个让他魂牵梦绕一整周的约会。  
他不应该像现在这样被吓坏了的，所有的事情都很顺，他只是需要冷静下来。  
Jace就要到柜台了，他回过头来看Alec跟上了没有。他告诉他自己没事的，然后跟上了他的弟弟。  
Alec靠着柜台，想要看起来很随意的样子，研究着桌子上的菜单。但现实是他在暗地里从眼角余光中研究Magnus，他现在离他只有几步远。  
离得近了，他能够看到Magnus的头发也挑染了栗色，来搭配他的裤子，还能看到他的烟熏妆、眼线和他黄绿眼眸的亮片。Alec还注意到他的口红唇色搭配他的挑染和裤子，也是暗色的。这撩拨得他有了不应该在一大人群中有的反应。他舔舔自己的嘴唇，发现嘴早就干了。  
Jace从他那边抬起头来，他也在假装研究菜单。当他看到Alec的表情之后，他笑了起来，“哥们，你都流口水了。”Alec将自己的注意力拉到Jace身上，下意识地挡住了嘴，等到他意识到他的弟弟是在耍他之后瞪了Jace一眼。  
Magnus和那个女人在kaelie那里点了外带。柜台上只有几个人隔在Alec和他们之间，如果Magnus转过头去，他就能意识到Alec在看着他。  
虽然Magnus没有转头，他旁边的女人砖头了。Alec因为被抓到而脸红了，快速移开了目光。拜托别让她注意到我在盯着看，他绝望地想。  
他斗胆抬头看了一眼，看到她凑过去和Magnus耳语。Alec只是几秒钟的时间装作他在做别的事情，而不是在餐厅里视奸Magnus。他赶快从柜台的一沓子单子里拉过一个小菜单，使劲地看。  
Alec一直看着菜单，却朝着Jace耳语道：“Jace，放弃任务，我觉得他看见我了。”  
Jace咯咯笑起来，随意地朝着Magnus的方向扫了一眼。他用肩膀碰碰Alec，然后笑着说，“太晚了。”  
两秒之后，有人拍了拍Alec的肩膀。  
Alec闭上了眼睛，整理好自己的情绪，之后转过去面对Magnus。  
“好吧，Alexander，这还挺意外。”Magnus低声说，Magnus用那种腔调说话让Alec从一个腻腻歪歪的青少年转变成了一个被撩硬的青少年。转变得特别快。Alec希望他的脸没有过于直白地将他内心的挣扎表现出来。“那么多人，纽约那么多地方，现在咱们却再一次意外撞见对方。”  
Jace因为Magnus随口就喊了Alec的全名而抬抬眉毛，但万幸地没说什么。  
“额，嗨，Magnus。”Alec回复道，冲着另一个男人尴尬地微笑。Alec想知道Magnus是怎么把自己变成一个青春期少女的。  
他紧张地把手指搅在一起。一时间没人说话。Magnus的朋友和Jace明显都在看戏，来回看他俩。Alec这辈子都没有希望过能够开一个传送门，把自己传到任何地方。  
Magnus转向他的朋友，“Catarina，你能不能当个天使，从柜台后那个可爱的姑娘手里拿过咱们的外卖，然后去外面等我一会吗？我马上就去找你。”  
她看了一眼Alec，然后又看了看Magnus，之后摇着头，满是喜爱地嗤嗤笑了，“当然了，Magnus，我就在外面。”  
Catarina转身走了，没再多说一个字，或者回头看一眼。两人之间又是一阵令人尴尬的寂静，Alec痛苦地感受着每一秒的流逝。但如果看Magnus嘴角的微笑，他好像没有注意到两个人之间的紧张气氛，或者他一点也不介意。  
Alec绞尽脑汁想要说什么，任何事情。“哦！恩，Magnus，这是我弟弟。Jace，这是Magnus。”Alec快速做了介绍，分别指向两个人。  
Magnus伸出手，“Magnus Bane，很荣幸认识你。”他自信地微笑着。  
“彼此。”Jace随意地说，坚定地握住了Magnus的手。Alec能够看出Jace在忍着不说什么，他很感激Jace选择在这个时候第一次克制自己。  
如果要Alec说要怎么让事态更糟糕一些的话，就是Isabelle决定这时候加入到对话中。  
“Alec！”她责备他，周旋在他们身边，失望地摇摇头。虽然Alec知道她是假装失望，但是从Magnus扬起的眉毛来看，他明显不知道。“你得是多无理，才不向你的……朋友介绍我。”她朝着Magnus扬起她最具魅力的笑容，然后坚定地握住了他的手。“Isabelle Lightwood，Vogue杂志。我特别喜欢你的作品。”  
Alec不知道他做了什么才招惹上这种残忍的惩罚。  
Magnus看上去被她的直白吓到了，但他很快恢复了，朝着她害羞地微笑着，“哦，我听说了。Alexander和我说起你了。”他说着，朝着Alec的方向眨眨眼。  
就算是Alec努力了，他还是无法阻止地脸红了。  
Izzy发出一声意外地笑声，“哦，他当然说了，他说了？那么Alexander都说我什么了？”  
现在看上去，他们三个都在很开心地拿他取乐，享受着Alec处在这种难堪的情景里。Alec不知道他是不是心够诚就能够让点裂开一个缝，然后把他吸进去。  
“就是说你对时尚有着可爱至极的品味，并且总是跟着最新的潮流，包括你自己引领它。”他指指自己，“而且我必须要说，他一点也没说错，你这身打扮真的很惊艳。”  
Isabelle低头看向她的蓝色牛仔裤，紧身高筒靴子和飞行员夹克，她之后戳戳Alec身侧，“我喜欢他。”她小声耳语，但还是让Magnus听到了，他嘴角上扬成一个微笑。  
她将视线定在Magnus身上，“好吧，你已经不能算是一阵潮流了，你引领时尚的时间远比喇叭裤出现的时间都要长了。”Magnus大笑着，Alec想要这辈子剩下的时间都在脑子里无限循环他的笑声。  
“好吧，亲爱的，谢谢你，你真是太好了。”他的眼睛扫过他们，最后停在Alec身上，“Alexander，你没告诉我你来自一个满是希腊男神和女神的家庭。不管你们是喝什么水长大的，我也想要几瓶。”  
Alec忍不住笑了，他想要用手挡着遮一下，也失败了。Magnus朝着他眨眨眼。“或者，如果你觉得可以的话，我们可以一起洗个澡，节约节约宝贵的液体，怎么样？”  
Jace和Isabelle窃笑，“我也喜欢他。”Jace表示赞同，冲着Alec的后背竖拇指，而Alec还陷在震惊之中。  
“现在，”Magnus继续说，“其他不适Alec的Lightwood，介意我借用你的哥哥一会吗？”  
Alec好不容易能够正常呼吸，又在想到和Magnus独处的瞬间失去了正常呼吸的能力。  
好吧，就算是在Taki中间最大限度的独处吧。  
Jace抓着Izzy的胳膊，“当然，”他咧嘴笑着，“我们在桌子那儿等你，哥们。”他拉着Isabelle一起离开了，Isabelle也就是笑声抗议一下之后就跟着他走了。  
“所以……恩，嘿。”Alec挑开了话。  
“你好，Alec。我相信我们已经说过这部分了，没有吗？”Magnus回复道，在指尖把玩着他的一个挂坠。  
Alec点点头，“是的，对啊。”他冲着Izzy和Jace坐的大概方向挥挥手，“我很抱歉，他们有时候就……太猛了。”  
Magnus咯咯笑了起来，是真的，咯咯地笑了起来。Alec会在他来得及再约他出门之前就死掉的。“真的没什么的，我觉得挺好的。而且我真的不是在奉承，你们Lightwood真的都……”他用手比划过Alec的身子，“很漂亮。”  
Alec摇着头大笑，“别说得太大声了，免得他们听见。他们尾巴已经翘到天上了。”  
“记住了。尽管不幸的是，有人的去告诉他们，他们已经没资格参加最性感Lightwood大赛了。”Magnus说，嘴角挑逗地扬起。  
Alec感觉自己的脸颊发热，但他没有理会，“我确定他们会心碎的。”他尝试着匹配上Magnus挑逗的语气，Magnus又笑了，大声而且真的，真的，真的很可爱。  
“好吧，Alexander，信不信由你，反正我不是来和你谈论你的弟弟妹妹的，不管他们到底有多迷人。”  
Alec的嘴角扬了起来，“哦？那你是来谈什么的？”  
“我有一个问题，需要你帮忙。”他慢悠悠地、脱腔脱调地说着。  
Alec内心欢呼雀跃，但他希望他没有表露在脸上，他压制着脸部表情，保持镇定，冲着Magnus作出他在压力下能摆出的最挑逗的模样，他感觉自己看上去多少有点神经错乱。  
“哦？虽然我挺忙的，但我可以看看自己能不鞥呢帮忙。”Alec笑着回应道。  
Magnus咧嘴，带着玩乐地笑了，“我上周和这个非常英俊的人一起喝了杯咖啡，但是我……有点走神，忘记要他的电话了。”  
Alec咬着他的嘴唇，“走神了，恩？我能理解你的意思。”他拿出自己的手机，把他放到Magnus手里，“那幸好这次你没走神。“  
“哦，亲爱的，“Magnus哼哼着说，“我现在的注意力已经被完全打乱了，但是我很努力地，使出杀手锏，让自己集中注意力。”他的手还拉着Alec的，唯一隔在两人手掌之间的就是Alec手机冰凉的屏幕。  
Alec笑着抬起了眉毛，“那你的杀手锏是……？”  
Magnus晃了晃他的手，把手机从Alec手里拿出来。当他输入号码的时候，他保持视线看向手机。Alec惊讶而又满是喜爱地发现Magnus的指甲油也和他的打扮搭配着。这个发现让他意外地微笑起来。  
他真的应该不再因为Magnus使他微笑而感到惊讶了。  
Magnus把手机递回给Alec，他把手放在Alec的手臂上，朝着他微微倾过身子、“亲爱的，一个绅士从来不揭露自己的秘密。”他轻轻捏了捏Alec的手臂，（也可能只是Alec想象出来的，但是他确定他看到他的眼眸加深了。）“联系我，Alexander。”然后他就与Alec擦肩而过，朝着Catarina走过去，她正等在门口。当他经过他们的桌子时，他朝着Isabelle和Jace挥了挥手指。  
Alec站在原地，震惊地，过了一阵子之后，他才让一个大大的笑容漫上脸颊。他走回到桌子，他的弟弟妹妹带着相同的表情看向他，Alec觉得那个表情应该被形容为疯了般的开心。  
他坐下，然后他们一个接一个地，三个人都笑了起来。  
Jace第一个不再大笑了，他用肩膀撞了下Alec，“所以，Alexander，怎么样啊？”  
Alec对这个名字翻了个白眼，却没有压制嘴角的笑容，“我很肯定你们两个都偷听了全部对话，所以你们都清楚到底怎么样了。”  
他的弟弟妹妹交换了一个眼神之后点点头，面无愧色。  
Alec解锁开他的手机，发现屏幕还在Magnus的联系人页面。。  
Magnus Babe  
他看到Magnus输入的名字，爆发出一阵笑声，吵到了旁边一桌的情侣。他三心二意地道了歉，之后又低头看向手机，笑得像个傻子。  
人生中第一次，Alec根本不在乎。  
Cararina在Magnus走出Taki前门的时候一言未发，只是和他一道沿街走过。她拎着他们的外卖带子，一边走，一边晃。  
下午干冷干冷的，午后的阳光照到混凝土上反射回来。阳光温暖，但是当阳光照到摩天大楼上之后，就再没有温度了。明显秋天已经来了，而且冬天也就要来了。Magnus感觉风吹透了他的白衬衫，他裹紧夹克，包住自己。  
他扫了眼Catarina，发现她面无表情，完全看不出名堂。  
“高个子，黑发，好看？”她最后开口问，她目视前方，却被嘴角小小的扬起出卖了。  
“你是怎么……Ragnor。”当然了，Catarina的丈夫会告诉她Magnus感情生活的动态。Cat和Ragnor几年前结婚了，到现在都无可救药地爱着对方。但不是说你一眼就能看出来，他们都不是外向表达爱意的人，但是Magnus已经和他们很熟了，足以看出来他们对对方的感情和投入。  
“他有一天提到了他了。”她不咸不淡地说，“我必须要承认，他确实完美符合这个描述。”她停了停，“如果天真无邪大眼睛和尴尬症是我喜欢的类型的话。”  
Magnus耸耸肩，“成吧，幸好它们是我的类型，是不是？”Cat怀疑地看向他，“好吧，也许不是。但Alec是什么类型，我现在就喜欢那样的。”  
Catarina大笑着摇摇头，“我就知道你要这么说。”  
Magnus搂过她，他们继续沿着繁忙的街道走着，“亲爱的，因为你是我最好的朋友，对我知根知底。”  
她在嗓子底发出一声赞同的哼哼，“幸运的我啊。”Magnus无视掉她讽刺的评价，把头靠在她的肩膀上，Catarina叹了口气，在他的太阳穴上压下一个亲吻，“我肯定是你最好的朋友。”  
“你知道就好。”他咧嘴笑着回答。  
没多长时间，他们就到了Magnus工作的地方，企业大楼高高地耸立在他们面前。他们走近前门，冲着门童，Francis，笑了笑，之后进了电梯。  
他们直接到了顶层，Magnus、Ragnor和Lydia的办公室都在那里。Magnus有时会震惊与他真的就在这里工作，就在最大的时尚企业之一的顶层，他属于这里。他的第一件办公室在三层，而且不能真的算是一件工作室，更像是一个只够他伸腿的扫帚间。  
他现在的办公室开放而宽阔。他有一个红木办公桌，（他绝对开过一两次权力的游戏的笑话。）而且大窗户占了整面墙。Cat把他们的食物放在了Magnus办公室角落里的座位上，Magnus同时走向电话。  
“Bane先生，我能为你做什么？”他的助理，Lily Chen，接过电话后询问。  
“宝贝，你能不能让Ragnor还有Lydia到我的办公室来？”  
“马上，Bane先生。”她高兴而有效率地说。  
“Lily，我告诉过你，你可以叫我Magnus。”他语气中略微有些责备。  
她犹豫了，“好的。抱歉，Ba……恩，Magnus。我会让他们马上过去的。”  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”  
几分钟之后，Lydia走了进来，跟着的是Ragnor。Lydia总是最为专业的那个，她穿着一贯的女士衣裤套装，头发扎成了一个完美无缺的马尾。Ragnor则是穿了一身三件套，却在进门的瞬间就脱下了外套，将袖子挽了上去。  
他走向Cat，亲了亲她的脸颊，“宝贝，你好啊。”  
Magnus正在拆开食物袋子，他抬起头来，“我的亲亲呢？”他自然而然地问，Ragnor站在他妻子所在的沙发旁，冲着Magnus飞了个吻。Magnus夸张地接过吻，将它放到口袋里。  
Lydia坐在了Magnus身旁的另一个长沙发上，微笑着接过外卖餐盒，“Magnus，你今天去工作室了吗？”她问。  
Magnus把今天工作室的情况汇报给她。他和Car今天早上买午饭之前过去了，所有的事情都按部就班地进展着。Ragnor和Lydia告诉他，他们今天早上的会议内容，并且通知他需要在这周晚些时候敲定展示中的模特。  
“我真的需要过去吗？你不能直接给我大头照或者怎么找的吗？”  
Ragnor难以置信地看着他，“什么时候开始你不想要和几百个长相好看的人呆在一起，选择哪一个要穿你的衣服了？”  
就连Lydia都看上去疑惑不解，Magnus摇摇头，“我只是不知道为什么我也要过去。对于服饰搭配，你比我更在行。”  
Cat隔着屋子研究起Magnus，“我想我知道他为什么不想去了。”  
Magnus扔给她一个警告的眼神，但是她坚持说，“今天我们去买外卖的时候，偶遇了高个子、黑发、好看。我从没看见Magnus走得那么快的，这还要算上几年前他在米兰看见那双独一无二的鲁布托闪亮亮的靴子那一次。”  
Lydia看上去还是困惑不解，“你从他身边走开了？”  
Cat笑了，“不是，我一告诉他说Alec在看他，他就径直过去了。”  
Magnus专心致志地吃东西，却小声嘟囔着：“这可没什么直的成分在里面。”他拒绝因为喜欢某人而被朋友们欺负。他在椅子里坐直身子，径直看向Ragnor，“Alec美好的品行和致命般好看的容貌与我不想和你一起敲定模特没有任何关系，我信任你们两个人，”他尖锐地看向Lydia，“彻头彻尾地。”  
Lydia严肃地点点头，“Okay，当然，就按你说的。”她严肃的外表被上嘴唇上一点几乎察觉不到的扭曲打破了。  
Magnus被手机提示音拯救了，他把它从口袋列拿出来，看向屏幕。  
嗨，我是Alec。咖啡店的那个。  
还有Taki’s。  
Magnus朝着消息微笑，将Alec保存进他的通讯录。他将Alec的名字录入为“高个、黑发、好看”，后面带着一个蓝色的心形表情。欣赏着自己的作品，他回复道：  
你好，咖啡店和Taki’s的Alec。  
屏幕下方显示出小气泡，表示Alec正在打字。  
所以你明天下午要做什么吗？  
抱歉，这挺唐突的。  
Magnus连通常会延迟的五分钟都没等到就回复了，发现自己一点也不介意显得过于急切了。  
你有什么打算？  
Alec的气泡立刻就出现了，紧接着是一条消息。  
我在想我们要不要再去那家咖啡店。我喜欢和你说说话，谈论文学和其他什么的。  
其他什么的？  
其他什么的。:）  
Magnus笑了。他喜欢Alec正在展露出的自信的这一面。今天下午他们说话的时候，明显Alec手忙脚乱，但他现在也表现出他能够在自己想要的时候掌控大局。  
Magnus喜欢这样的男人。  
当然，Alexander。我会明天和你见面，谈论文学和“其他什么的”。  
Magnus把手机收回到口袋里，抬头发现他的朋友们都带着一致的表情瞪着他。  
“闭嘴。”他嘘声道，接着吃午饭。  
Alec这次在Magnus之前来到咖啡店，他坐在后面的角落里，当Maia走过来的时候，他招招手，“嘿，Maia。”  
“嗨，Alec。点点什么？”  
“就一杯咖啡，谢谢。我在等Magnus，所以他等下多半也会想要一杯。”Alec记得Magnus上一次在这儿的时候说道他对咖啡饮料的喜爱。  
Maia点点头，“没问题，我知道他都会点什么。我等下也把他的带过来。”Alec道谢后她就走开了，Alec看着窗外等待着。  
他昨晚意识到他们没确定今天碰头的时间地点的时候，就短信联系Magnus了。Magnus立刻就回复了，并且告诉Alec他的日程表最近都很灵活，任何时间都可以，所以Alec就建议和上次相同的时间，在相同的地点。  
对于Magnus灵活的日程安排可以有一次解释，而Alec决定不那么想。  
他吓唬你这家小咖啡店的氛围。它的地方很小，油价的感觉，每个员工看起来都是真的开心能在这儿，而不是像Alec去过的其他咖啡店。他发现这家咖啡店很可能会成为自己新的最爱。  
也许可以成为他和Magnus两个人新的最爱。  
他和自己说他会等一两天再联系Magnus，但是他一到家，远离了他的弟弟妹妹，他的意志力就瓦解了。Alec从来都不明白玩那种约会游戏的意义。为什么你明明想要和他们说话，却要等上一段确定的时间之后再去联系他？如果是面对面的话，你肯定不会登上五分钟再去回复。  
但是Magnus昨天立刻就回复了Alec的消息。Alec尽量不去细想这件事。  
Alec被Maia的到来打算了思绪。她将两个咖啡杯放到桌子上。“第二次约会？”她咧嘴笑了，Alec很快就意识到了Maia说话的时候从来都不婉转。  
“恩，我猜，是的。”Alec回应，注意力都放在他的咖啡杯上。他抬头看向Maia，发现她正低头朝着自己微笑。  
“他看上去挺不错的。哥们，别紧张。”她轻轻打了一下Alec的肩膀，他也笑了起来。  
“谢了，Maia。”门口的摇铃响了，Maia和Alec都抬起头，看到Magnus进门。他也看到了他们，朝着他们走了过来。他坐在Alec对面之前亲了亲Maia的脸颊，“你好啊，Alexander。”  
“嗨，Magnus。”  
Magnus今天和之前三次Alec看见他一样，令人难以置信的好看。他今天上的妆很淡，穿了一件正装衬衫，袖子挽了上去，炫耀出他晒成古铜色的手臂。Alec已经意识到Magnus今天穿的这件衬衫明显是他的风格，衬衫点缀上了银色的亮片，当他走动的时候，整件衣服都会一闪一闪地发光。  
Alec忘记了一时间忘记了Maia还在旁边，他清了清嗓子，吸引过她和Magnus的注意。  
“如果你们还需要什么的话，我就在收银台。”她轻声说，走向小咖啡店的另一边。  
Alec又清了下嗓子，注意力全部放到Magnus身上。“我还是要为我弟弟妹妹道歉，一般人都要花上些功夫适应他们。”他窃笑着说，“其实，我都还在适应他们。”  
Magnus看上去被逗乐了，他自信地微笑着看向Alec，“如果这样的话，我就应该多和大家在一起。”  
Alec抿了一口咖啡，挡住自己的笑容，“我猜你会的。”  
“和我说说他们。”Magnus急切地要求，也喝了一口他的咖啡。  
Alec和他说了，他告诉Magnus更多他们的事情，告诉他Isabelle的事业和Jace对惹是生非的喜爱。他告诉他他们每周都会一起吃午饭，以及他回家后家里总是有人，因为他们总在那儿。他告诉他了他们童年尴尬荒唐的事，甚至还有不久前发生的疯狂的事情。Magnus大笑、微笑着听完Alec说得所有话，眼角都带上了笑意。  
反过来，Magnus也告诉了Alec他的家庭。他的养母和养父，还有疯狂的妹妹，他全心全意地爱着她。他告诉Alec他周游世界的见闻，因为很明显作为一个时装设计师，你会有机会到处旅游。  
他试着解释自己正在为时装周做的准备，但发现他需要先教Alec什么是时装周，因为他承认自己一点概念都没有。  
“你从来没听说过时装周？你可有一个Isabelle那样的妹妹。”Magnus询问，话里话外都是不相信。  
Alec耸耸肩，“我从来都没真的关注过时尚。我相信你也看得出来。”他说着比划过自己穿旧了的衬衫和黑色牛仔裤。  
Magnus的眼神跟着Alec的手，上下扫视他的身体，Alec因为他的关注脸红了。  
Magnus再次看向Alec的眼睛，“好吧，我能帮到你。你很幸运能和一个男士时装专家熟识。”  
“我不确定我能穿亮片出门，我更倾向于一身黑。”Alec调笑道，朝着Magnus的衬衫点点头。  
Magnus翘起嘴角，“一步一步来，Alexander。要达到这种时尚水准需要下功夫。你终归走到这一步的。”  
“所以你真的是……时装界的大人物了，是不是？”Alec能说出一两个设计师的名字，但是他也不知道谁或者什么算是“大人物”。他希望他之前好好听Isabelle谈论这些东西了，不然现在他也不会在Magnus面前仿佛一个傻子。  
“冒着自吹自擂的风险，我可以说我有些名声，尽管不是最有名的。”他回旋地说，摆摆手好像在赶走一些想法。  
Alec挑衅地抬起眉毛，从口袋里拿出手机。“我们来看看，”他大胆地说，打开谷歌，在搜索栏里输入“Magnus Bane”。  
立刻就又超过一万七千条搜索蹦了出来。  
它们中大部分都是关于Magnus的文章，声明他是几十年内第一位如此年轻就能达到如此成就的设计师。还有几篇文章预测了他可能推出的冬装流水线还有一些关于时装周的推测。  
Alec没有继续深入研究这些搜索，他可以等到没有坐在Magnus正对面的时候继续。相反，他将手机屏幕转向Magnus，带着沾沾自喜的表情，“你是对的，只有一些人知道你的名声。”  
Magnus脸红了。Alec现在明白为什么Magnus总喜欢让自己有相同的反映了。  
“好吧，我肯定不能直接告诉你这些，是不是？你会觉得我的头膨胀得比印度洋还大了。”Magnus反驳，重新自信了起来，“恩，我是说我肩膀上的这个头。”  
Alec愣了一下之后爆发出一阵笑声，“你真是太糟糕了。”  
Magnus看上去被冒犯到了，“我会让你知道我所有的梗都特别绝妙，Alexander。只是你天真的脑袋无法欣赏他们。”  
Alec试着让自己的表情看起来严肃认真，“我肯定我会欣赏你提供的所有事情，完全接受它们。”  
Magnus瞪大了眼睛，“你刚刚，”他停了一下，“Alexander，你刚刚是不是开了个玩笑？”他明显是在逗Alec，他的眼睛里闪着挑逗的光。Alec点点头。  
“你继续让我感觉惊喜啊，Alexander。”Magnus说，难以置信地摇摇头。  
“好的那种，我希望。”  
Magnus咧嘴笑了，“最好的那种。”  
他们整个下午都坐在咖啡店里，交换故事，咖啡一杯接一杯地续。Alec记不清上一次这么愉快地和任何人在一起是在什么时候了。Magnus让他感觉轻松而愉悦，他让他感觉很开心。  
他让Alec想要冒险去做那些他之前想都不会想的事情。  
Alec有一瞬间想到对于一个刚认识的人来说，他的这些想法不太正常，但下一秒Magnus就因为他说了什么而大笑起来，Alec就彻底忘掉他的顾虑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新有点慢，但作者的每一章都很长（自我安慰）。这一章最后面，两个人开玩笑互相开车啥的，我也不知道自己翻译明白了没有。大概就是，Alec那句是说，他能接受所有Magnus提供的，包括之前的……头……（这么说怎么突然有些羞耻）。希望大家食用愉快。


	4. 知己，中央公园和大富翁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知己，中央公园和大富翁

Simon和Alec走出电梯，站在Alicante出版社宽阔的大厅里。  
出版社办公楼的外围是灰色的，全部由混凝土构造。大厦的外围与富有生机和活力的内在相比，简直不值一提。大厅后面有几个小咖啡机，衬得整个大厅更加宽敞而明亮。大厅的地板干净至极，朝着他们反射过浅绿色的光。大厅里还有几面展示用的玻璃墙。  
屋子被几个聚齐在一角的小隔间分开，隔间里的桌子拼在一起，互相对着。Simon给Alec解释说这样员工都面对面坐着，可以促进大家相互合作，刺激创新性思维。这样的设计让Alec想起幼儿园教室。  
屋子周围立了几根大柱子，珠子表面像是特意雕刻过的大理石一般是银白色的，很好看。由于大厅没有使用墙壁作为隔断，也没有其他贯穿房间的大家具，显得几根柱子格外突出。整个地方营造了一个安详和平的工作环境，Alec不自觉地想要放轻脚步，以便不打扰到这里的清净。  
就在电梯间前方有一个玻璃制的大接待桌，Alec猜测它左边的一片区域则是休息区。  
Maureen Brown，她的名牌上这么写的，是Alicante的秘书长。她是个年轻而漂亮的女性，有着大大的棕色眼睛和黑色卷发。她在他们走到接待桌的时候，抬头朝他们微笑。她看了一眼Simon后说：“Lewis先生，您来得正好。我去通知他们您已经到了。”她拿起手边的电话，简要地说了几句话后便挂断了。整个过程用了不到30秒，让Alec大开眼界。  
她瞟了一眼Alec，说：“你今天带来的是哪位？”  
Simon朝着她腼腆地笑了一下，多半是想要试着调一下请，起码Alec是这么猜测的。Alec朝着自己的拳头咳嗽了一声，掩饰住自己被逗乐的表情。Simon无视了他，接着说，“这是我的新助理，Alec Lightwood。他会跟着我一起参加今天的会议。”  
Maureen谨慎地从头到脚地审视Alec，她之后说：“您知道规矩的，无关人等不能参会，除非有正规文件批示。Lewis先生，你也知道的，这些会议都会涉及敏感信息……”  
Simon把手肘架到了桌子上，向前倾过身子，离Maureen更近一些。“我觉得批示不成问题的，是不是？Archer先生特地嘱咐要让Lightwood先生参加会议，要带他熟悉一下业务。”他夸张地停顿了一下，Alec得使劲忍住才能不翻白眼，“但如果他发现自己新来的编辑助理被拒绝门外，不能参加到他最新一部小说的洽谈会议，他肯定不乐意。我真的不想把这种消息汇报给他。”  
他把事情说得过于严重了，但看起来这么做有用。Maureen看起来很苦恼，不论是由于Simon的脸离得太近了，还是想到她会让Gideon Archer不满意。  
Simon的诡计奏效了，她几乎是立刻蹦了起来，投入到行动之中。  
“当然，”她轻轻拍了下手，“我马上给Lightwood先生申请文件，用不了多长时间的。我很抱歉。”她在桌子后忙了起来，飞快地找寻着文书。  
Alec叹了口气，朝着Simon摇头，而Simon只是无辜地耸耸肩。他把手放在桌子上，朝着女士真诚地笑了笑，“非常感谢你，Brown小姐。我们真的很感激。”  
她笑了一下，抬头看向Alec，同时仍在翻找文件。她的笑意转瞬即逝，“一切都是为了我们最成功的作者。”  
Alec愣住了，她肯定不知道他的真实身份吧？他的大脑飞速运转，快速滚过所有发生的事情，思考哪件事才导致了如今这个局面，他想过从几个月前到上周Simon着手给他做一个假文件之间的所有事情。那份文件上写明：Alec Lightwood：Gideon Archer的编辑助理。  
他们做得很小心。  
他们一贯很小心。  
他扭过头去看Simon，Simon看起来也很困惑，甚至还有点惊恐。  
“额……什么？”Alec忍不住惊呼一声。  
“当然是Archer先生和他的团队。”Alec没有接话，她便接着说，“也就是你了，宝贝儿。”Maureen看起来丝毫没有注意到Alec正经历的恐慌，因为她还在说，“没人真的见过Archer先生，但我必须承认，我从开始读他的书起就特别想见到他真人。”  
Alec缓缓呼出一口他屏住的呼吸，他的头脑再次清晰了一些，他勉强挤出一丝笑容。Simon走到他后面，把手放在了Alec肩膀上，捏了捏他的肩膀，向他做出无声的保证。“我们一定会告知Archer先生的，他喜欢听到读者反馈，所以如果他要是知道他在Alicante也有很高声望的话，多半会很高兴的。”  
Maureen告诉他们说Alec的文件已经通过了，她等一下就可以直接带他们去到会议室，之前他们可以在接待区稍事休息。  
“刚刚……？”Alec在他们离开Maureen听力范围之后开始说。  
“没事的，Alec，进展顺利。别担心。”Simon拍了拍他的肩膀，带他去到休息区。  
他们坐在扶手椅里，Alec环顾四周，休息区周围的三面墙都被当做了书柜，是Alec见过的最大的，每扇书架都有各自配套的一个梯子，就像是用在书籍成吨的图书馆里的那种。  
这间屋子里一定有数百本书，一个个书籍朝外，冲向Alec，Alec一一看过，震惊于这个纽约小小一角中的一家企业所拥有的文字量。  
Alec一直告诉自己，他迟早有一天要买下一座房子，把一整座图书馆都般进去，要带有梯子的那种，一定要这样的。他想象自己在里面闲逛一个又一个小时，一本接着另一本书地读过，时而坐在窗前的凳子上，瞭望乡间的景色。  
但当然，这是纽约，纽约周边唯一的自然景色就是中央公园，但中央公园又实在算不上什么。而且能够容纳一个图书馆的大房子的价钱也肯定远超Alec银行账户内的存款。  
“你有看到我刚刚是怎么掌控了整个局面吗？”Simon咧嘴笑了。自豪地整理了他的领带。  
“什么时候？”Alec逗他，“是你和人家调情的时候，还是拿Gideon Archer的愤怒威胁人家的时候？”  
“我没有威胁她。我只是提醒她一下他的影响力。”Simon反驳道。  
“我一点也不喜欢你把我搞得好像一个法西斯领主或者什么其他的。”Alec低声抱怨地说。  
Simon咯咯地笑了，“法西斯领主？这是个新玩意。但我把你搞进来了，是不是？”Simon咧嘴笑着，玩笑般地用胳膊肘戳向Alec的肋骨。  
Alec，好吧，是Gideon，Gideon从他的第一本书开始就一直在和Alicante合作，但却从来没有去过他们的办公室。Simon是Gideon Archer的代言人，总是由他出席各种会议，坐下来和各级代表商讨新小说的出版。这个世界把他视为Gideon的私人助理，Alec觉得看在Simon帮了他多少的份上，这么想也没毛病。  
Simon总是告诉Alec，他很乐意做这些事情，只要他还是Alec的主编辑。Alec只要每次都回复说说他永远是他的主编辑，因为他是他唯一的一个编辑。  
因为他们一直都没能编出一个圆滑的话来告诉媒体为什么Alec不想要揭露自己的真实身份，现在这都已经成了网上一个热点话题，人们想出了各种荒唐可笑的故事来解释为什么他依旧不肯说出他到底是谁。  
Alec最喜欢的一个故事是几天前一个粉丝发布在推特上的。她猜测Gideon实际是一个独居的出世之人，住在山雾缭绕的深山之中，没有电话或者电脑与外界联系。她还说他多半整天在烛光下写作，其余时间都用来打理他的作物和牲畜。而且，最绝妙的是，他每隔几个月就用鸽子给Simon寄去自己的手稿。  
Alec朝着Simon翻了个白眼，“你知道我是什么意思，整个‘Archer先生肯定不乐意’这个事情，你让我听起来像是一个有钱的老男人，穿着天鹅绒浴袍，一边摸着他毛茸茸的大白猫，一边吸着雪茄计划毁灭世界。”  
Simon被逗乐了，“或者是一个中年商人住在一个全红的屋子里。”Alec扇了一下他的后脑勺，“Archer先生现在就要见你。”Simon接着用一种极诱惑的情调向他耳语。  
如果他们不是在一个正经出版社里，Alec就不仅仅是不出声地瞪Simon这么简单了。  
反而，他选择无视Simon，站起来，走过去扫过他面前的一个个书名。他认出许多他知道的作者，还有更多他不知道的。  
但这些书里，他唯一没看见的，就是他自己的名字。  
他扫视过去，用手指滑过一个个书脊，直到他来到他笔名姓氏所属的区域内，但是他的笔名不在那里。他困惑地放弃了，走回到沙发上。  
Simon示意Alec跟着他，“这边，我想让你看一个东西。”他带着Alec绕到屋子的另一侧，那里还有另一面墙，从他刚刚站的位置，这面墙被刚刚的第三个书架挡住了，这也解释了为什么Alec刚刚没看见它。  
Alec看过整个书架，目瞪口呆。  
整面墙都放满了精装书和标题报纸。其中有一本杂志首页和一份纽约时代最佳作者清单。成打的采访和简报，它们来自各种社交媒体。在下面是两层书架，一个放了各种不同的奖项，每个奖杯下都有各自的聚光灯打上去。  
另一个书架上只有六本书，每一本都是全新的首次印刷版。  
“她没开玩笑，他们确实爱Gideon。”他耳语道，声音严肃而令人生畏。  
“他们在《记忆》出版后建立的这里，我想是这样的，所以我猜这也就是最近一两年的事情。”手插在兜里，“这有点像个圣殿了，仔细想想真的挺惊悚的。”  
Alec疑惑地看向自己面前的整面墙，一个角落都不放过。他不能相信他正看着的东西。这家出版社出版过更有名的作者的书，一些他认为绝对比他更有名望的作者。  
但现在，这里有一整面墙向他致敬。  
他转过去恰好看到Simon带着一种最欠揍的笑容看着他。“所以，你觉得怎么样？”  
Alec得先调整好自己才能回答，“我觉得怎么样？我觉得……”他放低了声音，意识到周围有人能听见他，“好吧，我不知道我怎么觉得，但在这个大牌出版公司里有一整面墙上都是我的作品，这让人难以一下就接受。但我真的很高兴，可还是有一个想法一直出现在我的脑子里，告诉我说我想让我的名字出现在这里，我自己的真名。”他说完了，呼出一口他一直屏住的呼吸。  
Simon听到Alec的话之后笑得更开心了，但就在他能再说什么之前，他们听见了高跟鞋的脚步走向他们。Alec把这面墙从自己的脑子里推出去，他现在需要集中注意力于之后的会议。  
他们转过身发现Maureen拿着一个写字板站在他们身后。她走向前，将一个名牌贴在Alec的夹克上，之后走回去给他们带路。  
她真的极有效率。  
“Lewis先生，你到现在应该已经知道流程了，但我会再给你的助理讲解一遍。”Simon向她点点头，示意她继续，“Lightwood先生，你和Lewis先生在这次观览中会被送到艺术工作室，我们的艺术设计师已经读过Archer先生给出的试阅，所以她会有些问题的，这不消多说。”她带着怀疑的目光看向Alec，“我假定你也读过了？”  
Alec忍住笑，礼貌地回答：“我对它们很熟悉了。”Simon在旁边嗤笑了一声。  
Maureen接着说，无视了Simon的笑声，“很好，那么你和Lewis先生就可以一起回答设计师的问题了，并且向她简要介绍一下Archer先生对你提及的、对封面的想法。今天不用急着做任何决定。Archer先生为你们安排了更多地见面会，以确保能做到最好。你们有什么疑问吗？”  
Alec感觉他正在被一个老师责骂，Maureen之前满是善意的棕色眼睛现在正敏锐地看向他们。他觉得她一定不喜欢被威胁，或者被调戏。这提醒他之后要用这个嘲笑Simon。  
他还感觉自己忍不住要笑了，因为他过于紧张，也因为整个局面过于荒唐可笑。  
Alec之前从来没有表示过想要参加任何一个此类会议，或者任何一个和这相关的会议。他总是告诉Simon说他信任他的判断。他从来没有对任何一个封面不满，或者任何Simon作出的商业决定有过异议，事情为什么到了现在就变了呢？  
但当Simon上周向他提议说也许去看看这些流程都是怎么走的可以帮助他走出正陷于其中的写作瓶颈，Alec告诉Simon他也不确定这就能帮上忙，但他还是很好奇他写的东西是怎么从电脑里转到书架上的，所以他就想说不防试试。  
Alec现在内心怀疑Simon就是想让他来看看那面墙。  
他跟着Simon以及现在情绪过于严肃的接待员Maureen走进在这层深处的一间工作室办公室。不像是其余的玻璃墙，这件屋子的墙都是相同的银白色大理石，就像是外面那些柱子，让Alec看不到里面的景象。  
Maureen轻轻敲了敲门，然后走了进去。Alec环顾四周，立刻被震惊了。  
他不知道自己在期待什么，但肯定不是这样的。屋子被划分成了两部分，一部分整洁而干净，另一部分则是一片毫无规划的废土般的凌乱。那边到处都是油画布和油画颜料，画刷堆在角落里，而画着速写的白纸贴了满墙。一半的地板都被铺上了厚重的塑料保护膜，无疑是在保护地下昂贵的地板。一侧有宽敞的窗户，让大片的阳光投进来，天花板上还有聚光灯，以备自然光不够亮。  
另一侧则是一个现代式沙发和一个有着熊猫印花的小地毯。那边还有一个一个大书桌，桌子上周密地码放着各种东西，文件和小说沿着一侧排列整齐。  
一间屋子两侧截然不同的状态给人极其刺激的冲击感。  
一个年轻而漂亮的女人坐在桌子后面，她有着一头亮红色的头发，波浪般地铺在她的肩膀上。那是Alec能看见的全部了，因为她正低头愤怒地在纸上写着什么。  
Maureen声音响亮地清了清嗓子，Alec逐渐看出来她在脑子里有一个计划，而如果人们不遵守她的计划，她就不会很高兴。  
女人抬起头，看向站在Simon和Alec前面的Maureen。“Fairchild小姐，你三点钟的会议到了。”她告知她，然后唐突地转过身去走开了。  
桌子后的女人看向他们，困惑滑过她的脸，然后她睁大了眼睛。  
但是，让Alec不解的是，他最好的朋友脸上的表情与女人的一模一样。  
“Clary？！”Simon难以置信地说，同时女人也说道：“Simon？！”  
他们隔着屋子对视对方，时间长到Alec觉得他应该干预，说点什么，也许是问问他们到底发生了什么，而就在这时候 ，两个人一起爆发出一阵笑声。  
Alec觉得两个人也许一起都疯了。  
那人，Clary，从桌子后面冲出来，跑向站在屋子中央的Simon，Simon把她拉进一个紧到咯骨头的拥抱之中。  
Alec尴尬地还呆在门廊，不确定现在正发生什么。  
“你怎么……”  
“你是怎么……”  
他们再一次同一时间开口说话，两人爆发出一阵笑声，Clary示意Simon先说。  
“你在这儿做什么？我都不知道你也在这里工作！”  
Clary咧嘴笑了，“如果你能多给我打打电话，你就能知道了，Lewis。”Simon张开了嘴，多半是想要反驳，但是Clary朝着他挥了挥手，“我从欧洲回来之后完成了学业，我上周才被这里应聘的。”  
Simon点点头，“这也就解释了为什么我一直没见到你，我已经来这里七年了！”  
“也差不多是我上次看见的时间了。”她柔和地调笑道，锤了一下他的胳膊。  
“是啊，有一阵子了，是不是？我都不知道你回到纽约了！”  
“我从欧洲回来之后接着上学，但我一直都住在妈妈和Luke的老房子里。”  
Simon咧嘴笑了，“我记得那地方，记得我们……”Simon看见Clary尖锐地等着Alec就住了嘴。  
“Simon，请告诉我那是你的男朋友。”  
Simon止不住地咳嗽起来，Alec觉得是时候干预这段对话了。他走到Simon旁边，然后重重地拍了一下他的后背，朝着Clary伸出另一只手，“额……男朋友，不是。好朋友，是的。我和Simon一起工作。”他笑着说。  
Clary紧紧握住了他的手，摇了摇，“抱歉，我是Clary Fairchild。我和Simon是穿纸尿裤时期的好朋友。”  
Alec微笑着，“我是Alec Lightwood，我和Simon是在大学认识的。”  
Simon终于不再咳嗽了，他站直身子，看向他们两个。“这太奇怪了，我过去最好的朋友和现在最好的朋友在握手。我都不知道我是不是应该喜欢这个局面。”  
Clary摇摇头，“Alec，恩？看起来最近这成了一个很大众的名字了。”Alec不确定他应当如何理解这句话，但她在他来得及说任何话之前便将注意力转到了Simon身上，“不论咱们多长时间没联系，Lewis，你一点都没变。”  
“我永生不老。时光不能对这张脸做什么。”Simon打趣道。  
“那是婴儿肥。”Alec嘟囔地说。Simon瞪向他，而Clary则绕过他想要和Alec击掌。  
Clary走回到她的书桌前，示意他们坐到凳子里。“所以我能为你们两个做什么？”  
Simon突然正经起来，从他的手提箱里拉出来一个文件袋。Alec知道里面装着他下一本书的前十章，还有一些他们头天晚上吃外卖、玩游戏之前想出来的封面的方案。  
还有一封他以Gideon的身份写好的信，Simon参加任何会议的时候都会带着。信件里说明Simon全权处理每一本小说出版、发行和经济流动的所有相关问题，别人应该把他当做Gideon本人一般对待。  
Simon小心地把文件袋穿过桌子递给Clary，她打开了文件袋，花了点时间看过所有的内容，之后她看向Simon，“你是Gideon Archer的编辑？”  
“是的。”他自信地回答。只有这么多年和Simon相处之后Alec才能发现他略微抬高了声调，说明他其实在紧张。  
“Simon！这太厉害了！我真的不能相信！”她叫了起来，“所以这意味着你能见到他，对不对！”  
她的眼睛因为好奇而亮了起来，Alec感觉他整个人都僵在了座位里。  
他知道她肯定不会把这个身份和Gideon联系在一起的，他和Simon确保了这一点。他也知道Simon绝对不会出卖自己，不论是对谁而言。但他就是不能阻止自己在心理歇斯底里地大喊。  
“我见过，是的，他人很好。”他没有接着说，而是朝着她伸出了一根手指，“但是，我从现在开始不会再多回答任何一个关于Gideon的问题了。我喜欢我的工作，而且想要继续做下去。”  
Clary投降一般地举起手，“如你所愿，先生。但等到我告诉我哥哥我正在给Gideon Archer设计封面，他一定会特别嫉妒的。”  
Simon大笑了几声，“就确保你没告诉他任何事情就好，Fray。”  
Clary因为这个外号咧嘴笑了，“我肯定不会。”她和Simon交换了一个私人的微笑，这个微笑说明了他俩之间这么多年的信任和友谊。  
她低头看向文件，把几件东西都拉出来。“好的，回归正题吧？我已经读了开头的部分，而且我很喜欢它。我有几个想法，我很确定Archer先生也告诉你们他的想法了？”  
他们都点点头，“好极了！肯定会很好玩的，我们去工作室吧，我会告诉你们我是怎么想的。”  
Magnus按照惯例从他的办公室走到Jave Jones。对于晚秋来说，今天异常暖和，正是完美的时机让Magnus穿出他几周前买的混羊毛秋季海军外套。  
他把领子拉高，快步走向咖啡店。  
他和Alec开始在任何Magnus去咖啡店的时候见面，而最近这种见面越来越频繁。他会在结束掉一整天的会议或者行政工作之后去到隔壁的咖啡店里。Alec几乎总是先到那儿，坐在他们常做的位置上，有时候带着一本小说，却总是会点好两杯咖啡。  
一杯是他自己的，另一杯给Magnus。  
今天也不例外。当Magnus走进Jave Jones的时候，他立刻就看见Alec了，Alec微笑着看向他，从他们的桌子那边朝着Magnus挥手。他经过柜台的时候向Maia微笑，Maia冲着她快速地敬了个礼。  
“Alexander，亲爱的，是你吗？我几乎要认不出来你了，你今天居然穿了带颜色的衣服。”Magnus走过Alec的时候取笑他，轻轻拉了拉他的衬衫领子。  
“也向你问好，Magnus。”他咧嘴笑了，脸颊上带有一点点粉红色。今天他穿了一件蓝色条纹牛仔夹克，里面衬了一个森林绿的衬衫，搭配上他永远在穿的黑色牛仔裤和靴子。他衬衫的绿色映衬得他黑檀木一般的头发在白皙的皮肤上更加突出于人群之中。  
Magnus在工作中一直都能看见好看的人，但他还是在每次看见Alec的时候都对其倾倒，他可以不想要任何东西，却都想要Alec在他的一次时装秀中当他的模特。  
Magnus准备坐下，而这时Alec抓出他的手肘，阻止了他。“我在想，今天天气真的挺好的，所以，也许我们可以出去走走？我的意思是，如果你想的话。”Magnus低头看向桌子，看到Alec今天点了店里外带的杯子，而不是一贯的马克杯。他计划了这些。  
他真的不应该再对Alec做一些很暖心的事情而惊讶了，但一次又一次，Magnus都震惊于这个男人的贴心和温暖。  
他们在过去的几周里越走越近，愈加频繁地在咖啡店见面，而当两个人不在一起的时候，还总是和对方发短信。他们已经发展处一种两人都感觉很舒服的友谊之中。也许在Magnus这一边来说，他用了太多调情的暗示，但他们两个人现在真的只是朋友。  
Alec在他们第二次去咖啡店之后开始给他在一天中发一些笑话和一些随意的冷知识。他会发给Magnus他发现的新单词的不同释义，或者是关于他们正在谈论一些事情的几个事实。开始的时候只是零星几次，但到了现在，Magnus很少有一天不受到年轻男人的信息。  
反过来，Magnus也发给Alec自拍和照片，给他更新工作室对于时装周的最近进展。他知道他不应该这么做，他也知道一旦Lydia发现了，她肯定会一刀劈开他的脑袋。他的流水线应该保密到最后公开亮相，但是Magnus假定Alec也不是那种拿着他的工作进展曝光到网络上的货色。  
Magnus看向Alec展现在他面前的诚实的表情，他正告诉Magnus几件他在网上看到的事情。  
不，Alec肯定不会这么背叛他的。  
Alec的手还放在他的手肘上，而Magnus得非常努力去集中精力才能确保他之后几个字能被正常地说出来，“Alec，我很乐意跟你一起散散步。”  
Alec甜甜地笑了，从桌子上拿起两个人的咖啡。他把Magnus的咖啡递给他之后朝着他架起胳膊。Magnus肯定他那时候内心砰砰直跳，小鹿乱撞，但是他只是咬住自己的嘴唇，然后把胳膊环过Alec的。  
他们沿着曼哈顿的街道走过，啜饮一两口咖啡，交换着对方的故事。他们之间的对话已经从单纯的文学转向了其他话题，像是家庭、生活和学校。Magnus告诉Alec更多关于他家庭的事情，他被过继后有的妹妹疯狂而且大胆，但是他原意为她做任何事情，关于Luke和Jocelyn的所有事情，还有他对于他母亲仅剩的回忆。  
Alec也告诉他更多他弟弟妹妹的故事。他谈起他们的方式直接而单纯，他称呼Jace为“让人难以接受的傻瓜”，光是通过这些就可以感受到Alec有多关心他的家庭。  
Alec告诉他有一次他，Jace和Isabelle在他们还是青少年的时候开玩笑报名了一个空手道课程，结果却发现他们都很喜欢它。他们三个都上了几年的课，一直进阶到了黑带。  
“你有空手道黑带？你在开玩笑吧？”  
“不，我可以给你展示几招，但我真的不想让自己太尴尬的。”  
Magnus眨眨眼，“我很想看到你展示几招，Alexander。”Alec只是翻了个白眼，然后用自己的肩膀撞了一下Magnus的。  
“那你父母呢？”Magnus问道。他们已经走到中央公园了，坐在池塘边的一条长凳上。那边有两个小姑娘坐在水边玩着洋娃娃，她们的母亲则站在一边满足地看着她们。  
Alec搓过自己的手指，Magnus现在开始意识到这意味着他在紧张或者不舒服。他把手放到Alec的手上，真诚地微笑着看向他，“抱歉，我不应该问这方面的。我有时候说话不过脑子，我相信你也注意到了。”  
Alec把另一只手放到Magnus的手上，轻柔地用自己的拇指蹭过他的指关节，这个动作很小，但却又很甜蜜，Magnus怀疑Alec自己都没有意识到他在做什么。“没什么的，还好。迟早都要说到这个。”他停了停，梳理过自己的思路，“我的父母，他们没能很好地接受整个……同性恋这个事情。”  
Magnus握住了他的手，但是没有打断他。  
“他们觉得他们可以，像是，修正我或者其他怎么样。这真的很荒诞，鉴于这不是什么可以改变或者被修正的事情。所以我在18岁的时候离开家里，搬出去上学，之后找了个好工作。Jace和Izzy和我一起搬走了。我们之后就再也没和家里联系了。”他叹了口气，“这很糟糕，你知道的。因为他们终究还是我的父母，但是我宁可不和他们联络也不想再次重温他们带给我的感受。”  
Magnus感觉心痛，他现在只想把Alec拉进一个紧紧地拥抱之中，但是他不确定另一个男人是不是也想要他这么做。他转而更紧地握住了他的手，“我真的很抱歉这些事情发生在了你身上，Alexander。有很多残忍的人活在这个世界上，但当这些残忍的人原本应该是爱你的人的时候，事情就更糟了。”  
Alec向他悲伤地微笑，“是啊。”他气恼地站起来，拉着Magnus一起，“也说够我的悲惨遭遇了，接着走吧，我们正在蹉跎这美好的日光。”  
Magnus大笑着让Alec把他拉起来，他们一边走，一边无忧无虑地晃着手，突然，Magnus意识到了什么，“你说你给自己找了份好工作？”  
Alec愣住了，“额……是的？”  
“我认识你几周了，Alexander，而且一直都在谈论我的事业，但我觉得我没听你谈过你的。”Magnus的声音满是玩乐和轻快，尽管他是这的很好奇。他现在知道的唯一一件关于Alec工作的事情就是他有一个很开放的时间表，多半居家工作。如果这个漂亮而美好的男人居然是个连环杀手或者在闲散时间收集美甲亮片并在网上兜售的人的话，Magnus会非常失望的。  
Alec紧张地笑了，用没拉着Magnus的那只手刷过自己的黑发，“我可以算是一个编辑？像是，给小说或者其他什么读物的那种。我和我朋友Simon在18岁的时候一起进入了这个行当。”  
Magnus哼了一声，晃了晃他们握在一起的手。“一个编辑，恩？是我能知道的作家的编辑吗？”  
Alec因为一声笑声呛住了，他摇摇头，“不，恩，绝对不，就是一些没什么名气的作家，不是什么……大牌。”  
“你可能会很惊讶，Alexander，但我对于大的东西都很在行。”Alec一时间说不上话来，他呛得直咳嗽，之后才能笑出声来。他转向Magnus。  
“你，”他说，用一根手指戳向Magnus的胸口，“真是不知羞耻。”  
Magnus试图无视掉Alec的手在他胸膛上的感觉，耸耸肩，“我只是很诚实而已，亲爱的。当你能够很直白地表达自我的时候为什么还要多在社交礼仪营造的假象背后呢？”  
Alec翻了个白眼，但他的笑声中满是喜爱，“成吧，Magnus说什么都对，就这么办吧。”  
他们又在公园内溜达了一个多小时，因为不同寻常的暖和，公园内满是一对对的情侣和家庭，他们赶在下雪之前来享受最后几缕温暖的阳光。而当一个穿着公主裙的小女孩跑到了他们两人中间时，Alec向她行礼致敬，说道：“是我的荣幸，公主殿下。”，赞美Alec美好的灵魂，那时候Magnus几乎要当场向他求婚了。女孩开心地咯咯笑起来，向他抱了一下之后跑到她妈妈身边去了。  
他们的对话被Alec一阵持续打开的电话打断了，Alec道了下歉之后拿出手机，看向屏幕。  
“坏了，”他嘟囔道，“我得接着个，抱歉。”他再一次道歉，Magnus冲他微笑，告诉他没事的。  
“嗨，Iz……不，我没忘。好吧，也许我忘了，但是我很快就过去，好吗？”Magnus能听到Isabelle的声音由电话另一端传出来，她听上去可不怎么高兴，“Isabelle，冷静。别再冲我嚷嚷了我没有……是的，我理解，我是挺忙的，但是我会过去的。”他叹了口气，而她还在向他说话。“是的，是的，我明白。好的，一会见，爱你。”他挂断了电话，翻了个白眼。“妹妹啊。”他嘟囔道。  
Magnus咧嘴笑了，“她们有时候真的很难搞，恩？”Alec点点头，“我听出来你等下有事情了？”Magnus努力让自己听起来不很失望。理智上他知道他已经和Alec一起呆了几个小时了，他应该自觉让他去和他的家庭在一起了。  
但情感上他想要把所有的时间都花在和Alec在一起上。  
“是的，我的意思是我觉得我不需要过去，但是Izzy看起来认为我需要的。这是一件我们一直在做的蠢事。”他做了个鬼脸。  
Magnus挑起眉毛，“现在你挑起我的好奇心了。”  
Alec脸红了，“说起来挺尴尬的，当我们都离开家的时候，我们觉得我们需要创建一个家庭传统活动，你懂得。所以我们，恩，我们就开始另一个家庭游戏之夜？我们一周聚一回，一般都演变成我们全都喝醉了，然后在桌游上变得非常争强好胜，但，对，就，说起来挺尴尬的。”Alec明显是在躲避Magnus的视线，他看向任何地方，就是不看向他。  
这远远超过有点可爱的范畴了。  
Magnus拉过Alec的手，这样另一个男人就只能停在他面前。Alec还是看着他的鞋子，尽管他的脸红已经明显退下去了。“Alexander，这多半是我到目前为止听到过的最贴心的事情了。而且我听说过那么多贴心而甜蜜的事情，所以你在一个很严酷的竞争中胜出了。”  
Alec抬起头，脸上挂着微笑，“是吗？”  
“当然是。”Alec脸上的微笑逐渐加深，整个景象夺人呼吸地美好，Magnus再一次思考现在就让Alec和他共度余生是不是太早了。  
他们继续安静地走向地铁站。Magnus知道他和Alec住在相反的方向，所以他们需要在站台上和对方告别了。他真的很想和Alec共度一整天，牵着手一起探索这个城市。也许在什么地方停下来吃个晚饭，再喝几杯。如果他在昏暗的珠光下，手握一杯红酒，他将看起来多可爱的，唇上沾着红……  
不，Magnus不准许自己那么想。起码不是在他握着Alec手的时候。  
他斥责他自己如此的自私，在Alec的家庭想要见到他的时候只想把他私藏给自己。这么做是不对，也不公平。  
他们到了站台，比Magnus想要的快多了。太阳已斜挂在天边。他们走下台阶，穿过工作了一整天后想要回家休息的通勤人员。  
他们走完最后一阶台阶后都站住了脚，Alec的火车在左边，而Magnus的在右边，两个人都不想再多走一步。Alec不自觉地用拇指揉过Magnus的手背。  
他突然说：“你想去吗？”Magnus挑起了眉毛，坏笑着看向Alec，“去游戏之夜。”Alec赶快解释道，同时翻了个白眼。  
Magnus微笑着握紧了Alec的手，“尽管我想和你一起去，”他咧嘴笑了，“我也想打扰到你和你家人的时光，Alexander。”  
“这其实也不总只是家人，就比如说Simon总是过来玩，但就算他特别想要成为家庭一员，他也不是。”Alec做了个鬼脸，“而且他要是我的弟弟妹妹的话，就很奇怪了，鉴于他喜欢我妹妹。所以，”他接着说，“这不是一个家庭活动，所以如果你想要去，额，加入我们。”  
Magnus咯咯笑了起来，当Alec紧张的时候，他就会话多。Magnus觉得这实在是太可爱了，“你确定吗？”  
Alec点点头，给了他一个小小的微笑，“我确定。”  
Magnus感觉心里再一次小鹿乱撞，他觉得只要是在Alec身边，他怕是要一直这样了。  
“好吧，Alexander，带路。”  
Alec再去Isabelle家里的整个行程里都努力尝试掩盖他的紧张，但他确定他没能成功。他极其确定他们在地铁上的任何一个时刻，Magnus都会对他一直抖的腿说道一句，或者是当他们坐上公交后，Alec一直都在躲闪。但是Magnus没有，他只是坐在他边上，变现得极其淡定，非常完美，还很好看，冷静又好看。  
Alec需要控制住自己。  
他不是因为Magnus要去见他的家人而紧张，他按理说应该因为这个紧张的，他甚至都没想Gideon的那回事。他应该担心Magnus会在和他的家人谈话的时候，或者是和Simon说话的时候，他发现关于他真实职业的蛛丝马迹。  
但这个想法根本没有出现在他的脑子里。  
不，他紧张是因为他要带一个人去见他们，就像是一个青少年会因为带一个人见家长而紧张那样。他的弟弟妹妹和他仅剩的家人了，而且他很重视他们的看法。他试着告诉他自己说Magnus不是他的男朋友，而且他们将要见到的大部分人都已经认识他了，但就算这样，他还是毫无道理地紧张极了。  
Alec邀请Magnus参加游戏之夜只是一时冲动，他们一起度过了极其美好的一天，而Alec不像就这样结束。他想要更加深入地了解Magnus，他们已经度过了最开始的吸引和尴尬地展开各种短对话的阶段，在最近的三周内进入到了Alec觉得算得上是真正的友谊的阶段。他不确定这算不算是更进一步，或者Magnus想要走到这一步，但他很开心他们成为了他们现在这样的关系。  
“所以，我要对这个难以表述的家庭游戏之夜有什么期待呢？”Magnus当他们要到Isabelle的公寓楼的时候询问，“我们具体要玩什么？”他们刚下公交车，正沿着街走。天空是一抹明亮的橘色，完美的晚秋日落，让一切都笼罩在橙色的光晕中。  
也包括Magnus。  
阳光照射在他古铜色的皮肤上，让他如同夏日一般闪耀出温暖的柔光，与微冷的十一月夜晚形成了鲜明的对比。他今天的装扮比他以往的穿着要更简约一些。他穿了灰色羊毛夹克，黑牛仔裤和齐膝的战靴，鞋子有着闪亮的搭扣和银色的链子串到正面。Alec已经知道了Magnus不经常穿不带丁点亮片的衣服和配饰。  
Alec侧过脸，带着一抹坏笑地看他，“如果你在期待像是脱衣扑克或者喝酒游戏这类刺激的游戏的话，你怕是要失望了。”  
“好吧，我还在想我有机会能看到输了脱衣扑克，”Magnus叹了口气，反对地摇摇头，“现在还有什么过去的意义呢？”  
Alec感觉自己脸颊发热，但是他笑笑就让那过去了。他已经越来越习惯Magnus对于，好吧，几乎所有事情的很直白露骨的不要脸了，“不是今晚，Bane。Izzy总是想玩大富翁，Jace看图猜词上菜得一塌糊涂，Simon选任何Izzy想玩的。”Alec接着说，一边解释一边扣自己的指甲。  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”Alec大笑几声，“我总是想要玩填字游戏，但是没人想和我一起的。”  
Magnus意味深长地哼了一声，“我也说不准自己想不想和你一起玩填字游戏，编辑先生。你简直把自己拼写大赛的成绩都写在脑门上了。”  
Alec尽自己全力让自己看起来被冒犯了，但最后却只是咧嘴笑了，“我没有！再说了，Simon也是个编辑，他就从来都不想玩这个。”  
“现在我就想看你俩比赛了，编辑大战：填字游戏。”  
他们最后来到了Isabelle家楼下了，Alec按响门铃，立刻就被放进去了。他们走过大厅的咨询台，接待员Alan在他们走过的时候朝着Alec挥挥手。  
“嗨，Alec！”  
Alec也朝他挥挥手，“嗨，Alan。挺忙的？”  
Alan只是笑了，“哥们，你也知道的。”他说完就回去接着玩手机游戏了。  
他们安全地走进电梯，远离开Alan听力所及的范围，Alec靠近Magnus解释道：“Alec喜欢Isabelle好几年了，当她刚搬进来的时候，他会直接把她的信送上路去。有一天她告诉他说如果他再靠近她家，她就把他做成一个椒盐卷饼。之后我觉得他就不敢多做什么了。”Alec耸耸肩，“但我挺喜欢这个男人，有点奇怪，但我觉得他还挺无害的。”  
Magnus用鼻子喷了口气，“从我现在听说的你妹妹的事情，我完全相信她可以把他，或者把任何惹恼了她的人搞成口服即可的大小尺寸，然后喂给我的猫。”他夸张地耸了耸肩，“提醒我千万不要以她为敌。”  
“千万别这么做，相信我。”Alec严肃地说，Magnus的眼睛挣得大大的。Alec在迈出电梯之前向他眨了眨眼。  
门被Simon猛地拉开，他穿着他那标志性的乐队T恤和蓝色牛仔裤。他的脸通红，眼镜还歪在眼睛上，Alec决定不多过问，“嗨，Si。这是Magnus，Magnus，这是Simon Lewis，一个朋友。”  
“应该说是你最好的朋友，Lightwood。”他批评道，之后才转向Magnus，“嗨，Magnus，很荣幸终于见到你了。”  
Simon想要碰个拳，同时Magnus却伸出手想要握手，两个人相视无言，很是尴尬，谁也不知道该怎么办。Magnus最后笑了一声，然后握拳碰上了Simon的。  
他们走进屋子看到Jace和Isabelle正激烈地争论谁要在大富翁里扮演什么角色。Magnus朝着Alec的方向挑起眉毛，Alec只得向他做了个“抱歉”的嘴型。  
Isabelle听到门关上的声音后抬起头，她戏剧性地瞪圆了眼睛，从桌子后站起身，走过去招呼他们。“Magnus！你居然来了！”她把他拉进一个拥抱，他看上去很惊讶，但还是一样地把她揽入怀里。  
“Alec！我最喜欢的哥哥！我也很开心你能过来！你之前忙什么呢？”Alec讽刺地嘟囔着拿过他和Magnus的外套，挂在衣柜里。  
他说话的声音肯定不会让Isabelle听到，但当他转过身的时候却发现她正叉着腰，漂亮的脸上皱着眉，表情冷漠。Alec投降一般地举起手，“我听见了，你说的话，我当然很开心见到你，但我天天见你，Magnus今天才是客人。”  
Alec叹了口气，把她拉到怀里，亲了亲她的头顶，“我原谅你了。”  
他们移动到厨房桌子上，Simon在那边围着桌游摆了几种饮料还有零食。  
Alec坐在Jace旁边的空椅子上，拉过他旁边的椅子给Magnus。“大富翁？认真的，你们又让她选游戏？”Alec叹了口气，气恼地看向Jace和Simon。他们却都只是耸耸肩，然后低头看向桌子。Alec干笑几声，从一打可乐里拉出一瓶。  
“好吧，但如果某人在我们选游戏的时候在场的话，他现在就不会这么不高兴了。”Isabelle走进屋的时候，用唱歌一般的腔调说，同时瞪了一眼她的长兄。她手里拿着一杯看起来像是玛格丽特鸡尾酒的饮品，手里还拿着另外几个杯子，“现在谁想要酒？”  
Izzy给自己、Magnus和Simon各倒了一杯酒，Jace起身从冰箱里抓出两瓶啤酒，Alec知道那一瓶看起来是给他的，但等到了晚上什么时候他肯定问自己能不能把那瓶也喝了。  
综合考虑来看，游戏在开始的时候还很温和。  
事情在Isabelle把肯塔基、印第安纳和伊利诺斯大道都输给Magnus的时候，局势变得紧张起来。Magnus意外地擅长与他人交涉来获得自己想要的。他和Simon讨价还价，Simon太晚才意识到他把自己的所有财产都给了Magnus，而且那多半还是整个游戏里最为有利可图的财产。不久之后，他就开始在他的地产里建设房子和酒店。  
接着Isabelle的局势就更差了，Magnus买下了免费停车场的一整个角落，又轻松地用一个微笑和几句调情的话从Alec那儿搞来了纽约。“Alec，认真的？你意识到他都在做什么了吗？”她指责道，但是Alec现在很难去关心都发生了什么，他的心脏还在以每分钟一千击的频率狂跳。  
一个小时之后，就只剩下Isabelle、Magnus和Jace还在玩游戏。Alec很长时间之前就放弃了，他把所有的财产都上交之后宣布破产，以便能在一边看戏。Simon不久之后也失败了，Isabelle 先是从Magnus那儿搜刮到一点油水，之后又眨着长睫毛，把Simon的所有财产都骗走了。她甜蜜地亲了亲他的脸颊道歉，所以他也就不太在乎了。  
Jace在做最后的挣扎。他拥有四条铁路中的两条，以及波罗的海和地中海，还有一些现金。  
“Jace，你想要帮助你的宝贝妹妹，对不对？那么，现在就来帮我吧，把你那些该死的铁路卖给我。”Isabelle咬着牙咆哮道。Alec不确定她喝了多少鸡尾酒，但是看在她现在因为要输了而火冒三丈的样子实在是太有趣了。  
“Jace，我能用那些铁路做一些很棒的事情。我可以许诺给你免费车票，头等舱和其他的所有最高待遇。”Magnus在Jace的另一边向他耳语。  
Jace把铁路护到自己胸前，眼睛在Magnus和Isabelle身上扫来扫去。  
Simon喷出一口气，向后靠到椅子上，明显和Alec一样很享受地看戏。  
“或者，”Magnus接着很随意地说，像是一条游在海岸线边的鱼一样撩拨Jace，“你也可以卖给我波罗的海和地中海，我确信我能支付给你十分实惠的价格。”  
Alec确信他看到Izzy额头上蹦出了青筋。如果Jace屈服了，将这两个地产卖给了Magnus，那么Magnus就成功占有了一半版图，一直到纽约大道，其间有着数不胜数的屋子和旅店。  
Jace看起来没有意识到这个事情，但看在Isabelle的脸因为生气而通红的样子，她一定已经看透了。  
Jace思考了一下Magnus的提议之后同意了，“好的，成交，反正他们也没有铁路值钱。”  
Magnus咧嘴笑了，眼睛里闪着邪恶的光，他向Isabelle眨眨眼，“你是对的，Jace，现在，让我们看看，我是应该直接建立酒店呢？”他看向Alec，装作难以决策的样子，Alec的脸因为要绷着不笑，已经有点疼了，“Alexander，你怎么想？酒店还是房子？”  
Alec耸耸肩，“我一直都想在地中海上建一座酒店。”  
Magnus咧嘴笑了，“主角发言了。行长，给我和这位绅士建一些酒店。”他之后与行长，Simon，进行交易，而这时候Isabelle站了起来，冲着他竖起了一根手指。  
“Me voy a cagar en tus muertos como no dejes de poner putos hoteles!” She shrieked. “Te voy a meter todas las casas por el culo malparido!”  
大家一片死寂。Simon的手僵持在递给Magnus卡劵的动作上，而其他的人都目瞪口呆地瞪向她。没人说话，持续在一阵令人不适的氛围中。Alec、Jace和Simon都知道她到底说了什么，但是Alec不知道Magnus会不会讲西班牙语。  
看在他们这么深厚情谊的份上，他真心希望Magnus不会西班牙语。  
无言的状态持续了很长时间，Alec在心里权衡就此跑开再也不回来的利弊，但他觉得既然是他带Magnus来的，那么如果他就把Magnus一个人扔在这个烂摊子里，他算什么绅士呢？  
Jace向Alec使眼色，“做点什么”他用眼神说。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，声音在安静的屋子里回荡。  
Alec发出的噪音好像破解了静固住Magnus的魔咒。  
他突然爆发出一阵笑声，笑到身子仰到后面，比Alec见过的笑得都要开心。他试着说什么，但还是忍不住地笑。他们全都看着他，但是他的笑太具有感染力，不一会大家就都在试着平复呼吸，笑得直流眼泪。  
Alec绝对没有盯着看Magnus向后仰头时暴露出的皮肤，也没有盯着看他的喉结在他吞咽时上下滑动。他没有注意到他眼角可爱的笑纹，也没有注意到他的妆稍微有些掉的样子，只是稍微，有亮片掉到了他的眼线上。  
好吧，也许他注意到了，但是也没人注意到他。  
当所有人都淡定之后，Magnus擦掉他的眼泪，带掉了一点眼妆，他看向Isabelle，瞪大了眼睛，“你，我亲爱的，刚刚你在我最喜欢的Lightwood排名上直奔榜首。”  
Jace和Simon因为这个又笑了起来，但是Alec看起来一点也不高兴，而这让他们用拳头盖住嘴，偷偷地再一次咯咯笑起来，“你知道她刚刚对你说什么了吗？”Alec带着笑意、慢悠悠地问他。  
Magnus朝着Isabelle眨眨眼，“我的西班牙语有点生疏了，但我相信你提及要对我的祖先做一些不可描述的事情，并且把那些无辜而绝对不该被推倒的酒店推倒？”Isabelle点点头，脸上挂着骄傲的微笑。  
“我喜欢你，”她咧嘴笑了，“你可以留在这儿了。”Magnus站起来，夸张而戏剧性地朝着他们鞠了一躬，把他们又逗乐了。  
游戏很快就结束了，这一次气氛轻松了很多。他们在Isabelle占领了一座Magnus的酒店时欢呼凑热闹，又在Magnus干了相同的事情时才一次欢呼，这一次Magnus彻底把Isabelle踢出局，她心甘情愿地接受了这次失利，宣布如果没有再多声明，Magnus就是新的冠军了。Magnus把她从Isabelle那儿赢来的钱偷偷塞到Alec口袋里一把，还对他眨了眨眼，拍拍他的胸脯。有人开始唱“We Are the Champions”，Magnus就顺势站到了椅子上，接受了如此溺爱他的粉丝的赞扬。  
就算是Alec真的努力尝试了，他也从Magnus身上挪不开眼睛。他还记得他之前有多紧张，但他就是想不懂为什么。他不能想象Magnus难以融入他们，不能赢得所有人欢心的景象。他如鱼得水地融入了他们这个不完整的家庭之中，他不害怕和Isabelle还有Jace聊天扯皮，也不害怕调戏Alec（这也不是个新鲜事儿了，他只是刚刚适应在他的家庭面前这么做。）他能够看到这一切在这几周里一步步地进展，但他现在却还看着Magnus坐在他边上，喝着鸡尾酒，一边玩一边笑着。  
Alec的思路被Magnus轻轻摸上他手臂的感觉打断，大家都已近从桌子周围站了起来，把东西清理到厨房，只留下了他和Magnus。“恩？”  
Magnus微笑着，他的笑容很小，更像是专门留给他的一个笑容，“我说，你在一个人高兴什么呢？”  
Alec得意地笑了，“没什么，只是很开心终于有人能把Iz踹下宝座。我一直担心这般君主独裁制持续时间过长，会把事情搞得一团糟。”  
Magnus轻轻喷了下鼻子，摇摇头。他把Alec放在桌子上的手拉过来，“谢谢你今天邀请我过来，Alexander。我玩得很开心。”他轻声说。他离Alec近到Alec能够看清他黄绿色的眼眸，他还注意到他口红上的亮片应和上他的衬衫。  
他们又坐了一会，可能是几秒钟或者几小时。但令Alec不快的是Magnus最终还是离开了他的私人空间。Magnus站了起来，他都快走到厨房了，但他折了回来，他弯下腰，嘴唇贴着Alec的耳朵，“哦，”Alec打了个冷颤，感觉后背直发凉。  
“我就只和你说，你还是我最喜欢的Lightwood。”  
Alec感觉自己从脖子开始都红了，而且知道他脸红得已经很明显，因为就在Magnus离开的时候，他脸上挂着胜利的笑容，“我最好还是。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，站起来跟着Magnus去厨房洗碗。  
他们洗完碗之后走到客厅，结果又一起聊了好几个小时。这就是那种每个人到最后都又累又困，但又玩得太开心，结果谁都不想走的夜晚。当Simon开始给他们讲他们大学时的故事，Alec起身去洗手间。（“我经历过一次了不需要再听一遍。”）  
直到Alec从挂在大厅的夹克里掏出手机时，他才意识到现在已经十二点半了。他立刻感觉非常内疚。他甚至都没询问Magnus他需不需要在某个时间之前回家，或者他明天需不需要早起。过去的一周里，他总是在Alec起床几小时之前就回复了他的消息，多半是在去早会的路上。  
他看到手机几小时之前收到了几封紧急邮件，他打开之后看到是Clary的。

来自：Clary Fairchild  
寄给：Alec Lightwood；Simon Lewis  
主题：回复：设计初稿

大家伙好啊！  
这是我给Archer先生最新一部小说做出来的首版设计。附件中有三版不同的设计，其中有一个是按照他的想法做出来的。其他的是我按照自己的想法做出来的，拜托转告他说他可以放心修改或者解决任何（或者全部）设计。麻烦告诉我他怎么想的。

几个问题：  
-小说有标题了吗？我觉得这可能会帮助我给这本书定位。  
-你们知道下一份稿子会在什么时候给我吗？我知道我们距离发行日还远得很，但是我想多知道一点。

Brown小姐告诉我下周还要和你们两个开会，所以我们可以到时候讨论一下。  
-Clary

Alac快速浏览过邮件，几乎没读完所有的文字就忙着打开了附件。给新书选择一个封面经常是整个创作过程中最具压力的一个环节。当然，人们总是说不要“以貌取人”，但是很多人现在还是看封面选书的。封面是吸引人们去阅读书后概要的第一要素。  
Clary已经开始工作了，他们现在有三个封面可以选。他打开了第一个，第一个封面是很简单的白色，上面有一个折叠成领花的餐巾，通过它折叠后的样子，可以看出餐巾上有一圈咖啡杯留下的痕迹。  
第二个只是一根白色羽毛，还有一根深蓝的羽毛飘在背景里。  
Alec感觉他的脉搏甚至都在他打开第三个设计的时候加快了。  
第三个设计中有一个黑色的引号，里面有六个不同颜色的点，六个点的颜色对应彩虹旗。整个设计简洁，却意义分明。Alec颤抖着呼出一口气，沉浸在整个画面之中，反复地看，挪不开眼睛。他和Simon想出了领结的射界，但现在Alec再也想不出他的书还要什么别的封面。  
这准确地说明了他整本书想要表达的。  
他听到大厅里穿过脚步声，快速回过头去。  
“Alexander，”Magnus一遍朝他走过来，一遍随意地说，“还好吗？你走开有一阵了，我就和大家那儿自荐，过来看看。”他眨眨眼，Alec能听到他调笑的语气后实实在在的关心。  
Alec意识到他现在一定看起来眼睛睁得大大的，头发也乱糟糟的，死死抓着手机就好像那是自己生命的意义所在，“是，是啊，”他合上眼睛，深呼吸，“我挺好的，工作压力有点大而已，但我可以明天早上再处理。”他微笑着，希望Magnus别再问更多的问题了。  
他已经能够感觉谎言让他仿佛如鲠在喉，它将自己裹了起来，将一面高墙书里在他和他刚认识的完美的男人之间。  
他讨厌这样。  
Alec尽自己所能摆脱掉这样的想法，但是他不能完全将它从自己的脑子里清除掉。他希望能有一个奏效的方法。希望他可以在做出那个当他遇见某个特别的人之前都要做的决定之前能再多和Magnus交往一阵子。  
Magnus看了他一阵子之后点点头，看起来就好像决定了就这么样吧。“好吧，只要还是工作的事情，而不是一个异地的地下恋人。”他像往常一样坏笑着，不再是之前那副担忧的表情了。  
Alec把他的手机踹回兜里，笑着说：“我看起来像是那种会吸引外国人眼光而谈异地恋的人吗？”  
Magnus的眼睛懒洋洋地扫过他的身体，最后看向他的脸庞。Alec脸红了。（他真的不能总是脸红。）  
“哦亲爱的，我想如果你愿意的话，不费吹灰之力，你就能吸引任何人。”  
“任何人？”Alec问道，压低声音，趁着一阵突如其来的自信，他向前一步，侵入到Magnus私人空间里。  
Magnus歪过头去，研究了一会Alec，他的眼睛一刻都没有离开Alec，同时他迈近一步，再一次点点头，“任何人。”  
就这样，他转过身去走回到客厅了。他多半真的要死在Magnus Bane手上。  
Alec呼出一口气，他都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。他跟上他。  
Isabelle横靠在沙发上，头枕在Simon的大腿上，而他则三心二意地玩着她的一缕头发。Jace已经选择在宽大的白色扶手椅上定居了，把自己像只猫一样盘了起来，手里拿着一瓶啤酒。  
“Isabelle，我想要说的就是你要顾全大局。你知道你应该怎么做，你毕竟是个摄影师。你需要，就是，看清楚所有要素。”  
Isabelle若有所思地哼了几声，她看起来就要得出一个深刻的结论了，“但是谁能真的思考全面呢？我也想看清楚所有事情。”  
Alec挑起眉毛，“他们在说什么呢？”他问Simon。  
他只是耸耸肩，“没有头绪，他们这样有一阵子了，说实话，我走神了。”  
Alec点点头，Isabelle和Jace喝醉之后就像是一个妈生的，两个人都会变成富有哲思的二百五。  
他转向Magnus，“你想留在这儿吗？还是你想要我带你回家去？”Magnus摇了摇眉毛，暗示Alec，Alec严肃地看了他一眼。  
“你一点儿都不有趣。”他撅起了嘴，“但是，Alexander，我也觉得我要回去了。我明天还有几个会，而我一点也没准备。”  
Alec走过去从门廊拿过来两个人的夹克。他把Magnus的递给他，自己伸进胳膊，穿上他的。“Si，你和他们一起可以吗？还是说你想让我带上Jace一起回去？”  
Simon看向Jace，Jace已经开始自言自语了，并且朝着天花板乱七八糟地比划。他好像意思到天花板给不了他任何回答，就冲着天花板比了个中指、“我觉得我们还是最好让他在这儿睡一宿吧，我肯定把他们安稳送到床上睡觉之后再走。”  
Alec走向沙发，亲了亲Isabelle的额头，之后把Jace手里已经开了的酒瓶拿出来，以免它撒到Isabelle的白色扶手椅上，他最后向Simon示意了一下，就和Magnus一起走出公寓了。  
外面的空气要比公寓内的清新很多，两个人刚迈出去的时候都不约而同地贪婪地吸入了一大口。他们虽然没再说话，却都感觉很舒坦，他们走向地铁站。  
Alec试着说服自己他们也能这样子一直下去，但是他自己也不确定，有几个瞬间Magnus看起来确实对他感兴趣，不仅仅想要做朋友。Magnus开玩笑说她有多吸引人，他日日都想着Alec，但是他随便和谁都调情，所以Alec知道他不应该把那些话当真。但有那么些瞬间，他看起来……  
不。  
Alec不应该把希望抬得那么高，这一次他不会再那么做了，上一次是最后一次了。他从第一次之后就吸取教训了，这一次他不那么想再再来一次了。  
他们没过多长时间就到了站台，他们周围只有几个人，看在这个点上，也不足为奇。“你坐哪班车。”Magnus问。  
“哦，恩……我住的地方离Izzy的公寓只有五分钟的路程。我们其实刚刚路过了。”Alec笑道，用手抓过自己的头发。  
Magnus又惊又喜，他微笑着说：“你是在告诉我说，你只是很绅士地陪我走到了车站吗，Alexander？”  
Alec结结巴巴地回答：“好吧，是的，当然。而且，这么晚了，很危险的，有……像是，劫匪什么的。”  
Magnus严肃地点点头，“确实，都这个点了。”Alec看到他的下巴绷紧了一瞬间，很快就消失了，“好吧，那我专业黑带，穿着闪闪亮盔甲的骑士，感谢你陪我度过一个完美的白天……还有晚上。”他踮起脚，轻轻亲了一下Alec的脸颊，“明天再联系。”  
Alec都没来得及再说什么，他就转身上火车了，扔下Alec一个人站在原地，摸着自己的脸颊，回味Magnus的嘴唇碰到自己皮肤的时候，那触电般的感觉。  
“晚安，Magnus。”


	5. 粉刷公寓、电话和一家书店

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粉刷公寓、电话和一家书店

Magnus很无聊。  
Magnus从来不觉得自己无聊，其他人肯定也不这么看待他。他总在做事情，不论是举办一个派对（总是以他的猫的名义）或者光顾一家新开张的夜总会，而最近他总是喝得醉醺醺的，然后和Lightwood一伙人玩些桌游。  
Magnus，要他自己说的话，他很可能是这个星球上最不应该感觉无聊的一个人。  
但，现在在这个周六早上，他感觉自己要闲出毛病了。  
他这周末不用开会，也不能去流水线，Lydia禁止他在任何情况下靠近办公室，他“需要休息几天”，她是这么说的。他们过去几周里都一直在做准备，没有休息，每一天，Magnus的秀都更加完整一点，这挺好的，毕竟时装周两个月之后就要到了。  
Lydia告诉他说之后只会越来越忙，所以他最好抓住这个周末，好好歇一歇，他之后不会再有这个机会了。  
他一开始挺享受这种安稳和平静的，他醒得很早，煮了一壶咖啡，和Church还有Chairman一起躺在了沙发里，盖着一个薄毯子，看些高质量的电视节目（Say Yes to the Dress和What Not to Wear是高质量电视节目，他和任何否认这一点的人宣战）。  
但两个小时之后， 他开始感觉有一点点无聊了。他想办法不去理会它，集中注意力看电视，但这没什么用。  
他决定干点别的，他从沙发上下来，抓过他的瑜伽垫。瑜伽是Magnus最为喜爱的打发时间时候干的事情，他曾经和他的母亲一起练瑜伽，他之前也努力保持一天一次的频率，但是最近他太忙了。他花了一个小时，每个动作都过了一遍，用最基本的开始热身，最后甚至尝试了几个很有难度的动作来历练他的身体的思维。动作行云流水，同时他呼吸的节律让人感觉很平静，这些让他轻松了不少，而他之前都没意识到自己有那么紧张。  
但不久之后，他又无聊了。  
他打扮好自己，走进办公室，告诉Lydia说他不在乎她要说什么，他不论如何都要去工作了。或者他也许可以碰碰运气，溜进工作室。但他后来想到Lydia生气后冷冰冰的怒火，他觉得如果他还想保住工作，或者保住自己的脑袋，他都应该遵守命令，好好呆在家里。  
Magnus走进厨房，给自己又倒了一杯咖啡，路上刷着手机。他有几条短信和一条来自Alec的snapchat，一条早安和一张他和Isabelle的照片，背景里是Vogue的霓虹灯。Alec穿了一件黑色背心，他们脸有些红，但都带着Lightwood家族特征的坏笑。  
Lightwood家的基因组真的是个非常美妙的东西。  
Magnus回复了一张他喝咖啡的自拍，他今天早上用的是他最喜欢的一个杯子，杯壁上印着一面双性恋旗帜骄傲地迎风飘扬，同时还用金色印着“BI,BI,BI”几个字母，带着亮粉。Alec当他们在Facetime时，第一次看到这个杯子就忍不住笑出声来。  
“Isabelle终于说服你去当一个模特了吗，Alexander？”他打出文字。  
Alec很快就回复了，发来一张白墙外打光和摄像设备的图片。  
“不算是，她需要一个劳苦力。”  
Magnus控制不住自己，他开始想象Alec在工作室里举着那些沉重的设备，他正穿着的那件背心炫耀着他雕塑般的手臂，大臂肌肉突出。他想象Alec出现在他的某一个片场，他正在搬东西，手臂露在外面，上面有一薄层汗水，Magnus就在这时候注意到他，而当他喝水的时候，他向后仰头……  
Magnus喝了一口咖啡，然后咬住嘴唇。  
他真的需要控制自己，他不能只是想到Alec搬东西，就让自己的想象力飘到那些可口可乐广告里袒露胸膛的男人身上。他发现在过去的几周里，他越来越被Alec吸引，他们视线胶着在一起，手总是会碰到对方，而他们真的不应该这样的。他只认识Alec一个多月，但最开始无害的怦然心动现在已经转变成了某些更加深远的东西。而Magnus不想要多过地想这个，他拒绝让他对Alec的感情干扰到他和Alec现在的友谊。  
他拍了一张他和Church的照片发到snapchat上。  
“我随时都欢迎你来帮我搬些器材的，Alexander。”  
一会之后，Alec连着发过来两条snapchat，第一张是一张自拍，他的微笑是Magnus的最喜欢的那种，他只扬起了一边嘴角，带着淘气的神情，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“只要你说出那句话，我一直都在。”  
Magnus因为Alec的措辞而心砰砰直跳，他打开第二条snapchat，Magnus很熟悉里面的场景，在片场里布置好了摄像设备，化妆组到处忙活，另一边墙上有一排排衣服，而模特们则在另一边等待最后的一笔化妆或者最后一件服饰。Isabelle在照片的正中央，脖子上挂着一个巨大的相机，她双手撑腰，无疑正瞪着她低头玩手机的哥哥。  
得走了，被点名了。  
和你妹妹好好玩，Alexander xx  
他回复道，带着一张他的两只猫的照片，他们正伸展地躺在沙发上，Church挤着Chairman Meow。在这个星球上，唯一能让Church容忍的生物就是Chairman了。他通常只在Magnus喂他的时候搭理一下Magnus。  
“小伙子们，我们今天干什么呢？”Magnus叹了口气，把手机放进兜里。他挨着他们，躺在沙发上，头靠着扶手上，脚放到靠枕上。Chairman Meow换了个地方，坐在了他胸口上，Magnus抓抓他的耳朵，他就打起呼噜来，同时Church做到了沙发靠背上。他冷漠地低垂着眼睛看向他们，多半在怨念Magnus抢走了他正抱着的小伙伴。  
“我们可以去散个步，我还有去年给你们买的那几根牵引绳……”Church暴躁地转过头去，Chairman Meow使劲甩了甩尾巴。“是啊，我也不想出去。咱们可以打扫一下公寓？不要紧张，我就说说而已。哦！重新装饰公寓呢？咱们有一阵子没这么做了！”  
两只猫都朝着他都朝他眨眼，他几乎能够感觉到他们对他的批评了。叛徒。“既然我要重新装饰的是我自己的公寓，那为什么还要我的猫的许可？我是个成年男人，有能力独立作出决定。”他们看起来谁不能给出一个回应，Magnus就决定做几天再继续这个讨论，先从沙发上起来。Chairman因为也跟着离开了他原来的位置而抗议，一边发出“嘶嘶”声，一边躲到了角落里。  
Magnus走进屋时，他需要的东西都在一个巷子里，他把箱子从柜子里拿出来。箱子是特百惠的集装箱，是他在18岁自己搬出去住的时候买下的，箱子里面有一本色卡，书里有任何能想到的颜色，还有大量的布料小样，地毯图例和很多杂志，他的很多灵感都来源于那些杂志。  
Magnus经常会心痒，几个月就会有一次想要重新装饰房间的冲动。当他还小的时候，他就开始改变他房间的布局。他总是会画上几个小时呆在Luke和Jocelyn那个家里的房间中，把家具挪来挪去，尝试不同的组合，直到他找到他想要的那一个。当他长大了之后，他和Clary会铺起来柏油帆布，然后重新粉刷墙壁，他们最后一次这么做是在他搬出去的前几个月。Clary在其中一面墙上画了一幅美丽的壁画，连绵的山脉和夏夜繁繁星辰，一串串星座缀在最上方。八年之后，壁画还在，Magnus每次回家都记得要过去再看一眼。  
他坐在卧室的地板上，一页页翻过各个分类和他标记下喜欢的颜色。不像大多数人，Magnus喜欢改变。这多半已经成为他在时装业内的一个卖点了，他喜欢重新塑造和设计他的人生，让它们看起来崭新而充满活力。  
这个特点也经常影响他的个人时尚品味。Magnus尝试过很多发型，比他知道的任何人都多，还总是会挑染发尾好搭配上他那天的服装。事情总是变来变去的，不要把他们固定得太死以至于它们没有余地去改变。  
他对于此的痴迷（Clary这么说的，他觉得这只是过于热情）可能是因为他总是会被邀请到一些装潢优美的家里去工作，他又会被那些明星或者其他设计师启发，从而等不及要在自己家里试试。  
Magnus正理过他装色卡的盒子，被他扔到旁边地板上的手机屏幕亮了。当他看到来电显示的时候，他大笑了一声。  
他在铃声响起第二声的时候接起电话，“她把你也轰出来了？”  
“是的，明显我也在办公室里呆了太长时间，没怎么回家。我告诉她我在家干活没工资拿。”Ragnor在电话另一端抱怨道，Magnus咯咯笑了起来。  
“朋友，我也被这么教训了一通。我觉得她只是想让咱们别在这两天打扰她，这样她才能好好工作。”  
“我的提醒你，是整整两天没有你去打扰她，我几乎不离开我的办公室的。”  
Magnus把电话夹在他的脖子下面，拿起一张极其鲜艳的红色色卡，“我得说你是正确的，我觉得你可以试试溜进去，她可能都发现不了。”  
“我还想要我的工作，谢谢您。”Ragnor装作正经地说，“你今天都干什么？”  
Magnus扫了一眼腿前乱七八糟的色卡和布料小样，“就老样子吧，你也知道的。撸猫。”他随意地回答。  
Ragnor停了停，“Magnus Bane，千万别告诉我你又要再一次装饰你的公寓了。”  
Magnus想过撒谎，但是他最好的朋友太了解他了，肯定一眼就能看穿的，“当然不，前爱的Ragnor，起码现在还没开始呢，我现在就只是看着色卡小样。”他站起来，拿着那个红色的色卡，比在他的墙上察看它在光下看起来怎么样。  
Magnus几乎能够看到Ragnor在电话另一端叹了口气，放弃抵抗地摇摇头，“还好你有钱，不然你很快就烧不起这个爱好了。”Magnus咧嘴笑了，知道下一句是什么，“我什么时候过去？”  
“越快越好，带上你妻子，我知道她这个周末不工作。”Ragnor同意了，说他们会在一个小时内带着午饭过去。  
Magnus打电话给街角的粉刷公司，下单买了所有他需要的东西。他们到现在已经跟他很熟了，几句话就说完了，Magnus告诉对方他需要的色号，买了几个滚轮和刷子。他告诉Magnus所有东西都会立刻被送到他的公寓。  
他换上他粉刷衣服时候的工作服之后（一件大学里穿旧了的T恤和一条运动短裤），就将所有的家具都移到了角落里，他拿起柜子里的塑料画布，把它们铺在地上，盖上每一个角落，保护好地毯。他又拿出来所有的白床单，把床和其他家具盖好，确保它们不会被甩上颜色。  
他给整个屋子照了一张照片，发给Alec，带着一个简单的配字“之前……”，之后把手机开到扬声模式，打开自己的播放列表。  
Ragnor和Catarina在大概一个半小时之后到了，两个人也都穿着工作服。（Ragnor认知里的工作服就是一件系扣衬衫和一条他不穿的旧裤子）  
Cat把她带着的两个棕色袋子放进冰箱里之后，过来亲了亲Magnus的脸，“我又一次在我轮休的时候过来帮你刷墙，我真的把你当朋友。”  
Magnus回了一个飞吻：“我会一直感激你的，我亲爱的，我的世界为你旋转。”  
“我最好没听到你在讽刺我。”  
Magnus用手捂住胸口，夸张地叹了口气，“我？讽刺？我从来不这样的。”Catarina和Ragnor一起翻了个白眼，交换了一个眼神，Magnus猜他们一定都在反思自己的人生，这让他咧嘴笑了。  
画具之后也到了，他们把包裹都拆开，搬进Magnus的屋子里。  
他们三个一起干过这个事儿太多遍，已经发展出了一个合作的模式。Catarina拿着底漆他们两个中间晃荡，Magnus和Ragnor则是举着滚轮刷墙。等到他们涂完了，Cat就已经准备好了Magnus挑出来的颜色，转而拿着风扇去吹干底漆，之后她会接过Magnus的滚轮，而Magnus则走到厨房去准备他们带回来的午饭，把食物放到盘子里，拿进卧室，他们三个人就坐在地上开始吃午饭。  
Magnus走进屋的时候，他们刚刚涂完最后一面墙。之前的海军蓝现在已经被纯白色覆盖，让整个屋子看起来亮堂了不少。他把泰国菜放到地板上，几个人都盘腿坐在了屋子中间。  
他们一边吃一边随着性子聊天。Magnus在他第一次搬出家的时候遇到的Catarina。刚开学一周，Magnus就在剪布料的时候和他的剪刀发生了一些不幸的冲突，以至于他不得不去医院在手上缝几针。Cat当时刚开始第二年临床，是那天的值班医生，她给Magnus缝了几针，告诉他一周后复诊，再之后的一周也得来医院，虽然他没有伤到任何筋腱，但她得确保他完全康复了。Magnus也不记得是怎么着了，但他们之后就一起出去浪了。  
有一天，他们一起浪的时候，Magnus叫上了Ragnor，Ragnor就认识了Catarina，他们之后约会了一阵子，两年前终于结婚了，但这一点也没影响他们之间的热度，三个总是腻在一起。  
Catarina看了一眼堆在屋子角落里一打红色颜料桶，“所以为什么是红色？”  
Magnus也跟着看向颜料桶，“我不知道，我就是在书里看到这个颜色了，然后觉得这个颜色和我有共鸣。”  
Ragnor把他的盘子放下，“可以肯定的是，这个颜色很猛，非常适合你。”  
Catarina悲伤地笑了，“其实这个颜色让我想起了Rafael，红色总让我想到他。”  
Magnus感觉自己的心一下子纠了起来，像是有个拳头抓住了他的心脏，恶狠狠地攥紧。每当想到他们这位过世的朋友时，他都有这种感觉。他再一次看向颜料桶，朝着那边轻轻微笑道，“当然了，他总是影响我的判断，只有像是Rafeal那样固执的人才会到了黄泉还不放过我。”  
他们都轻轻地笑了，之后谁都没再说话，进入了一种很舒服的安静当中。Mangus不信神，但他相信死后有来生，人们会去某个地方继续你的生活。  
他还相信死者可以重回人间，也许不会回到此时此刻，但总会回来的，而他却从未和任何人说过他的这种执念。  
Magnus可以活灵活现地幻想出Raphael走在他们中间，就像之前一样，穿着他的工作服，在他们轮着开玩笑的时候朝他们翻白眼，用西班牙语小声嘟嘟囔囔地骂人。  
Ragnor把一根手指头戳进某一个颜色桶，这时候Beyonce的《Formation》从蓝牙音响中传出来，打断了正在播的曲子。  
“Cat，你能去接一下吗？我这边马上就好。”Magnus的声音从卧室里传出来，他正在收拾最后一张防水布。  
他不能听到她的回答，但是音乐不再继续了，所以他假定是她把电话接下了。Magnus把防水布扔进最近的一个柜子里，然后跑向客厅。  
他刚走进屋子，就看见他的朋友们吃了屎一样开心的笑容，他犯了个错误。Catarina把手机放在她耳朵边上，朝着他沾沾自喜地挑起眉毛，而同时，Ragnor看起来高兴坏了。  
“Cat……”Magnus不情不愿地用一种威胁的语气说道，他完全有理由猜到电话另一头是谁，只有那个人能让他们笑成那样。  
“是的，我们确实几周前见过，但是在Taki里的那几分钟很难让我认识你，Alec。”她的声音甜美极了，对于不熟悉她的人来说，那个腔调很有魅力，但看到她朝着Magnus扬起的邪恶的笑容，真相并非如此。  
他跳到沙发后面，想要从她手里抢过电话，但是她轻巧地转了个圈，笑着说，“我完全同意，我觉得这是个好主意。”她回答Alec，朝着Magnus眨眼睛，Alec又在电话另一端说了什么，逗得她笑了起来，“好吧，我应该把你还给Magnus了，他的脸都要涨紫了。拜拜了。”  
说着，她把手机还给了Magnus，拍了拍他的肩膀，又亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“不论她说什么了，都百分之百是错误的，不能用来评判我的人格。”Magnus刚拿到手机就急着说。  
他听到Alec的声音在电话那边听起来很沙哑，“她邀请我这周和你们一起去喝酒，我也就不去了。”  
Magnus朝着她挑起眉毛，“喝酒？”他慢悠悠地说，她点点头，Alec也低着嗓子哼了一声，表示赞同。“好吧，这听起来没那么糟，但喝过几轮之后，我就不能保证我会是什么德行了。”Magnus拿着电话走进卧室，关上了门，无视掉他朋友们无声却粗鲁的起哄架秧，他坐在地板上，靠着还遮在床单下的床柱。  
“我感觉，到了现在，我已经很清楚你是什么德行了。”Alec听上去想要用一种调戏的语气来说，但是他的声音里却缺乏平常的活力。  
Magnus努力让自己的声音保持冷静，不要过分关心对方。他和Alec在作曲的几个月里确实更亲密了很多，但是她也不确定他应该能够这么快就意识到对方语气里的细微变化。这是朋友间应该有的行为吗？Magnus不确定，他从来没有过像是Alec这样的朋友。“除了和我的朋友约下一起喝酒以外，你打电话过来还有别的事情吗，Alexander？”  
他的回应是一阵安静，其间有几声呼吸，但更多的一阵安静，之后，他终于说：“你在干什么呢？”  
他的问题很突兀，急匆匆的，说得很快，Magnus差点没听见，“是指这个特定的时间，还是说这一段时间里？”Alec再一次安静了下来，Magnus耐心地等待着他的回复，同时用涂了指甲油的手指一下下敲着他的腿。  
最后，Alec发出了很轻的一声笑声，“就现在。”  
“好吧，现在的话，我正坐在我的地板上，看着我新刷的墙面，和你说话。”  
“那你忙吗？”  
Magnus犹豫了一下，想到还在厨房的Catarina和Ragnor，他没犹豫很久，“现在不忙，你怎么了？”  
Alec在电话另一端呼出一口气，“好吧，我大概是在你公寓外面？我，我想来看看你，但是我大概又意识到，我应该先问问你的，所以现在我就只好站在外面，变态似的，你的邻居已经开始瞪我了。”  
Magnus走到窗户边上，看向外面，确实啊，他就在哪儿。就凭着他的身高和那一头乱糟糟的黑发，他在人群中极其出挑，在外面那个尴尬地举着手机的绝对是Alec，他重心从左脚换到右脚，再换回来。  
“但我的公寓现在不太适合招待客人，但如果你能等我几分钟的话，我知道一个你也许喜欢的地儿。”  
Magus能看到下面的Alec不再继续踱步了，他手插在兜里，“恩，好的，我，恩，等下见？”  
“等下见，Alexander。”他就要挂电话之后从窗户边儿走开了，但他停下了，“哦，这位正在等你的邻居叫做Iris，她疯了，这话是我说的。”  
Alec看向四周，“你怎么……”他的视线扫过整栋建筑，看向Magnus站着的窗户前，Magnus不确定他能不能看见他，但是他还是扬了扬手指，Alec笑了起来，向他挥挥手。

***

Alec想不懂他怎么最后就走到Magnus的公寓了。  
他整个上午都在帮Isabelle，而且还挺喜欢干那活的，她周末总是拉着他一起去片场，因为她知道他永远都不会拒绝她，而且由于他的工作安排，他周末本来也没什么可做的。  
她最近一直在给某人拍摄Vogue首秀，所以她的进展缓慢又无聊，但Alec有好多事情要做。Isabelle原本的劳苦力这个上午放了她鸽子，所以她需要Alec根据需要机动地调整灯光和软箱，和她合作很有趣，而且他们有一阵子没这么做了。  
拍照花了几个小时，之后Alec快速换了身衣服，去和Simon还有Chary开会，探讨他的新书封面。  
会开得很顺利，所有的事情都谈到了。他们告诉Clary说Gideon选了她的原创设计，有书名号的那个，她欣喜若狂，真的蹿了起来，拥抱了每个人。他们花了之后的一个半小时讨论颜色搭配、字体、阴影和其他的一些事情，这些东西都直冲进Alec的头脑，所以他没有参与很多，让Simon和Clary来主导，只是时不时发表一下自己的看法。  
总得来说，这一天过得挺不错的。  
直到他接到他母亲的电话。  
来电话的时候他正在地铁上，他打算回家换个衣服，也许再给Magnus发发短信，看看他想不想出来浪。一个未知号码滑过屏幕，Alec没多想就接了。  
电话另一端的男人直接介绍自己说是Lightwood夫人的助理，很明显Lightwood夫人要求和她的长子在晚饭时见面会晤，他的助理需要知道几点安排车接他。  
Alec咬着牙告诉他，尽可能地保持礼貌，他说不需要派车来接他，因为他压根就不打算和Lightwood夫人共进晚餐，之后就挂断了电话。  
下一件他意识到的事情就是他下了地铁，走了几步就到了Magnus的公寓，还穿着他的西装。他在外面溜达了一会，想要离开，但又溜达了一会，决定还是直接给Magnus打个电话吧，而不是继续站在这儿，看起来像个傻瓜一样。  
Alec坐在门外的长凳上等Magnus时，他解开了领带，拒绝和窗户后面那位一直盯着他看的女士，Iris，有任何视线交集。  
十分钟之后，Magnus、Catarina和一位年长一些、穿着三件套西装的绅士走出前门。Alec从长凳上起来，去和他们打招呼。  
“我感觉像是没穿衣服一样，Alexander，而我才应该是更时尚一点的那个。”Magnus朝着他走过去的时候咧嘴笑着说，眼睛扫过Alec的正装。他现在很后悔没有先回家换衣服了。  
“你看上去很棒，我，好吧，我工作上有个事儿，然后忘记换衣服了。”他不情不愿地承认道，但Magnus看上去是真的很棒。他的头发今天没有挑染，看起来很自然，像是他们工作之后Facetime时的那种，那时候他就瘫在沙发上和Alec聊天。他化了很淡的妆，穿了一条黑色牛仔裤，一件宽松的黑色衬衫，还有一件剪裁时尚黑白皮夹克套在最外面。  
Magnus朝他笑了笑，“我喜欢你这一身。”他就说了这么一句，Alec就脸红了。  
“谢谢。”他嘟囔道，用手抓过他的后颈。他还在盯着Magnus看，两人视线交缠在一起，按照严格的礼仪来讲，他不应该再继续了，但另一个男人也继续看着，目光坚定，而朝着Alec温柔地笑着，所以Alec也没找到理由看向别处。  
突然，有人清了清喉咙，Alec吓了一跳，断开了视线，看到年长的男人正带着一个藏不住的笑容看着他们，“这段对话有趣极了，但我们得走了。”他说话时的英国口音很重，“顺便一说，我是Ragnor Fell，这边这位最好的朋友。”他温和地说，向着Alec伸出手，朝着Magnus的方向点点头。  
“Alec Lightwood。”Alec不知道他对于Magnus来说算是什么，朋友这个称呼看上去远远不够，但更往前一步的又都太超过了，所以他想他现在还是只介绍他的名字好了。  
Catarina把胳膊环上Ragnor的，转向Alec，“这周之后喝酒的时候见？”她问了个问题，但从她的表情来看，她跟像是在做一个陈述。  
“是的，喝酒，我会去的，告诉我时间就好。”她微笑着点点头，转向Mangus，轻轻亲了亲他的脸颊，之后拉着Ragnor走了，剩下Alec和Magnus两个人在一阵舒适的沉默之中。  
Alec努力那一波波被他母亲的电话拉扯出的苦涩，虽然它们还残留在他的脑子里，但他尽量全身心投入到和Magnus在一起消磨时间上。他们沿着Magnus公寓旁的一条街道走下去，另一个人时不时指着一两个地方说几句，这是他总点外卖的地方，那是他买画材的地方，这几个是周围的酒吧。Alec在他说话的时候微笑着听着，一路都没怎么开口。  
尽管他试了，但他就是不能彻底摆脱他的母亲。  
Magnus在他们来到一个十字路口的时候停了下来，他转向他说：“你还好吗，Alexander？”他轻柔地问，语气中带着不确定。  
Alec下意识地想要说他没事，糊弄过去，说他不知道想什么去了。他可以很轻易地说他走神了，没听到Magnus刚刚在说什么。但是他感觉到Magnus到了现在对自己也很熟悉了，能够知道Alec没说真话。  
“没什么，真的，我接到了我妈的电话，好吧，准确来说是她助理的电话。”他笑了，但却不带笑意，“她想要和我吃个晚饭。”  
Magnus瞪大了眼睛，“她让她的助理给你打电话？这么多年没联系了之后？”  
Alec耸耸肩，“是啊，她就这样，从来不亲自打电话，除非能帮助提升业务。”  
他的父亲和母亲一起打理事业，他们共同拥有一个法律公司：Lightwood & Lightwood。Alec成长过程中，晚餐上的家庭对话都是关于公司的，公司发展怎么样了，而他长大一些之后，他的父亲便要求他也参与其中，出一份力。他的父母总是假定他、Jace和Isabelle会继承这个家族事业，他们会接过他们的衣钵。当他们发现他的儿女们都选择了离法律远远的事业时，他们会有多失望。  
Magnus把手放到Alec的手臂上，轻轻地安抚他，“哦，Alec，我真的很遗憾听到这些，你还好吗？”  
Magnus放在他胳膊上的手像是重力一般稳住了Alec，他感觉自己的焦虑一点点退下去，他平复好自己之后回答道：“我挺好的，我就是不想现在谈这些事情，如果可以的话。”他向Magnus笑了笑，保证他真的没事，他没有装作很好来蒙混过关。而就趁着他胆子大，他抓住Magnus扔放在他肩膀上的手。  
Magnus安静地思考了一阵子，之后轻轻点点头，“好吧，但如果你什么事弧向找个人说说的话，你知道哪儿能找到我。”他与Alec十指交错，握紧了他的手。  
Alec也反过来握住他的，“现在，如果我没记错的话，我相信你说过你要带我去个地方？”  
“你没记错，亲爱的。我们就要到了，还有一个街区。”  
他们又走了几分钟，午后的阳光晒在他们的后背上，之后他们走进来一个小铺子。店铺看起来很古老，与周围的高档店铺都不一样。它招牌上斑驳的粉刷痕迹与街上其他玻璃与水晶的外饰也区别很大。它的窗户很暗，而且都被挡住了，让Alec看不清店铺里面，但招牌上写着“The Hunter’s Moon”，这儿看着就像是家长告诉自家小孩子不要接近的地方。  
Alec怀疑地挑起了眉毛，还在好奇地研究这家店，“如果你把我带到什么地方之后杀掉，你可以早在一个半月之前就这么做了，这可以节省很多时间。”他开玩笑道，用肩膀碰了碰Magnus的。  
Magnus换上一副严肃的表情：“这还有什么乐趣呢，Alexander？我喜欢先了解他们，之后再杀掉。”他的表情装得特别像那么回事，Alec看得目瞪口呆。Magnus之后朝他眨眨眼，打开门，消失在了店里。  
Alec顶多又犹豫了一下，也跟着进去了，如果他被谋杀了，他都算是撞大运了。很有可能会更糟糕，他可能会被一个年老而又古怪的人绑架，而这个人与过去一个月里和他聊天和调情的Magnus截然相反。  
Alec走进The Hunter’s Moon后首先注意到的就是气味。有股陈旧而发霉的味道，但却又很神奇地闻起来很舒服，银色的阳光透过窗户的格挡洒进来，Alec鞥能够有灰尘在空气中飞舞，又因为他们的到来而散到其他地方。这个店铺很小，狭窄，东西堆得很慢。他看向四周，意识到Magnus带他来到了什么地方，他止不住笑容漫上嘴角。  
The Hunter’s Moon是家书店。  
一家非常、非常古旧的书店，但还是一家书店。  
整间店铺其实还挺大的，但每一个区域都被一排排的书架占满了，书架上塞满了书，放得很随意，没什么规律。看起来没人去特意排过它们，没有一个分类或者体系，方便大家去找一本书或者一位作者。只是一堆堆的书。里面有一些作者他认识，但更多、更多的是他不认识的，有些书看起来还挺新的，只被人翻过一两次，而其他的还没拆封，这是个无人管理，乱成一团的灾难现成，而Alec就是看不腻。  
Alec不确定Magnus有没有谋杀他，因为这就是天堂了。  
他在一排排的书之间慢悠悠地溜达，看过所有的东西。他用手指划过一个个书籍，只是为了感受到它们。这间屋子里有太多故事，数不清的世界、人物和他们的生活，Alec从没在一家这么小的店铺里看见这么多数，他需要花些时间来接受。  
每隔一阵子，Alec就会看到一本他读过的小说，或者看到一本引起他兴趣的，他会停下来，站在那里，慢慢地翻几页，之后再接着看其他的。Magnus让他在其中探索，安静地跟着他，带着一个小小的微笑看向他。Magnus看起来就和Alec一样喜欢这家店，但他之前来过，所以他不像是Alec现在这样，感觉各个感官都在过载。  
他们穿过一排排书架，时不时地说出一两个书名或者他们觉得另一个人会喜欢的东西，打破沉默，但他们还是在用耳语的音量说话。这里的氛围让两人不用说话，却都感觉特别放松。他们用眼神相互交流，或者是通过Magnus放在Alec后腰上带路的手。Alec发现自己被Magnus吸引，就好像有一个磁力拉着他。他们肩并肩地走着，没有一刻离另一个人的距离太远。  
Alec被Magnus吸引，而他从未和其他人间有过这种感觉。  
Magnus的陪伴平复了Alec之前的焦虑不安，他说的话，他轻柔的触碰抚慰他，让Alec完完全全忘掉了他的困扰。这是他之前从未体验过的，而他现在想要将所有都收入囊中，他想要更多。他知道他陷得太深，他知道她应该阻止自己在这段感情中更进一步，他应该在明知道事情会变得复杂时就停下他对Magnus的这些想法，但他大脑中不理智的那部分却告诉他就这样，让它们发展下去，看看最后能成什么样。  
它告诉他说，也许，只是也许，Alec和Magnus在一起的时候是快乐的。  
他们现在就正度过一段很好的时光，Alec最不想做的就是毁掉它，但他内心深处就是不停地索取更多，更多，更多。更多的Magnus。Magnus的全部。  
Alec把这归罪于他最近的生活中缺少一个陪伴，并且接近自己所能去抑制这样的声音。  
他们走到了书店的中央。在中央，不论你看像哪个方向，都只能看到成堆的、成排的书。Alec还是不相信他们没有被传送到另一个世界，在那个世界里只有书除此以外，别无他物。Magnus坐在地上，前面有一摞书堆得高高，这些书从书柜里拿出来之后被码在了过道中间，而他就盘腿坐在地上。当他看到Alec走过来时，他扬起头，笑了。Alec坐在了他对面。  
他们无言地翻过一本本书，感觉很舒服。Magnus看到一本书之后把书递给了Alec，Alec发现那是《道林格雷的画像》的首次印刷本，他激动地翻开。他和Simon在大四做的图书研究就是针对的这本书，他们在无数的夜晚把自己关在公寓里，准备好白板和电脑，他们把整本书分解得支离破碎，只是为了试着再重组回去。  
Magnus轻声咯咯笑起来，把Alec从他的思路中拉出来。Alec抬头看到他正拿着一本《暗影》，脸上挂着狡黠的笑容。这本书明显被人精心爱护着，白色的封面已经有些掉色了，又因为不停地翻看，它的书脊有些开裂，而书页也轻微泛黄。这个封面就从Magnus的手里看向他，嘲笑他，耻笑他。  
Alec也冲着Magnus笑起来，却无法忽视掉内心的愧疚。  
“我第一天遇见你的时候，你就在读这本书。你还记得吗？”他轻声问。  
Alec点点头，“我记得，我试着一口气把整本书都读完，我这才撞到你的。”  
Magnus满是喜爱地拿着那本书，手指缓慢地一页页翻过。“其实，我就是在这家店第一次发现Gideon的书的。”他说，“我和我妹妹正在公寓周围转，随便进了这家店。我们第一天就在这里呆了好几个小时，之后就频繁地光顾。”他微笑着，“一天，老板Bat问我想不想帮他整理新到的一批书，找个地方放下它们，”Magnus耸耸肩，“《暗影》就在那堆书里，Bat看见我很感兴趣，就直接给我了一本，当做帮忙的报酬。”  
“是什么吸引你了？”Alec听见Magnus的话后，问道。  
Magnus把书翻了个个，用手指沿着书籍划过，“我不知道，我记得我喜欢它简洁的封面，题名的方式也很直接。”他用涂了指甲油的手指按照大写字母的轮廓划过，Alec发誓他能感到那种触感，就好像Magnus划过的是自己的皮肤，“很难解释清楚。”他有些尴尬地笑笑，“我对于书有些疯狂，有时候你就是看对眼了，你能明白吗？”  
他慢慢点点头，不相信自己在这时候还有能力张口说话。Alec能以文字为生是个很奇妙的事情，因为他总是发现自己和Magnus Bane在一起的时候，连一个字都说不出，更别提一句话了。  
Magnus带着如此的喜爱和爱慕看向这本书，而Alec此时只想跨国他们周围的书海，凑过去亲他。他想想自己凑过去，捉住Magnus的嘴唇，轻轻亲他，而当Magnus回吻自己的时候，吞下他的惊讶与微笑。他们的初吻应该在一家书店里，多么得合适，毕竟一开始两人相遇就是因为书。Gideon Archer催化了两人之间的很多第一次，第一次约会，第一次亲吻……  
但Alec不能亲Magnus，因为Magnus只是自己的朋友，而且肯定不会像是Alec白日梦中那般反应。这只会搞僵两人的关系，因为Alec居然愚蠢到把Magnus的调戏当真，甚至以为有它暗示了什么别的。  
Alec叹了口气，站起身，向Magnus伸出手，他把另一个人拉起来，高估了两个人之间的距离，两个人之间压根就没什么空间了，Magnus的胸脯离他自己的只有几寸，Alec能够感到自己呼出的气体打在他的脸颊上，“我们应该……挺晚的了。”Alec耳语道，两人又陷入一阵沉默，周围绝对只有他们呼吸时发出的声响，和Alec的心脏在胸腔里跳动的声音。  
Magnus点点头，但却没往后退一步，Alec让自己的视线集中在Magnus身上，禁止它们滑到他的嘴唇上，因为一旦他看了，他肯定他完全控制不了自己。他不是那种喜欢你，你需要后退一步。Alec坚定地告诉自己，如果他停不下自己对Magnus的感情，起码他真的试着去控制它们了。  
Alec动用他拥有的每一丝自控力，后退了一步，靠着身后的书架站好，“你要买下这本吗？”他问道，找寻一个话题，指向Magnus手中的《暗影》。他自己都能听到他的声音在抖。控制你自己。  
Magnus看着他眨了眨眼睛，之后又低头看向书，“对，我正在想呢。我已经有一本了，但是我真的很喜欢这本的感觉。”  
Alec把书从Magnus手里抽出来，放到他一直拿着的《道林格雷的画像》上，“我付钱吧，反正我都要给Simon买这本，所以我一起买两本比较方便。”他们一起走出书架构成的命根，走向Alec记得看到了一眼的收银台。  
Magnus看起来很困惑，“我能买得起一本书，Alexander。”  
Alec咯咯笑了，“相信我，我知道，我就是……”他尴尬地不知道该怎么说，“我只是想给你买这个，好吗？”他看向他的鞋子，躲开Magnus的视线，上帝，他真的做不好整个“控制着自己”这个事情。  
他先是看见，后是感到Magnus 的手指挑起他的下巴，抬起他的头，让他们都能够看到对方，Magnus朝着他安心地笑了笑：“谢谢你，Alec，我真的很感激。”  
Alec嘟嘟囔囔地说，“只是一本书，没什么可担心的。”他努力不要让自己连脖子都红了，他真的不能再让自己的脸几乎贴着Magnus的了，他只是个凡人，他不确定自己能接受多少。  
他们走过最后一个书架，找到了收银条，有个块头很足的男人坐在收银台后面，正在读一本旧版的《暗黑之心》。Alec把两本书放到收银台上，男人抬头，看见两个人之后开心地笑了。  
“Magnus！伙计，有一阵子没见到你了！”男人说，加上一个书签之后看向两个人。Alec假定他就是Bat。  
“嗨，Bat，最近怎么样。”Bat给他们的书扫码，Alec拿出他的钱包。  
“没你那么好，孩子。你的名字满报纸都是，人们都翘首以待，等着看你的新玩意呢。”  
Alec看见Magnus眼角带笑，在他付款的时候摇摇头，当然，就算是纽约与世隔绝的一个小书店的店主都知道Magnus和他的事业。Bat把两本书包好，告诉Magnus得常来，看看新进了什么书，对此Magnus敬了个礼，回答道：“老板，肯定执行。”  
他们离开The Hunter’s Moon的时候，太阳刚落山，Alec再一次意识到他几乎和Magnus一起度过了整个下午，几乎没意识到时间流逝。他发现他一点也不介意他浪费了一整天可以用来写作的时间，因为和Magnus在一起度过的时间根本不能算作浪费。  
走到Magnus的路上很短，他们没花什么功夫就走到了，Alec送他到门口。Iris又从她的窗户往外看了，Magnus甚至放肆地和她招了招手。“你想进来待会吗？”他一边问着一边打开门。  
Alec呲牙咧嘴地说：“我也想，但是Izzy在我们往回走的时候发短信说她有事要和我说，她最后说尽快过去，所以如果我珍惜我的生命，我最好不要无视这句话。”  
Magnus笑了：“好的，她要是谋杀了你，那绝对会干扰我杀掉你的计划的、我花了太多时间培养你，你不能被一个业余者屠杀掉。”  
Alec满是喜爱地翻了个白眼，“能被你Mangus Bane谋杀，是我的荣幸，这样起码我能死得很时髦。”Magnus只是一个劲地坏笑。  
他就要把书给Magnus的时候，他犹豫了一下，“恩，我走之前能用下你的洗手间吗？”

***

Alec拉开公寓的大门，看到Isabelle坐在沙发上，手里拿着一杯红酒，面若冰霜。  
他意识到他们之后要进行的对话起码需要他的体内摄入了一些酒精，所以他把要是放在杂物盘里，脱下夹克，走过去给自己也倒了一杯红酒，之后坐到了沙发上。她眼神坚定，一直看着他走过公寓，脸上的表情还是难以解读。  
他们相互瞪着对方看了很久，没人想做第一个开口说话的，最后Alec屈服了。  
他发出一声叹息，向前坐过去，手肘放在膝盖上，“Iz，怎么了？”  
她挑起了眉毛，“你今天都干什么了？”她的声音冷冰冰的，Alec知道他没做错什么，但是她的腔调还是吓到他了。  
他困惑地看向她，Isabelle清清楚楚地知道他今天都干什么了，他一直在和她发短信，“我今天早上有个Gideon那边的事儿，之后我和Magnus在一起，怎么了？”  
她撅起了嘴，“你打算什么时候告诉我妈妈今天给你打电话了？”  
Alec一整天都在压抑着的情绪在这个瞬间都回来了，和Magnus在一起的时间让他把他的母亲忘在了脑后，但是她的问题又把他接到电话时的受伤和怒火都挑了回来，Alec的嘴张开又合上，“我……什么？”  
他的情绪一定很显眼，因为她冷冰冰的外表一下子都消失了，她把两个人的红酒杯放到桌子上，抱住他的肩膀，把他拉近：“兄长，告诉我都发生什么了。”  
Alec把头靠在她身上，让自己被他的妹妹抱住，“没什么可说的，她的助理今天下午给我打的电话，基本上就是要求我今晚和她去吃晚饭，她‘想要和她的长子会晤’，我拒绝了他，她，然后把电话挂了。你怎么知道的？”  
“我想是她被你拒绝了之后，她觉得她可以通过我找到你。她打电话了，但是我当时还在工作，所以我的一个实习生接了电话。她明显不太高兴。”  
“等等，她给你打电话了？我是说，她本人，而不是她的助理？”Alec难以置信地问。  
Isabelle抬起头，耸了耸肩，“我的实习生告诉我说一个女人来电，说她是我的母亲，而且她很不高兴。我替这位可怜的实习生悲哀，她被吓得够呛，明显不适应生气的Maryse Lightwood的怒火。我觉得她再也不会给我接任何一个电话了。”  
Alec叹了口气之后翻了个白眼，“是的，这肯定是妈。”  
Izzy看向他，脸上带着明显的关切。Alec从她怀里出来，站起身，在客厅里来回踱步。他不明白为什么这么多年的疏远之后她会突然这么急切地要和他见面，她甚至不止和一个孩子联系，而是两个。他在想要不要联系Jace，问问他是不是也受到了他们母亲满是怒火的来电。  
她到底想要什么，以至于她这么要紧地非要联系他？一部分的他想要知道是不是这么长时间之后她终于想通了，但这个想法很快就就被否定了，他是知道他母亲的，她绝不会当第一次松口，想要缓和两人关系的那个。她过于持才自傲。  
所以另一个让她这么想要见他的原因会是什么？Alec猜测也许是他的父亲出事了，但想到那样的话，如果发生了这种事情，Alec不会是她联系的唯一的一个孩子。有一个瞬间，他担心她是不是知道了Gideon Archer的事儿，又因为她的控制欲，她想要在他凭自己一个人功成名就之后再次插手他的生活。如果是这样的话，她多半会想来再看一眼他是不是还选择“那一种生活方式”，之后她就会再次将他拒之门外，他苦涩地想。  
Isabelle让他踱了一阵步，之后她站起来，走到他面前，她没说什么，只是拉着她的手，把他带回到沙发上，之后把他拽下来，拉到自己怀里。她把手插进他的头发里，慢慢地梳过，Alec在她怀里放松下来，感激她现在能陪在他身边。Jace和Isabelle两个人一直在找个Alec，远比他情愿承认得还要多，鉴于他是里面年长的那个，应该去照顾他们。  
Alec不知道他们这么呆了多久，她妹妹的手输过他的头发，不停地给他慰藉。两人之间无声的平静被Alec的铃声打断了。  
他把手机从他兜里拿出来，看到来电提示的时候，忍不住笑了，“是你男朋友吗？”Izzy坏笑着询问。  
“Magnus不是我男朋友。”Alec下意识地回答，Isabelle满是嘲弄地挑起了眉毛。坏了。  
“很有趣啊，你的脑子直接就想到Magnus了，恩？”她邪恶地咧嘴笑了，Alec瞪了她一眼，接起电话，选择无视掉她的评论。  
Magnus在电话那段的声音激动，语速快极了，Aelc几乎要听不懂他了，“缓一缓，我听不懂你说话。”Alec笑着，把手机贴近耳朵。  
Magnus深呼吸，“你今天给我买的那本《暗影》，它被Gideon Archer签名了！Alexander，我不明白为什么有人会在头脑清晰地时候把他的签名版书送到二手书店去，但我要感谢我的幸运星他们这么做了。”他激动得语无伦次。  
Alec听着他说啊说，他说Alec走了之后，他是怎么打开书之后又读了一遍，然后看见第一页上的签名，他说他不知道他在店里第一次翻看的时候怎么会没看见，  
Alec咧嘴笑了，他在Magnus说话的时候三心二意地从兜里拿出来他的笔，在指尖转过。几乎在所有他经历的感情里，他的秘密都是个报复，但有时候事情也可以很有趣。  
“Magnus，这太棒了！这太疯狂了，我们找到的居然是签名版。”Alec在Magnus说完之后说，尽最大努力让自己的声音保持平常。他知道他不应该这么做，这其实是错误的，这么哄骗Magnus。如果Magnus真的发现了，他绝对会对Alec很失望，但他声音里的激动比Alec预想得还要多，而他自私地想要成为这份激动背后的原因，哪怕它不是直接针对他的。  
“我甚至不知道还有Gideon Archer签名的书，好吧，明显是有的，毕竟我正拿着一本，但他从来不和粉丝见卖弄，而是……哦，我真的很抱歉，”他没说完话就突然喊道，“我打扰到了你和你妹妹在一起的时间，我只是太激动了，而你又是我想告诉的第一个人。”他停了停，“谢谢你给我这本书，Alexander，我明天再和你聊，好吗？”  
Alec和他告别之后挂断了电话，明显心情好多了，Magnus第一个就给他打电话了。但当他拿到书的时候，他正和Alec在一起，所以也说得通他为什么想要第一个联系Alec，但是他还是把它当成一个胜利。Isabelle靠在了沙发背上，随着性子呡红酒。“你男朋友怎么样了？”  
“Magnus挺好的，谢谢。我们今天出去的时候，他找到了一本书，那本书，啊，被他最喜欢的作者签名了。”他控制不住自己的声音，他语气里带笑，而Isabelle很快就意识到了。  
“Alec，你不是吧！”她大叫道，“你签了自己的一本书，是不是！”Alec呡了一口他的红酒，什么也没说，她被逗得直摇头，“大哥，你在玩火。”  
Alec想要回答，但是他的手机又响了，这一次是条短信，来自Magnus。他皱起眉毛，快速读过。  
我忘记问了，我继母正在举办一个为期一周的画展，你想要和我一起去看看嘛？  
Alec心跳加速，因为Magnus的邀请听上来该死地特别像是个约会，但它不是，Magnus不那样看他。他只是想要Alec和他一起过去支持他的继母，第二条短信证实了他的猜测。  
如果你想的话，也可以带上Isabelle和Jace:)  
Alec收好自己的失望，抬头看到Isabelle正好奇地看着他，“你下周末想去参加个派对吗？”  
她责备地说：“你居然还要问我，我感觉我被你冒犯了！我当然下个周末想去参加个派对。”  
他翻了个白眼，回复Magnus。  
我们会去的:)  
他把手机放远，试着再次集中注意力到Isabelle身上，她正在谈论她到时候要穿什么，她要Alec去美术馆的时候穿什么。他试着无视掉沉到胃里的失落。  
只和Magnus当朋友挺好的，他可以做好朋友，他是个成年男人，可以控制好自己的怦然心动，而不至于让自己看起来像是个傻子。  
一切都会好的。  
他在脑子里不停地和自己这么说，而Isabelle的声音则是背景音。他一遍遍重复，好像这句话是个咒语，他说到自己开始信了为止。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者微博：https://weibo.com/u/5319072389  
> 译者乐乎：http://thegoat.lofter.com


End file.
